Death Note One-Shots
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: The Randomness of Death Note! One-shots!
1. Jam and Exams

Author's Notes.

So my little sister reads my stories and she asked that I'd do a 'one-shots' of Death note.

So I will be writing random chapters of Death Note randomness XD

Disclaimer; I don't own death Note, or any of their characters.

* * *

The Wammy house was a '_special house'_ for '_special children' _and those '_special children' _were '_special'_ in their own '_special'_ way. And one '_special' _evening something rather….. '_Special_' happened.

"Oh wow! Near got top marks AGAIN!"

"I know, he's such a genius."

"When I'm older I'm going to marry him for sure!"

"Not unless I beat you to it!"

The girls of the Wammy house circled Near, the albino genius, and praised him for passing their final exams. AGAIN!

Near didn't make a big deal out of it, he just nodded to the children surrounding him and tried to move away from the group. But all the other kids wouldn't let him go and they continued to applaud and ask questions.

From the dark corner of the room, a blonde sat. He glared at the group of kids who praised the albino. He made a snorting sound and looked down at his own exam sheet.

"So what if he got one hundred per cent on his exams? I got ninety-nine per cent! It's pretty easy!" The blonde, Mello, complained.

A beeping noise came from Mello's left and the blonde looked over to see the only kid he ever got along with in the Wammy house, Matt. Matt sat down beside the blonde; he didn't look up from his Nintendo DS the whole time and the machine continued to 'beep' and 'buzz' as the young boy pressed buttons on the console.

"Matt! Look at those fools! They're wasting their time with that… Machine." Mello said nudging his friend.

Matt briefly looked up over his console, but he quickly returned to his game in a seconds notice.

"So, how well did you do on your exams?" Mello asked calming himself down.

Matt didn't pause his game; he just continued to play it with one hand as he reached for the paper in his trousers' pocket with his other hand.

Mello took it from the redhead and scanned over it.

"My point exactly!" Mello said aloud after reading the paper, "You got ninety-eight per cent! It's exactly the same as getting one-hundred per cent!"

Matt glimpsed at his roommate with a confused face. Mello's attention was too focused on Near, who was across the room. So Matt just shrugged it off and returned to his game.

When the commotion subsided, and the other kids walked off to their rooms, Near walked over to Mello and Matt who had sat in the corner of the room the whole time.

"Congratulations Near." Mello said in his gruff voice.

Near nodded as he glanced from the blonde to the redhead. Matt hadn't even looked up when Near had begun walking over to them.

"We should be going to our room in a moment. Today has been long and tiring." Near mumbled in his monotone voice, he had begun to twiddle with his hair as he spoke.

Mello cringed at the albino's tone of voice.

"We'll be along in a minute. Matt and I have some business with L." Mello said in a cocky tone, he pulled a chocolate bar from his trousers' pocket and took a chunk from it as he glared at the white-haired boy in front of him.

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked away from his DS. He looked at Mello in confusion, frowning.

A small smile crept onto Near's face once he saw how Matt reacted to Mello's words.

"Is that so? Well in that case I'll leave you to it." Near said in his low voice, "Just don't wake me up when you get back." He added as he walked away.

Mello growled in frustration at Near. He stood up from the floor and dusted himself down, before he walked off in his own direction, he looked down at Matt with an impatient look in his eyes.

The gamer gave a small whimper as the blonde dragged him up off of the floor and led him away by the scruff of his black and red stripped shirt.

"We're going to change our test results." Mello said aloud.

The words made Matt sigh in defeat.

* * *

Mello held the back of his friend's shirt and literally _dragged_ Matt along down the halls. Matt didn't really mind, he managed to keep playing his DS as the blonde tugged him along the smooth floorboards.

Mello made a quick turn as someone came walking around the corner at the end of the hallway. The quick move made Mello knock Matt's head against the wall. Before Matt could cry out in pain, Mello covered the redheads' mouth with his hands and dragged him inside the closet they were fortunately next to.

"Sshh!" Mello whispered to the gamer.

Matt held his mouth shut tight, he tried to hold back the girly scream, but a small whine escaped his lips.

Mello glared at his roommate in the darkness of the cupboard. The two waited for the footsteps to arrive at the closet…

But nothing came.

Mello sighed with relief and took a bite out of his chocolate bar. Matt was confident enough to start his game up again, he began racing through the level and eventually his character's stamina reached '_maxed'._

Everything seemed to slow down. (Like in the horror movies before the monster jumps out)

Matt pressed a button in slow motion and the sound "LEVEL UP!" roared through the darkness. Mello widened his eyes and yelled; "No!" (Also in slow motion)

Then slowly, the closet doors opened and a beaming light blinded the two epically. They both screamed with echoing wails. And then everything went back to its normal speed and the two boys screamed like two little girls.

The light that had shone them both in the face was in fact a torch, and the owner of the torch was L himself.

"I had a feeling that you two would be skulking around. It was today that you received your exam results, was it not?" L said in his monotone voice.

Mello winced at the light in his face; he covered his eyes with his arm and struggled with what he should say next.

"You two aren't really any concern of mine at the moment. I was actually looking for Beyond Birthday. He took the jam Watari was using to make my strawberry cake." L continued. He stood hunched over, with his thumb on his thin bottom lip, and holding the torch in his oddly delicate way with his other hand.

Mello squinted up at his mentor.

"So.. You're not going to turn us in to Roger?" Mello asked after a small silence.

L had been looking up at the ceiling for a while. After Mello had spoken he blinked a few times and looked down at the young boys.

"No. I think there's a possibility that you two would do the right thing and go back to your room before I change my mind." L mumbled as he took his thumb from his lip and began walking away.

Mello peered after him, he watched as the odd man walked away. Hunched over, delicately holding the torch, spare hand in his pocket. Once he had turned the corner, Mello hopped out of the closet.

The blonde glared at the red-head who had huddled into the corner as far as he could go. Mello reached for the scruff of his companion's shirt and dragged him out.

"You idiot! You almost got us in serious…." Mello began yelling, he cut his words off and took in a deep breath, "Just turn the volume down, okay?"

Matt nodded his head frantically. He was grateful that he hadn't gotten himself beaten up.

Mello gave a sigh and dragged Matt across the floor. He didn't go back to their room like L had expected, instead he continued to walk towards L's office; where their last exams were marked.

Matt wanted to complain about how he wanted to go to bed, but he figured that Mello would beat the crap out of him. So the gamer turned his console's volume down and began playing away.

Mello eventually reached L's office. He dropped Matt's shirt and the gamer's head hit the floor hard after the sudden loss of weight support. Mello ignored Matt's groans of pain, and he began to picklock the door.

The door was surprisingly unlocked. Mello didn't realise until Matt stood up and turned the handle for the blonde.

The door swung open with an eerie '_creak_'. The room was dark and the atmosphere was cold and dead.

Mello walked slowly into the room, the floorboards creaked as he moved. Matt stayed close to the blonde, he hid behind the taller boy and clutched at Mello's black shirt from fright.

"Oh, hell. What's that?" Mello mumbled to himself.

Matt peered over the blonde's shoulder and gasped when he saw something red on the floor boards. Mello walked up to it with no fear. Matt stayed where he was and pathetically held his arm out to the blonde, indicating that he didn't want Mello to touch it.

Mello kneelt down and swiped his finger across the red substance. He sniffed it with curiosity.

"Strawberry?" Mello muttered with suspicion. He licked the slime from his finger, "Jam? Oh, no.."

Matt's eyes widened with fright at Mello's words.

"Quick, Matt! Run! We should have never come here!" Mello yelled dramatically.

Matt didn't wait for the blonde; he ran away from the office and screamed as he ran down the halls. Mello followed the red-head, he also cried with fear.

The two woke Near up as they dove onto the large king-sized bed the three of them shared. The two hide under the covers and hugged each other pathetically.

Near raised an eyebrow at the two before rolling over and drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

L sat at a small table in the basement. He had his knees up to his chest and he was eating a rich creamed cake.

"I think we showed them." L mumbled as he heard the screams and the rushing footsteps above his head.

L looked over at another man who was sitting identically to how he was sitting. The strange man looked up at L with his red eyes, he licked his finger and made a shrug.

"BB didn't technically do anything." The strange man said as he scraped the contents of the jam jar he held in his hands.

L took a small piece of the cake he was eating and talked through a mouthful of cream and strawberries; "Don't worry Beyond. You helped enough by just being.. Well, you."

BB looked up at L briefly before continuing to devour the jam.

"I'm not letting Mello forge my handwriting again." L said to himself which made BB smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Drugs

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note because I'm not Kira. Nor do I own any characters from said anime/manga.

* * *

Near never enjoyed the company of others. But he was sometimes uncomfortable to do things without having someone 'escort' him or 'accompany' him. But he hated having to share a bed with Matt and Mello.

Their bed was large enough to keep a fair distance from the blonde and red-head. But sometimes during the night he would roll over and hug Mello, thinking he was his teddy or pillow.

Mello always smelt of rich chocolate, and Near hated the scent. And he could smell the Nicotine which came off of Matt from the far side of the bed. The albino always felt drugged and trippy every morning from the smell of chocolate and cigarettes, and frankly; he was sick of it.

Near slowly made his way to Roger's office. His face was expressionless and the other children who passed him in the hallway gave him hard stares. But not because he was the smartest child in the Orphanage, they all loved him for that. But they were giving him funny looks because he was making his way through the hall in a small toy bicycle.

Near crashed through the door of Roger's office and parked his small bicycle in front of the large desk. When the old man sitting behind the large desk didn't look up at the white-haired boy, Near ignorantly ringed the tiny bell on the bicycle.

Roger looked up over the desk and gasped, "Oh, Near! What can I do for you?" The old fart asked.

Near twiddled his white, silky, hair as he looked up at the older man with an expressionless face.

"I don't want to share a bed with two other boys anymore." Near said with no real meaning in his voice.

If anyone else had said it, Roger would have laughed his butt off. But this wasn't just anyone else, this was Near.

"What makes you want to change beds?" Roger asked as he lent forward.

"They both drug me." Near said simply.

Roger raised his eyes with shock. "What?! DRUGS?!"

Near realised how he had made it sound and before he could protest, Roger yelled out Matt and Mello's names.

The blonde and the red-head appeared at the door in an instant.

"No, no, no. I don't mean actual drugs!" Near said raising his hands.

"Oh, well in that case," Rogar began as he sat back down in his seat. "You two can go." He added as he waved the two boys out.

Mello rolled his eyes and dragged Matt away.

"Well Near. I'm afraid the only other room that's available comes with a roommate." Roger said, calmly.

"I'll take it!" Near said, raising his voice with desperation.

"Alright your new roommate will be Beyond Birth-"

"On second thought, I'll stay with the drugs!" Near said as he lost his cool.

The albino rode away on his bicycle and the door shut behind him.

"Personally, I don't see what's wrong with drugs.." Roger muttered to himself.


	3. Not a Morning Person

Author's Notes

I forgot to mention that Mello is supposed to be 10. Matt's supposed to be 9. Near is supposed to be 7, and L & BB are 15.

It's seems like it's more '_Wammy Randomness' _than actual _'Death Note Randomness'. _Light, Misa and the others MAY be in it. But so far it's just the Wammy boys.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

The shower could be heard from the bedroom that it was connected to. The three smartest Wammy children shared the same room, as well as the same bed, and this particular morning; something unexpected was about to occur.

Near was dozing in bed, he never got up early. He could hear the '_beeping_' and '_buzzing_' of Matt's video game from the far side of the room, the albino groaned at the noise and put a pillow over his face to drown out the sounds.

It didn't help at all, especially when Mello started singing from the shower. And as much as he looked fabulous, the blonde was actually a crappy singer.

Near growled slightly and rolled himself up in the blanket. He rolled across the soft surface until he got to the far end of the bed that lent against the wall; Matt's side. The albino coughed at the scent of cigarettes and rolled back over to his side.

Matt hadn't looked up from his console the whole time. Actually, he hadn't looked up from his console ever since he got his new game to play on it, which was five days ago. Near was hoping that it wouldn't be long until the red-head wasted away.

Near began to twiddle his hair and think of his 'happy place'. But suddenly the thought of Beyond Birthday appeared in his mind, and it made the white-haired boy shudder. Near sat up and re-arranged his pillow, he made it big and comfy before stuffing his head in it and snuggling into the feathered delight. He held onto his big, fluffy, stuffed, brown, teddy bear and began to drift off.

But the peace was soon interrupted.

"Matt! I forgot my towel again!" Mello yelled from the bathroom.

Near groaned and rolled over.

Matt continued to play on his video game; he acted as though he hadn't heard the blonde at all.

The shower was then turned off and Mello yelled once more through the wall.

"Matt! Get your fat ass off of the floor and get me my towel."

Near glimpsed over his shoulder to see Matt's eyes running across his console screen in an inhuman way. It was clear that nothing could break the red-head's trance.

Near sighed and put the cover over his face.

"MAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Mello screamed.

Near had enough. He sat up quickly with fire in his eyes, he jumped out of the bed and grabbed the pink towel that Matt had been sitting on. The albino pulled at the cloth with a fierce force that caused Matt to lose balance and fall on his back.

The red-head continued to play his game however; he stayed on the hard floor with his legs in the air. His body was stiff in the same sitting position, but Near didn't crack his bones loose for him. He didn't have time for that!

Near kicked the bathroom door open and it landed on the bathroom floor. Near walked slowly across the door he had kicked, and some epic cowboy-like music began playing in the background as the albino approached the bath.

He drew the shower curtain back which made Mello scream high pitched. The blonde covered his chest (For some reason) and sat down in the water and bubbles to cover the rest of him.

"What the hell, Near? I asked for Matt not you!" Mello said frantically. (Still covering his chest)

"Don't ever leave your towel in the bedroom again." Near said gravely.

The albino glared down at the blonde in the bath. But a sudden glimpse of something in the bath changed his expression entirely.

Mello followed the white-haired boy's glance and gasped.

"It's not what you think Near!" The blonde said with fright.

"Oh, really?" Near said, raising his voice.

"It wasn't my fault! I just couldn't-"

"Don't influence me with your pathetic excuses." Near said as he lent across the bath. "So this is where my rubber duck has been for the past month?"

The young genius plucked the yellow toy from the water's surface and glared at the older boy in the bath.

"It was an accident-" Mello tried to speak, but Near cut him off once again.

"Oh please. I know your kind." Near whispered harshly.

The albino turned on his heel and opened the toilet lid.

"I never wanted it to come to this." Near said as he dropped the duck in the toilet.

"No, Near! It wasn't the duck's fault. I couldn't help myself-" Mello was cut off from the sound of the toilet '_flush_' "Nooooooo!" The blonde yelled dramatically.

"Here's your damn towel." Near said as he threw the pink cloth at the sulking boy.

The albino didn't say anymore, he just walked out of the room. Not looking back no matter what.

"He thinks he can just take the things that matter the most to me and get away with it?" Near mumbled as he walked back into the bedroom.

He looked up at Matt, who had sat up now, but he continued to play his game. A cruel smile appeared on the white-haired boy's face.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take what's most important to him."

Near walked over to Matt. The younger boy brushed the red-head's hair….As he reached for the drawer behind him. He pulled it open, knocking Matt's head as a result. The gamer landed on the floor…. But continued to play his video game.

Near smiled cruelly as he glared down at the drawer which was full of Mello's _stash_. The milky rich chocolate bars were neatly stacked, waiting for the blonde to devour them.

"This will teach him not to play with my toys."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

What will Near do...?


	4. Revenge

Author's Notes

Wow, uploaded two chapters in under two hours XD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; Me No OWN!

* * *

"Is it serious, Doctor? Give it to me straight." Mello said weakly.

The blonde had become severely ill after eating his favourite chocolate brand. He was lying in his large king-sized bed that he shared with his two roommates. Roger had called in a private doctor to check the ten year old, and the news wasn't good.

"I'll let you rest. You can't handle the news right now, not in your condition." The Doctor said as he packed his tools away.

Mello's eyes widened in surprise at the man's words. He sat up quickly.

"Could this kill me?" The blonde asked, suddenly growing impatient.

The Doctor gently pushed Mello back down onto the bed.

"Don't rush up like that. You could hurt yourself; your bone matter is very weak." The older man said. "I'll return in the next few days to check up on you. Make sure you get people to do things for you, and make sure people help you whenever you get up." He added before walking out of the room.

Mello stared up at the ceiling. Sure, he felt ill; but he didn't feel like he was dying.

After a moment of small silence, Matt walked into the room. He wasn't playing any video game, but his DS console was visible in his trousers' pocket. He frowned as he looked over his friend.

"Matt. Come sit down, on my deathbed." Mello said, sounding weaker and waving his arm at his companion.

Matt widened his eyes. He knew that Mello was ill, but _dying?_ At the age of ten?

The red-head walked over to the large bed and sat on the edge gently.

"Matty. There is a possibility that if I close my eyes tonight, I'll never wake up again." Mello said. He was putting on a more dramatic voice for his friend, but he had believed that he was seriously ill.

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Mello said as he looked back up at the ceiling.

Matt pouted a little bit and frowned at the blonde. He stood up from the bed and quickly got a damp towel to place on his friend's head.

Mello thanked the red-head and he closed his eyes, he was tired. Matt suddenly realised that he shouldn't let Mello fall asleep, so the gamer jumped off of the bed again and grabbed a bar of chocolate from Mello's '_special_' draw.

The red-head un-wrapped the food and waved the bar under the blonde's nose. Mello reacted and opened his eyes at the scent. He sat up and frowned at his friend.

"The chocolate is what caused it-" Mello began speaking, but Matt shoved the chocolate in his mouth.

Matt watched as the blonde devoured the bar in seconds. A small smile appeared on his goggled face.

But suddenly Mello cried in pain and fell back onto the bed. He rolled around clutching his stomach in pain. Matt jumped off of the bed in fright as Mello bolted into the bathroom.

Matt's eyes were wide with shock at the thought of what Mello was going to do to him when he got better.

* * *

Near handed over a few hundred ten pound notes to the Doctor that had checked up on Mello.

"I don't know why you wanted me to give him the idea that he was dying. But I'm not going question it." The 'Doctor' said as he scanned the money in his hands.

"I prefer that you don't." Near said as he twiddled his white hair.

The 'Doctor' nodded before leaving the Wammy house's gate entrance. L and BB suddenly appeared through the gate.

L glanced at the man who had left their Orphanage; the man seemed to have a lot of money in his hands.

"Beyond. Do you know that man?" L asked in his gloomy voice.

BB turned his head around to glance at the man.

"BB don't recognise him. Why you ask?" The red-eyed teen replied.

L glared at the sky as he began to think.

"Greetings L." Near said as they passed.

"Near. Do you know that man who just left?" L asked as he stood hunched over in front of the small boy.

"Yes. I paid him to trick Mello into thinking he was dying." Near replied simply.

"BB like your style!" BB said laughing manically.

L frowned at the white-haired boy, "How did you manage to convince him that he was sick in the first place?" He asked, growing suspicious.

"I put something in his chocolate. He'll have a bad stomach bug for a while. I suggest he starves for two weeks." Near replied, smiling slightly.

BB laughed at the albino's words. L sighed at the two and walked off into the Orphanage in his odd manner.


	5. Beyond Birthday

Author's Notes

For any MAJOR fans of Death Note who read this; I know that L was 25 when he died, and Mello and Near was 14 & 13 when it happened. So L is SUPPOSED to be ten years older than the lovable chocoholic. But in this story they're only five years apart.

Just to clear that up.

This chapter is more _serious_ than _funny_.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

BB wasn't normal. Everyone knew that. He was born with '_shinigami_' eyes, which allowed him to know the real names of his fellow orphans, as well as when they were going to die.

BB was smart, but he was more or less a doppelganger of L, which made some people expect that he was simply 'copying' L's answers to everything and that he just had a very good memory rather than a fast, intelligent, mind. Like a select few of the children in the Wammy house, BB had a heavy addiction to something. His addiction was jam.

Whenever he would have a sponge cake, he would only scrape the jam from the middle using a spoon, or more likely his finger. He would never have toast in the morning, but he would gladly have jam. Some children were frightened of him because on many occasions he had stated that if he couldn't have jam, he would have blood.

No one really waited long enough to know if he was telling the truth, they always gathered as many pennies as they could find and buy the older boy his jam before they could find out.

It seemed the only person in the orphanage that didn't flee or scream at the sight of him was Lawliet, L.

BB often wondered if it was because of the similarities between them, or if the other teen simply wanted company of someone who understood him.

Either way, BB was happy to call L his friend.

BB sat hunched over in his seat, with his legs up to his chest, as he scraped the contents of the jam jar he held in his hands. He made a mess all over his face and down his shirt.

Once he had finished the jar he huffed in disappointment and threw it across the room. Which happened to be an exam room, and he wasn't supposed to be in there while the other children were being tested.

"Beyond Birthday. If you're going to be in here, you have to be quiet." Watari, L's 'guardian', warned.

"BB wants more jam." BB said quietly.

Although he had spoken quietly, every child in the room heard his words clearly and they all jumped up from their desks and began throwing pennies to the older boy.

"There's no need for that." A monotone voice said, suddenly.

Every child turned to see L standing in the doorway of the exam room. He was hunched over slightly as he stood and his hands were in his trousers' pockets. He eyed BB, indicating for the red-eyed teen to follow him.

BB stood up from the tiny chair he had been sitting on and began walking across the other children's desks towards L.

The two identical boys walked away from the exam room, leaving everyone to watch them in amusement.

"BB wants to know where we're going." BB said as they walked down the hall.

"We're going to _our_ exam room." L mumbled.

BB tilted his head at the boy beside him; he watched how L walked and then began to mimic him.

The two eventually arrived at their exam room. There were three other children in the room; Near, Mello and Matt. It seemed that their exam room was the only room for the 'addicted' children.

"I don't see why we have to be here. We're not doing our exams today anyway." Mello complained as he put his head on his hand.

"I too, don't understand why we're here." Near agreed as he twiddled his hair.

The three geniuses looked over to L and BB as the older boys walked in.

"I have to inform you all of something very important. And that is why I've brought you all here." L said as he lent against the large desk that a teacher would normally sit at.

BB sat up on one of the desks that happened to have a jar of jam on it. He literally sat _on_ the desk. And Matt paused his video game to listen to the older boy.

There was a small silence in the room.

"I'm going to Japan." L finally said.

Mello gasped, "You can't go! You still have a lot to teach us!" He said standing up from his chair and slamming his hands on his desk.

"I won't be gone long. Watari will accompany me, and we should return no later than the New Year." L replied in his unreadable voice, sighing.

"But, BB doesn't want you to leave!" BB suddenly said.

Everyone in the room looked at the red-eyed teen.

L gave a tiny smile, "Don't worry, I've instructed Watari to make arrangements for jars of jam to be delivered regularly until I come back." He said.

"BB don't care about Jam! BB don't want YOU to leave!" BB replied, his voice sounded upset. He threw the jar, that was on the desk he sat on, across the room to prove his point.

Everyone looked from BB to L, waiting for the next reply.

"I'll be back before you know it." L finally said before walking away slowly.

Mello stormed out of the room, full of emotions. Matt followed the blonde quickly, in case he was going to kill anyone in his rampage. Near stood up and walked by BB, he twiddled his hair slowly as he eyed the red-eyed teen.

BB sighed and hopped off of the desk. He slowly walked out of the exam room, imitating L.


	6. Shopping

Author's Notes.

I had fun writing this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note

* * *

The Orphans were heartbroken that L would be leaving to start detective work in Japan. But luckily he wasn't leaving until the end of the week, and L invited his favourite four to come along with him to the supermarket.

"L, are you sure that taking _them _is a good idea?" Watari asked as he escorted L into the limo they would be riding in.

L looked over his shoulder at the four Orphans he had invited.

Mello seemed to be strangling Near, Near was hitting the blonde over the head with a teddy bear. Matt was trying to pull Mello off of the albino, and BB was throwing snowballs at the three, laughing his head off as he did.

L sighed and looked up at the gloomy grey sky. The snow was always something he enjoyed; he enjoyed it because it was snowing when he himself first arrived at the Wammy house.

"I think it will be a good experience for their young minds. After all, they've never been shopping before." L replied as he climbed into the limo and shut the door.

"Exactly. They've _NEVER _been shopping before." Watari mumbled as he opened the back door for the other children. "Gentlemen, if you will enter the car now. The journey is a fair one and we must leave."

The four Orphans immediately stopped killing each other and climbed into the limo.

The back of the sleek car had two sofa seats facing each other, the cushioning was red velvet and the whole car seemed to shine. But the Orphans didn't respect the way the limo was set out for them, and so they trashed the velvet and shine within seconds.

Watari gave a small sigh as he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Mello and Matt sat on one of the large seats, while Near and BB took the other. Near was happy that he didn't have to sit with his roommates, but sitting next to BB still made him feel…. Vulnerable.

"BB has never been to a_ supermarket_ before." BB said, grinning. He phrased the word as if it was completely foreign.

Near lifted one of his knees up to his chest and began to twiddle his hair, "Neither have we." He said with no emotion.

Nothing else was said on the journey. Matt and Mello stayed suspiciously quite the whole time. The blonde just lent his head against the red-head's shoulder as he watched his companion play his video game most of the time. Near waved his teddy up and down slowly, it seemed to keep him entertained. (Somehow)

And BB had his face pressed up against the window the whole time; he was full of curiosity at the many sights and faces of people.

The limo pulled up in a large car park full of other cars. The supermarket was a very large, two storied, building. There were a lot of other shoppers there too.

Watari got out of the car and walked over to L's side. The teen got out carefully. He thanked the older man and then slowly walked over to the trolleys.

Watari gave a small sigh before he opened the back door to release the orphaned devils.

BB bolted out of the car and ran ahead into the building, he jumped over many cars and most of them broke out in loud alarms. Mello jumped out after the red-eyed loon, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, the blonde was still upset about L leaving.

Near came out afterwards and waited patiently for Watari to escort him to the building.

The older man waited for Matt to come out, but the red-head never appeared. Watari frowned and peered inside the back of the car.

Matt was still playing his console and he had no intention of leaving, he hated going outside.

"Matt?" Watari said to the young boy.

No reply.

The older man sighed and lent in towards the gamer; Watari had no choice but to do what he had too.

With a quick move, Watari grabbed the console from Matt's hands and put it into his trousers' pocket.

Matt widened his eyes with shock; he opened his mouth to protest but Watari stopped him.

"You can have it back after we've been shopping." The older man said.

The red-head was incredibly heartbroken; he slowly hopped out of the car and walked off with his head down.

Watari shook his head at the sulking boy before he shut the car door and took Near's hand and led him to the building.

Mello realised that Matt was upset, and the blonde frowned at his friend. He guessed that Matt was upset about L leaving too. He walked up to the gamer and took his hand in his own tiny one before he dragged his roommate along.

* * *

The building was packed with people. The Orphans had never seen so much _stuff_ in one place before. Near asked Watari if they could go off to the toy isle.

"Of course you can, Near. In fact, you can all wonder off on your own. Just make sure you return to the limo in the next hour." The old man said to the orphans.

Near nodded and walked off into the crowd, twiddling his hair as he went. Watari walked off after the albino.

Mello grinned evilly and dragged Matt off to look for the chocolate isle. He dragged the red-head by the scruff of his red and black shirt and turned many corners too quickly for Matt to stop himself from colliding into many shelves, causing the contents to spill and crash all over the floor.

Eventually the blonde stopped at his destination, he skidded to a halt and let go off his friend's shirt. The sudden stop made Matt slide along the floor for a few more seconds.

"Matt! I need your help." Mello said as he eyed a row of extremely rich chocolate at the top of the shelves.

The red-head sighed and held his hands out for Mello to step on. The blonde used Matt as a stool and he reached up for the chocolate bars.

"It's still too high. Your hands aren't good enough; I'm going to have to stand on your shoulders." Mello said growing impatient.

Before Matt could protest he felt the blonde stand on his shoulders. Matt quickly grabbed the feet on his shoulders to steady the boy above him.

"That's much better. I just need you to make a few steps forward." Mello said as he wobbled slightly.

Matt gave a small whine as he stepped forward toward the shelves. Mello reached his arms out and grabbed an armful of the rich chocolate bars, the blonde cried out in joy but Matt suddenly began to lose his balance.

The red-head let go of his friend's ankles as he tripped over his own two feet, Mello quickly grabbed the top of the shelves and held on tightly as he let go of the chocolate he had gained. The blonde gave a small girly scream as he looked down at Matt. The red-head had stumbled head straight into the shelves and the whole thing began to tip forward.

The long shelf fell slowly and Mello came down with it.

Matt sat up dizzily; he looked up at the chocolate isle that began to fall over away from him. The red-head gasped when he saw Mello clutching the shelf for dear life.

Before the gamer could do anything to help his friend, the whole thing crashed epically, sending dust and chocolate everywhere.

* * *

BB had gone off before any of the others had entered the building, he had found the jam isle easily and he was happily sitting up on one of the highest shelves as he dug into the jars he had found.

One of the supermarket's staff had spotted the teen and walked over to him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come down from the shelf and put the jam down." The staff said.

BB frowned at the man yelling at him.

"BB doesn't want to come down. Go away." The jam addict replied.

"Sir this isn't a game." The man said growing angry.

BB glared at the man and (somehow) hissed like a cat. He stood up and began to jump from shelf to shelf, clutching the jam jar to his chest as he went.

Near looked up as BB jumped over the toy isle. The albino didn't show any sign of emotion, he just went back to looking at the toy in his hands.

"What was that?" Watari asked frantically.

"It was Beyond Birthday. He tends to jump a lot, I thought you had realised by now." Near replied glumly as he twiddled his hair. "Can we buy this?" The albino added as he lifted the train set he had spotted.

Watari frowned at the young boy.

The old man knew the orphans were different, but they acted as though they all belonged in a circus.

* * *

To be continued...?


	7. Sugar, Jam, Toys, Chocolate, Video Games

Author's Notes.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note

* * *

L pushed the trolley through the supermarket slowly, he had no intention of rushing, he wanted to savour the time he spent in England before he left for Japan.

Many of the other shoppers gave the teenager funny stares as he placed many bags of sugar from the shelves into his trolley. He slowly made his way over to the sweet isle, which happened to be next to the chocolate isle, well what was left of the chocolate isle anyway.

L gasped as he saw Matt climb over the chocolate and dig through the bars, the red-head looked worried and frantic.

"What happened here?" L asked the gamer.

Matt opened his mouth to explain, but a sudden noise came from under the fallen shelf.

Mello burst out of the heap of chocolate bars; he held a large, rich, bar in his hands and held it over his head. Suddenly _the Legend of Zelda_ tune played in the background; _'duhn nuhh nuhh nuuuhhhh'_

Matt frowned at the sound. He looked around but decided that he was probably going crazy from not having his video game.

"How did this happen?" L asked the two boys.

Mello cringed at the way L looked at him; clearly his mentor was disappointed.

The blonde was about to explain, but a sudden '_clatter_' and '_thump_' emerged from the distance.

The three looked up to see BB jump over the isle; the red-eyed teen screamed when he saw that the chocolate isle had fallen and that he had nothing to land on.

L sighed and quickly moved his trolley to cushion BB's landing. The jam addict fell safely into it, and the whole trolley exploded in jam and sugar.

"Quick! BB's being chased!" BB said frantically.

"Chased?" L asked slowly.

"Yes! Crazy man wants to take BB's jam away!" The red-eyed teen replied.

"Alright, but first we have to…" L began and looked over to where Mello and Matt were standing.

But the blonde and the red-head were no longer there. And all that remained of the two was _ONE_ small chocolate bar.

"How did they..?" L mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a group of the supermarket's staff came around the corner and ran towards L and BB.

"Quick, quick! Run!" BB yelled.

L didn't wait too long, he suddenly forgot about being calm and cool, and pushed the trolley that BB was in at full speed.

* * *

Matt and Mello had gathered every bar of chocolate that they could carry and loaded it all into a trolley they '_borrowed' _from a nearby shopper.

Matt pushed the trolley along as Mello sat in it; the blonde devoured the chocolate greedily.

"Hey, Matty, we can visit the video game isle if you want. It might cheer you up about L leaving us." Mello said as he licked the melted chocolate off of his fingers.

Matt's eyes beamed with happiness, he hadn't even thought about going to _that_ isle. The red-head quickly picked up his pace and pushed the heavy trolley down many isles until he reached the one he wanted.

The video game isle was glowing a heavenly glow, Matt's big green eyes widened with delight behind his goggles that reflected the beaming lights. He pushed the trolley slowly down the isle, admiring ever console and video game in sight.

Mello kept eating his chocolate, he occasionally glimpsed up at the shelves but he wasn't into games like Matt was. Although the blonde would occasionally watch his companion; he never really got a thrill like the red-head did.

Matt stopped the trolley when he spotted a free demo play of '_Virtue's Last Reward'_ on a pink playable 3DS that sat on a shelf which matched his height perfectly.

The red-head grinned widely; he didn't think he could ever be happy again after Watari took his DS away.

Mello ended up falling asleep in the trolley; he dug under the chocolate bars and used them like a blanket, while Matt played the free demo.

Everything seemed peaceful until a sudden flash of L pushing BB in a jam sugared filled trolley shot passed the two boys. And behind the identical teenagers, the Supermarket's staff followed.

One of the staff saw the opened packets of chocolate wrappers and they walked over to Matt. The red-head paused the game when he heard footsteps behind him; the young boy looked over his shoulder and gasped when he saw an over-weight man, with a staff outfit on, walking over to him.

Matt didn't stay put to answer questions; he dropped the 3DS and pushed the trolley with the sleeping Mello in it away as fast as he could.

"Hey! Get back here!" The fat man called after the runaway boy.

Matt looked back over his shoulder and saw that the man had begun to chase him; luckily the red-head had an advantage from his chaser being over-weight and that he'd probably get a cramp and give up. But Matt wasn't exactly healthy either; he never ran too quickly because of his lungs.

The red-head knew he should have listened to L; he shouldn't have started smoking at his age.

Matt turned a corner and collided with… Near, who happened to be walking by. The genius dropped his train sets when the trolley hit him.

From the pressure and speed that the trolley was moving at, the albino was stuck on the end of it.

"Don't stop the trolley, I'll fall off." Near said bluntly. His face was expressionless as he somehow managed to twiddle his hair, even though his stomach had been hit head on.

Matt frowned at the white-haired boy that was bent over the end of the trolley; the red-head knew he couldn't keep up the speed he was going at for much longer, and he was having a hard time seeing over the creepy emotionless face that was staring at him.

Mello groaned from underneath the chocolate bars, he popped his head up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He slowly looked around at the isles they were shooting past and then the blonde turned his face to Near's.

Mello screamed and fell backwards, the blonde stood on Matt's hand and the gamer let go of the trolley's handle from the sudden pain.

The whole trolley began to spin out of control and eventually it collided with BB and L's trolley, as the two identical teens came around a corner at full speed.

There was a small explosion of toys, chocolate, jam and sugar.

The orphans groaned and rolled over in the large heap they had created. The five children looked up to see Watari, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

The ride home was full of tension.

"Open jars of jam, broken bags of sugar, un-wrapped chocolate bars, split packets of train-sets and a broken 3DS." Watari said angrily. "You're all grounded. Even you L, you won't be going to Japan anytime soon."

The orphans gave small glances at each other before smiling devilishly.

They won't let L be taken away that easily.


	8. Family

Author's Notes

I got a review asking why BB speaks in third-person, and the reason why is because, my sister role-plays/cosplays as BB and we were playing a game the other day where we had to take some notes from a hat and do what they say, and she got; "You must speak in third-person" So she spoke in third person through-out the whole game and because we were role-playing at the time she kept say "BB"

It kinda stuck. Sorry if it bothers anyone, but I think it suits BB.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

After Wammy had grounded the five _'special'_ orphans; L had stormed to his office. And he hadn't come out for the past six days.

The other orphans weren't really bothered about being grounded, they had to go and play outside everyday to keep the sun on them, for health and such. But besides that, they never left the Orphanage.

Near walked, or rather rode, down the hall on his bicycle. He had slept in that morning and had missed breakfast, and the only thing he could do now was go outside and 'socialise' with the other Orphans.

Children greeted the albino as they passed him in the hall. Near replied with a nod and a twiddle of his white hair. He didn't really have a lot to say to them.

Eventually, Near came to the back of the house where the porch was; he parked his bike by the open door and unloaded his 10000000000000000000000000 piece puzzle and made his way onto the wooden porch that overlooked the large playground.

He carefully made his mark by starting up his puzzle on the wooden area; this was the albino's way of _socialising_.

A small girl with tiny pigtails came up to Near, she smiled shyly and waited for the albino to notice her.

But the white-haired genius never looked up from his puzzle.

"Umm, hi Near." The little girl said quietly.

Near looked up for a few seconds before going back to his _addiction_.

"Good morning." He replied in his monotone voice.

The little girl fumbled with what to say next.

"If you have nothing more to say, then could you please leave? I'm quite busy right now." Near said bluntly.

The little girl's eyes suddenly filled with sadness, "Okay." She whispered before walking off of the porch and joining a group of other children.

Near sat silently for a moment before continuing with his puzzle.

Across from the porch sat Mello and Matt, they were hiding in the shade against a large tree. They had been watching Near talk to the young girl.

"She's wasting her time." Mello said as the little girl walked away from the albino.

Matt nodded before returning to his DS, the red-head sighed as he continued through the level he was on; the gamer was more concerned about L not leaving his room than a young girl getting turned away from Near.

From above the two boys, Beyond Birthday sat in a branch; he always seemed to be in high places. The red-eyed teen looked across the playground and towards L's office which overlooked the yard. He hoped that his friend was okay.

BB hopped down from the tree and landed inches from Mello's head, the blonde looked up at him with shock.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mello asked as he took a chunk from the chocolate bar he held.

"BB want to make L better." BB muttered, completely ignoring the younger boy's question.

Mello and Matt exchanged glances and then looked at the teen.

"What did you have in mind?" Mello asked.

BB looked down in thought; he then suddenly got an idea.

"L's birthday is soon, yes?" The teen asked as he lent closer to the blonde and red-head.

"Well, yeah, if you count two weeks as _soon._" Mello replied as he moved away from the red eyes glaring at him.

"Then we make party for L. With lots of jam!" BB said with happiness.

"L wouldn't like it if it had lots of jam. He'd prefer sweets and sugar." Mello said, he wondered if he'd regret saying it at all.

"BB knew that. But jam wasn't for L." BB replied matter-of-factly.

Mello stood up from the ground and dusted himself off before looking back down at Matt. The red-head had lit up a cigarette and was now playing a different game. He had no intention to join in.

"Come on, Matt. We have a party to plan." The blonde said.

Matt gave a small sigh at the thought.

Near had been watching his roommates talking to the jam addict. He knew that any second they would come over to him and inform him of their plan. And as if on cue…..

"Hey Near. Guess what?" Mello called out, just as the albino finished his puzzle.

* * *

L had shut himself up in his room from shame and embarrassment. He had thought that he could finally start detective work, but in life it's either; work or fun.

A scent flew into the air and crept up to L's aura. The teen instantly recognised the scent; fresh baked strawberry pie.

He instantly sat up from the chair he had been sitting on and opened the door slowly; he peered through it and checked if the halls were clear. When he saw no one, the teen proceeded to follow the scent. He eventually came to the basement and oddly enough he hadn't seen anyone the whole time.

The lights were off, but the whole room had a presence to it.

L reached for the lights, he screamed like a girl when he saw everyone standing in front of him. There was a banner hanging on the ceiling with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written on it, and there was a table full of pastries, cakes, muffins, sugar cubes and biscuits.

BB walked out from the crowd and handed L a present.

"BB got this for you." The red-eyed teen said happily.

L took the gift slowly; he was completely amazed at the sight his friends had created.

He opened the untidily wrapped present to reveal a jar of strawberry jam.

The teen sighed and looked back at the happy faces. He smiled.

"Thank-you. I'm afraid that I should apologise for my behaviour." L said.

"You don't need to apologise. BB knows that you have to go someday. But BB wants you to know that L is family." BB replied, gently.

L looked from the many faces back to Beyond Birthday.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I have a family, like you." L said before he walked over to the cakes and biscuits.

The Wammy house can be full of drama, but it's also full of; Family.


	9. Thunder & Lightning

Author's Notes

I intended this chapter to be more cute than funny.

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

All the children of the Wammy house were silent; they were quiet as they watched the weather channel on the large TV monitor in the massive play room.

"Storms and downpours have been occurring all around the UK. It is important that everyone should stay indoors and be well prepared for what could happen in this crisis." The woman on the screen said.

All the children gasped at her words, they all began to whisper and talk about what could happen.

The TV was then turned off by Roger. The old man sighed and looked over at the large window in the room.

"I don't think that it will happen here. The only odd weather we have had was a week ago, when it was snowing. But look now; it's a beautiful day." He said trying to brighten the spirits of the orphans.

But suddenly the entire sky turned grey and rain began pouring fast.

"Way to go, Roger." One of the orphans mumbled.

The old man sighed and suddenly transformed into his raincoat, he pulled an umbrella from… Somewhere, and walked out of the playroom.

"I'm going out to gather supplies. Make sure you all stay put. _Inside_." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay, we promise." The orphans replied together.

* * *

The children laughed as they played _outside_ in the rain; they splashed in large puddles and threw mud balls at each other.

Near sighed at the sight he was looking at, but he too had gone against Roger's wishes and sat outside. He sat by the gate while he played with his toy helicopter.

The albino was having fun until he saw BB and L leaving the gateway.

Near walked over to the teenagers.

"Where are you two going?" The white-haired boy asked with no real expression.

"L is taking BB out." BB said happily, before he savagely attacked the rain around him.

Near looked from the red-eyed teen to L. "Didn't you see the weather forecast?" He asked, growing suspicious.

"I don't believe what the television says." L replied in monotone.

"But I thought you were grounded." Near said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was let off. I'm going out for dinner, to celebrate my birthday." The teen replied. "I invited BB because he was with me when Watari suggested the idea. And if you don't tell anyone; I'll make you my successor." He added glumly before walking out of the gate.

BB waved at the albino before following L. The teen skipped through the puddles as he went.

Near sighed and returned to his toy helicopter. The white-haired boy saw Matt standing by the helicopter's controls; he figured that the red-head wanted a go.

Matt looked up behind his goggles. The red-head wore a very large raincoat and a large hat, only his eyes and a tiny cigarette was visible.

Near picked up the wet controls from the muddy floor and passed them to his roommate, who took them with joy.

The albino watched as the gamer made the helicopter do tricks he could never think of. But suddenly a thought crossed the white-headed boy's mind.

"Where's Mello?" He asked the red-head.

Matt opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't speak through the cigarette he had in his mouth. So instead he made the helicopter fly towards their bedroom window.

Near frowned, "Is he ill?" He asked.

Matt shook his head and pointed towards the sky.

"He's not coming outside, because Roger told us to stay in?" The albino asked sounding completely shocked.

Matt thought about his roommate's words, before nodding in agreement.

Near frowned but he didn't say anything else. He just continued to watch the helicopter in the air until Matt got bored and gave the controls back.

Matt sighed and put out the cigarette he had. He eventually woddled towards his bedroom window, which was two stories high above ground.

The red-head struggled as he lent over to grab a small pebble, he managed to gain it as well as a few others and he professionally threw them at the glass frame.

After a moment of silence, Mello appeared at the window; the blonde opened it and slowly lent out to look at his friend.

Mello thought Matt had said something, but he couldn't hear over the heavy wind and rain.

"I can't hear you!" Mello yelled down at the red-head.

Matt frowned and took in a big breath in to shout, but a loud clash of thunder erupted over his words. The red-head sighed and decided to go inside and talk to his friend directly. He glimpsed up at the bedroom window and frowned when he saw that Mello wasn't there anymore.

The gamer made his way inside slowly, he woddled his way across the garden and up the porch; he had difficulty in his large coat.

Once he was inside, Matt took off the uncomfortable outfit and ran through the empty halls and up the stairs to his bedroom.

When the red-head reached his room the power suddenly cut off and the house went dark, he felt like he was in a horror game.

The young boy pushed the door open slowly; it made an eerie _'creak' _and a flash of lightning appeared across the floorboards.

Matt screamed at the image the lightning revealed, it was an odd shape of a figure with many bumps in inhuman places.

It took a while for the red-head to realise that it was Mello, hiding under the blanket of their king-sized bed.

Matt walked over to the bed and stared at the boy's figure hiding under the blanket. When Mello didn't come out, Matt decided to crawl underneath it with him.

The blonde was surprised to see the red-head.

"What are you doing, Matt?" He asked the gamer as he sat next to him.

Matt replied with a shrug as he got comfortable.

Mello sighed, he took a bite from the chocolate bar he had with him before talking; "I guess you're wondering why I'm under here, huh?"

The red-head nodded as he reached for his DS that sat under his pillow. But before he got to his console, a flash of lightning emerged and he felt Mello cling to him.

Matt stayed frozen for a few moments. He didn't think that Mello was _scared_ of anything.

Mello quickly pushed off of Matt and took another bite from his bar.

"I'm not scared. I just thought that maybe you were scared…" The blonde said frantically.

Matt frowned; he didn't say anything to mock his friend. Instead he retrieved his DS and plugged in a pair of headphones, he gave the right ear-piece to Mello and he took the left piece for himself.

He played his video game and after a few minutes, Mello watched his companion. Soon everything else was forgotten and the two didn't hear any more rain or thunder.

Sometimes two people don't need a lot of words to show they care.


	10. Crisis

Author's Notes.

Very short chapter, full of randomness and dramatic scenes.

Disclaimer; I don't own a Death Note nor do I own the anime/manga.

* * *

The Wammy house was busy in repair, there was a crew of builders and craftsman and—maybe we should backtrack. After Roger had left the house to go for supplies for the storm, there was an accident.

What kind of accident? Well it went something like this….

Roger was hit by lightning and he forgot where he lived. Somehow the old fart ended up in Japan and with the help of a friendly police officer, Soichiro Yagami, Roger remembered where he lived and took a helicopter back there. But because Roger was the only man driving the helicopter, he crashed into the Orphanage; leaving half of the building in repair and half of the children dramatically injured.

L and BB arrived back at the Wammy house after their night out. The two identical boys now had tans and wore tropical coloured shirts.

L stood in shock at the sight of the house, (or half of the house) BB however, continued to skip along towards the orphanage. The red-eyed teen hadn't noticed any physical change.

"What the hell happened here?!" L shouted out.

At that moment, Near seemed to magically appear at his mentor's feet.

"We had an accident." The albino replied as he put a 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00 piece puzzle together. "What happened to you?" He added.

"BB and I decided to go to Hawaii to celebrate my _actual _birthday." L replied.

"Was it good?"

"Spectacular, actually."

"Did you get us anything?"

"Yeah I got- No! Wait! I need to know if everyone is okay." L said, suddenly remembering the crisis that had happened.

The teen ran into the Orphanage in a hurry, he was full of panic for his family.

L and BB were informed of what had happened and that most of the children were in hospital, including Matt, and that Mello had gone to the hospital with him to keep the red-head company. The teens left Watari's office after being told what had happened.

"Maybe BB and L should help with building." BB said as he walked beside L.

L looked over at the teen imitating his movements, "We'd only get in the way." He replied glumly as he walked hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

BB sighed and rubbed his tummy as it made a noise, "BB hungry." He muttered.

"I think the kitchen was badly damaged." L replied with a sigh.

BB gasped and looked at L with a face full of shock and sadness. "Then….. No jam until the house is fixed?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." L replied sadly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." BB yelled, dramatically.


	11. Hospital

Author's Notes.

Only one chapter today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Watari had decided to take Near, BB and L to the hospital to visit Matt. They left the orphanage in the hands of Roger, (who didn't get injured by the helicopter, despite the fact he was driving it when it crashed) and left early the next morning.

"Do hospitals have jam?" BB suddenly asked.

The limo had been silent until then. Near sat in the back with the jam addict, the red-eyed teen kept shifting in his seat. He had been deprived from jam for too long.

"I suppose they do. But I doubt they'd give any to a visitor. You'd have to be in an accident to have food from the Hospital's kitchens." Near replied glumly.

BB sighed and pulled a lighter from his trousers' pocket, "Well, BB will have to be in accident then." The loon muttered to himself as he light up the item.

Near widened his eyes and was about to scream for help, but the limo suddenly swayed to the left and BB went flying. (Remember to never sit like L unless you have a seatbelt on)

The red-eyed teen sat up and groaned as he held a hand over his now aching face.

Near sighed with relief when he saw that BB's nose was bleeding and that he'd probably broken it.

"Don't worry." The albino said as he played with his teddy bear that he'd brought with him, "We're going to a Hospital."

* * *

Matt played on his DS console violently as he beat a difficult boss. The red-head had his tongue sticking out to one side as he constantly swayed the console from side to side, as if it were helping him.

When the boss on his game killed his character, the gamer huffed in anger and threw the DS down on his bed.

He looked over at Mello who had stayed with him ever since the red-head tragically got hit by a helicopter that was driven by one of his so-called "Guardians".

The blonde had fallen asleep; his head was limply resting on Matt's hospital bed, he'd been asleep for a few hours now.

Matt was about to wake up his friend, but the familiar faces of L, Watari and Near burst through his private room's door.

The red-head could see BB in the background as he was rolled away on a bed by staff; he was groaning in pain and clutching his nose. Matt wasn't sure if the red-eyed teen was faking it or not.

Mello suddenly sat up quickly; he peered over his shoulder and glared at his familiars. He made an annoyed sound at the noise they had made to wake him up.

"We've come to see Matt." Watari said as he held the door open until everyone had entered the room.

Near looked over at the cast that was on Matt's leg, his foot was being held up by something. Probably to keep it supported.

"How bad is it?" The albino asked as he twiddled his hair.

Matt shrugged and then picked up his console once more. The red-head began his epic battle again and ignored his visitors.

"It's a clear fracture of the bone. He tore a few ligaments too." Mello said yawning.

L sighed. He left the Wammy house for a single night and a helicopter crashed into the building! How the hell could he go to Japan knowing what crisis he could leave behind?

"Where's BB?" Mello asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room.

"He broke his nose on the way here." Near replied with no emotion.

Matt and Mello both frowned at the albino's words, but they shrugged it off just as easily.

"Do you need anything, Matt?" Watari asked.

Matt shook his head.

Mello looked over at the group in the room, "We're fine." He said impatiently.

"Well, I think maybe we should see the other children. And see what BB's condition is aswell." L said, he felt too guilty to stare at Matt for too long.

Watari nodded and left the room, L followed. But before Near left, he placed his teddy bear by Matt's pillow.

Mello widened his eyes at the albino's actions, he watched the younger boy leave before looking back at Matt. The red-head glanced from the blonde to the teddy and shrugged.

"It's probably got a bomb in it." Mello said bluntly.

* * *

L walked into BB's private room. He gasped when he saw what his friend was doing.

BB was sitting in the corner happily sucking from a bag of red liquid.

"What are you doing?" L yelled at the red-eyed teen.

"BB found jam!" BB replied happily.

"That's not jam. It's blood." L replied frantically.

BB stayed still for a few moments, but he eventually shrugged and went back to it.


	12. Dark Past (Part One)

Author's Notes.

I couldn't finish this chapter today, so It'll have to be a _to be continued._

It's not entirely funny, I intend this chapter, (and the next one) to be very emotional and dramatic.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own DN.

* * *

"…As you can see _overall_ it's very safe here." Watari said as he led a social worker through the wrecked halls of the Wammy house.

"Apart from the fact that it was hit by a helicopter, which was driven by one of your staff." The social worker mumbled as she wrote notes down on a clipboard.

Watari winced at her words, "Yes, besides _that_." The old man said weakly.

"Very well, Mr Watari, It seems the condition of the house is safe. But you may want to consider about recruiting someone else for your staff." The social worker said, "And I want to ask about the children."

"The children?" Watari asked, sounding a bit worried.

The social worker raised her eyebrows in suspicion at the older man's reaction, "Yes, the children. How do they act together? Do they all get on well?" She questioned as she began writing on a new sheet of paper.

Watari began to lead the woman back to the un-wrecked part of the building as he spoke, "They all get along splendidly; it's almost as if they truly are one big family." He said as he opened the door to the playroom.

"Give me the fu**ing toy, Near!"

"Get out of my way, LOSER!"

"Owww! Let go of my hair."

"JAMMMMM!"

"AGH!"

Watari slowly shut the door again to cut off the children's screams. The old man held the same kind face the whole time, but he decided that he wouldn't be going that way.

The social worker's face was full of shock; she looked from the door and up to the older man's face.

"They have their bad days." Watari said as he slowly walked away.

"Right. Of course." The woman muttered to herself before quickly catching up to Watari once more.

"Is there anything else? Or are we finished?" Watari asked after he had led the woman out to the back yard.

"There is one more thing I would like to ask," The social worker replied as she sat down on a garden bench and began to flip through her papers, "Some of the children have had very unsettling backgrounds. Could you tell me some more about them?"

Watari nodded as he sat down next to the woman, "Which children are we talking about exactly?" He asked.

"Let's see," The woman muttered as she continued to search through her files, "Ah! Here we are. The children I want to know about are Nate River, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Beyond Birthday? And Lawliet… I'm afraid this Lawliet doesn't have a last name on the file." She said frowning.

Watari sighed with disbelief…. _Well of course it had to be them. Who else would she ask about?_

"Well I brought Lawliet here when he was eight, I treat him as my own son sometimes and-" The old man was cut off from his dramatic story by the woman beside him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Actually Lawliet's backstory is all here on the file. Don't bother with him, what about the rest?" She said sounding fanatic.

Watari frowned, "Well let's see… Beyond Birthday…"

* * *

~Ten years ago~

A five year old ran down the streets of London frantically, he was being chased. The boy made a quick turn into an alleyway, but to his dismay; it was a dead end.

"Nooo." The boy whined quietly as he scratched at the brick wall in front of him.

"Look! There he is!" A gruff voice sounded behind the youth.

The boy turned around, he stared at the men at the end of the alley with his big frightened red eyes.

He could see their names at the top of their heads. And he could also see when they were going to die. And the poor helpless boy knew that one of those men were going to die today.

"Go away!" The red-eyed boy shouted.

The men didn't back down, they continued walking towards him.

"Give me back what you stole and no one gets 'urt." The smaller man said.

The boy flinched at his words and clutched the small jar of jam he'd stolen.

"No… Hungry!" The boy replied, he fell down to his knees and sat in the cold snow that had fallen that morning.

A white floor, that was about to become a red surface.

"Come on kid, we don't need this sort of crap right now." The taller man said as he lent towards the small boy.

The man didn't see the sharp teeth coming and he wailed out as the red-eyed boy bit him savagely.

"You little bugger! I should kill you for that!" The tall man shouted as he lifted the boy up from the ground and raised his fist to hit the youth.

A gunshot suddenly sounded through the air. The small boy was dropped to the floor, he raised his crimson eyes to the tall man that had picked him up. The boy saw his life-span and name disappear slowly.

The man then fell to the floor; dead.

"Oh my god!" The smaller man screamed. He looked down the alley and saw a teenaged boy with a gun.

"Leave the kid alone!" The teenager yelled. He sounded a lot younger than he looked.

The smaller man didn't need to be told twice, he quickly ran away from the body and the kid. The teen stood to the side to let the frantic man escape; he had no intention of creating an even more dramatic scene for the youth.

Only then did the red-eyed boy realise that he'd been coated with blood from where the tall man had been shot. The boy looked up slowly as the teenager who had saved him walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" The teen asked.

The boy nodded slowly.

"My name is A. What's yours?" The teen, A, asked.

"BB.." The red-eyed boy replied.

* * *

"….And then A brought Beyond Birthday here." Watari said, finishing the story of BB's background.

The social worker was completely amazed at the old man's words. "That is very intense." She said, "And is A still here?" She added.

"No. A was a troubled boy. He took his own life a few months after he brought BB here." Watari said slowly.

"And how did BB act to that?" She questioned as she took notes down.

"It bothered him for a while. But now he looks up to Lawliet." The old man replied.

The social worker nodded, "Now, tell me about Mail Jeevas. The quiet one." She said.


	13. Dark Past (Part Two)

Author's Notes.

I watched Death Note the Movie today with my sisters and OMG it was amazing. I highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it.

Now onto the story. WARNING; this chapter hardly has ANY humour in it, it is intended to be emotional and dramatic. So keep your tissues close!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own DN.

* * *

~Three years ago~

The six-year-old, Mail Jeevas, sat crossed legged on the sofa in his family's sitting room. He was staring at a large TV monitor as he played his Xbox silently.

Well, he and the TV were silent, but his parents were being _very_ loud.

"We can't continue to raise Mail in this neighbourhood!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Where the hell do you suppose we go woman? We're broke. All because of _that boy_ in there!" His step-father yelled back. Mail could imagine that his step-father would be raising a finger to the living room as he said _'that boy'_.

"Maybe we could get him to his sister's for a while." His mother said, lowering her voice a little.

But Mail heard it clearly. He would give anything to live with his older sister, but she had recently had a child of her own. And she wasn't his _blood_ sister anyway. But he did love her more than his _blood_ mother and step-father.

Mail gave a sigh when he heard the two shouting once again. Sometimes the neighbourhood they lived in didn't seem as bad on the outside; it seemed worse on the inside, in _their_ house.

That evening while the three were eating their dinner, Mail's mother turned to her son and asked; "How would you like to live with your sister for a while?"

"We already discussed this. He's not living with her; she's already got a chav to look after." His step-father growled.

"Well what the hell do you propose we do?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You'll be seeing the back of my hand if you continue with this crap!"

"Why on earth did I marry you?!"

And the two continued to yell at each other all the way through their meal. But Mail didn't run up to his room or cry. He just silently ate the rest of his food and then went back to the living room to play his Xbox.

After a few hours passed of constant shouting, Mail's mother left the house in a rage. She never came back.

The next morning Mail's step-father was told by policemen that his wife was hit by a car and died instantly. Mail didn't even cry when he was told the devastating news.

After his mother's funeral, Mail overheard his step-father and step-sister talk about what they should do about the young red-head.

"He can come live with me, Dad." His step-sister said calmly.

"No. He isn't our family. He's just a burden." His step-father replied.

Mail sat outside of the kitchen, silently listening to the people who would decide what his life will be like.

"I've heard about an Orphanage. Over in England." His step-father said after a long pause.

"No! Dad, we can't give him away!" His step-sister replied sadly.

"Actually, I've already put his name down. I just need _you_ to take him there." The older man said, "We have no money."

"And you want me to fly from the USA to the UK just to get rid of my brother?"

"He isn't your brother! Just get rid of the brat!"

No more was said after that. Mail heard the backdoor shut loudly, and after a few minutes, his step-sister came out to the hall. She almost tripped over the small red-head who had been listening.

"Oh, Mail. Did you hear all of that?" She said sighing.

The gamer looked up at her with emotionless green eyes; he nodded slowly before walking away up to his room.

Mail was taken to the UK quicker than he expected. His step-sister was quiet the whole time. Once they arrived in London, they took public transport to Winchester; where the famous Wammy House was.

Mail's step-sister walked up to the Orphanages' gates, she led Mail to it with his tiny hand in her own big one.

"I'm sorry that Dad didn't have time to say goodbye." She said calmly, as she tightened the scarf around Mail's neck.

The red-head felt small, he only had a little suitcase with him. And he was wrapped up warmly for the fresh autumn air.

"Maybe in a few years' time, we'll see each other again. And we can be a family." She said as she kneelt down and kissed her step-brother on the cheek.

Mail watched his step-sister leave. She didn't bother walking him into the Orphanage, or through the gates for that matter. The red-head didn't feel like chasing after her, but he also didn't feel like going through the gates into the yard where loads of children were happily playing either.

So instead he just sat down on the curb of the pavement and pulled out a portable console and began playing his video games.

After a few hours, the bell at the top of the Orphanage rang out and the happy sounds of children drifted away. Mail hadn't realised that he had been spied on by one of the children the whole time.

"You've been playing that for a long time. Is it fun?" A young boy's voice sounded behind the red-head.

Mail looked over his shoulder and saw a boy no older than himself, with blonde hair and black clothes, on the other side of the gate.

The blonde took a bite from the chocolate bar he had with him and stared at the red-head on the other side of the gate. "Are you coming inside or not?" He asked impatiently.

* * *

"Matt and Mello seemed to connect well together." Watari said with a small smile.

"I see. And did Matt's step-father or step-sister ever contact the Wammy house, to ask if he was alright?" The social worker asked as she shifted through more papers and files.

"No. I don't think they ever will." The old man replied.

"Such a shame. He seems like a nice boy." The woman said shaking her head with disbelief, "Now, what about this boy, Mihael Keehl? I hear he's a trouble maker." She added.

"Oh… Where do I start..?" Watari muttered.

~Five years ago~

The name _'Mihael' _means _'who is like God?'_ And that specific name was given to a German baby who was brought up in a catholic church in London until the truth behind his birth was revealed when he was four years old.

Mihael was conceived after his mother was brutally attacked by a group of men, thus, leaving him born as a _bastard child_. The church gave him up and he was abandoned on the streets of London. They left him in a cardboard box, an Orphan, a bastard, a child, in a cardboard box to fend for himself.

No one would glance at the lonely boy, sure, they would pity him, but they wouldn't help. Unfortunately he was left in the _posh_ part of London, and the locals there looked at him like he was nothing more than a piece of dirt.

Mihael clutched at his stomach as he eyed the food in the bakery he stood outside of. He lifted a small hand up to the glass window and gave a small whine at the freshly baked bread loaf on display.

He knew that no one would buy him what he wanted, but some people were kind enough to give him a chocolate bar or remains of a sandwich they happened to have on them, but the blonde couldn't remember the last time he actually had a proper meal.

The small boy sighed as he eventually managed to force himself away from the delicious sight in front of him. He looked up at the sky, it was dark and cloudy. He knew that he'd be hiding in his cardboard box, trying to avoid the rain and thunder that he would receive.

Oddly enough, he still believed in God, even if the church had abandoned him. He just thought of himself as a sinner and that thunder was God's way of striking him down for the sins he'd committed.

That night the rain was so hard and the thunder was so cruel that Mihael didn't even sleep. He screamed and cried at the sky that was soaking his skin and clothes, and eventually he ran away from his little shelter and stumbled into the road.

The blonde never saw the car coming.

He awoke in a Hospital. He was wired up to a machine and his leg and arm was in plaster, but the young boy didn't care. He was just happy that he was in a warm bed.

The Doctors and staff at the Hospital found out that Mihael was an Orphan, and they managed to contact the most famous Orphanage in England.

The Wammy House.

* * *

"Mello is a tough boy. I think it was his past that made him that way." Watari said, sighing.

The social worker had a tear in her eye after hearing about the two stories, "It's a wonder as to how they manage." She mumbled through a croaky throat.

Watari nodded and checked his wrist watch "Is there anything else?"

"Um, there is one more child. Nate River." The social worker said, as she wiped her eyes.

Watari's eyes widened with a small hint of fear, "Oh, well, we're not really certain where he came from. One day I just found him on the doorstep; he was just sitting there, twiddling his only white strand of hair on his head." The old man replied nervously.

"How old was he?" She asked with shock.

"About… Two weeks old." Watari replied, casually.


	14. M&M

Author's Notes.

I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed my One-shots so far, and I intend to make over one hundred chapters, so don't worry about me stopping anytime soon!

Leave a review if you have any suggestions for any up-coming chapters, and as always, ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I don't own DEATH NOTE!

* * *

Mello was pleased that Matt would be coming home today. So would a lot of the other children, but the blonde didn't really care about them at all.

He awoke early and climbed over Near, (a bit too roughly for the albino's liking) and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and then he got dressed.

When Mello returned back to their bedroom he frowned at the white-haired boy who was still asleep in their king-sized bed they shared, (along with Matt.)

"Near? Aren't you coming to the Hospital to get Matt?" The blonde asked as he began to shake Near.

The albino groaned and hit his rival over the head with his teddy bear; which was surprisingly hard.

"Watari said that they'd be brought here, on a bus. We don't have to lift a finger." The genius mumbled as he brought the blanket over his head.

"Well what time will that be?" Mello asked, sounding disappointed and upset.

"Midday, I should imagine."

"And they expect me to wait that long?"

Near nodded before disappearing under the blanket.

Mello frowned; he looked over at the clock that hung over their bedroom door.

'_06:00am'_

He'd have to wait another six hours before he could see his red-head friend again. Sighing, the blonde left the room and wondered down the halls of the Orphanage. There was no one around; it was Saturday morning after all. No exams.

Mello made his way to the large kitchen that had recently been re-decorated after the dramatic accident. The blonde made his way to the large white fridge, he opened it and screamed when a frozen, red-eyed, teen fell out.

"BB?! What the hell?" Mello yelled at the shivering jam addict.

"BB…. Found jam…And door… Shut…" BB tried to reply through chattering teeth.

Mello shook his head and looked back into the fridge, every jar of jam had been opened and licked clean.

"How long were you in there for?" The blonde asked.

BB held up both hands, showing four fingers and two thumbs. "Six… Hours…" The teen said, weakly.

Mello tilted his head and began to climb into the fridge.

"What are you doing?!" L's voice suddenly emerged from the kitchen door.

"BB was stuck in here for six hours, and I have to wait six hours until Matt comes home. I thought maybe this is how I could pass the time." Mello replied, casually.

L walked over in his hunched pose and dragged the blonde out of the cold, "Any normal person would be dead by now." He said in annoyance.

"But BB survived." The blonde whined as he was put down on the kitchen counter.

"BB isn't any normal person." L mumbled as he shut the door to the fridge.

Mello rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest; he sat down on the counter and looked away from the teen that was helping BB up off of the floor.

"BB want jam." BB managed to finally say, after L had warmed him up by draping warm blankets over his shoulders and back.

L sighed before replying, "You ate all the jam. We'll have to go out and buy some more."

"Yay! BB gets to go out with L!" BB yelled happily.

Mello's eyes suddenly brightened as he heard the two teens talk, "Can I come?" He asked.

The two teens stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"You want to come? With us?" L asked slowly, making sure he understood what the chocoholic was asking.

"Yes. I need to pass the time as much as I can." Mello replied as he hopped off of the counter and walked over to the identical teens.

"I think Watari has banned you from ever setting foot inside a shop ever again." L said, calmly.

Mello sighed and nodded, "You're probably right." He muttered as he left the kitchen and slowly made his way to the back yard.

No one was out there, everything was calm. The air was crispy cold, it was a week into November and every orphan was talking about snow and sledding, even though a snowflake hadn't fallen in over two weeks.

Mello slowly walked over to the tyre that hung in the large oak tree in the corner of the yard. He climbed into it and brought his knees up to his chest, he missed his friend a lot more than he expected.

The blonde had fallen asleep in the tyre, and he was awoken by one of the orphans after a few hours.

"Hey, Mello?" The orphan whined.

Mello opened one of his blue eyes and glanced up at the over-weight kid who had awoken him, "What?" The blonde snapped.

The chubby kid took a step back at the tone of the sleepy boy.

"I just thought you may want to know that.. Uh…" The kid stumbled over his words.

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day." Mello said, cruelly.

"Ugh… The Hospital rang to say that Matt and the others will be arriving a bit earlier than expected." The orphan finally said.

Mello's eyes widened with joy, "Really? What time is it?" He asked as he climbed out of the tyre.

"Ugh.. I think its half past eleven." The over-weight boy said nervously.

"Thanks, fatty." Mello muttered as he walked away from the tree.

He pushed passed the other orphans that had come outside to play, and made his way over to the gate where he had first met Matt.

The blonde waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. And after what felt like _forever_, a large vehicle parked itself outside of the Wammy house.

Children began climbing out of the bus, some were still bruised and others had a few cuts, but nothing serious.

But Mello couldn't see Matt anywhere. The bus' doors closed after the children had climbed out, but the vehicle didn't drive away.

By now Watari had come outside to greet the children home, and once the old man had opened the large gates, Mello bolted through them and ran towards the bus.

"Mello! You can't leave the Wammy house without an adult!" The old man yelled.

Mello ignored him and ran up to the bus' doors, they opened after a while and the blonde climbed into the vehicle. He gave a small sigh of relief when he heard the familiar sounds of Matt's DS _beeping_ and _buzzing_ from the back of the bus.

The blonde walked to the back of the bus and took a seat beside the red-head. Matt hadn't seemed to register that it was Mello beside him and he continued to play his game.

After a long silence between the two boys, Mello finally spoke;

"You've been playing that for a long time. Is it fun?"

Matt froze and stopped playing his game, which caused his character to die. The red-head looked beside him; he gave a small smile when he saw his friend.

Mello smiled back and held out a hand to his friend, "Are you coming inside or not?"


	15. Order In The Court!

Author's Notes

This chapter is incredibly random.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own DN!

* * *

The court was uneasy with tension. Roger Ruvie stood on trial for his latest actions; crashing a helicopter into the Orphanage where he worked.

"Court in session!" The Judge yelled across the room. "Will the prosecution please take place?"

A young woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes stood up and presented her evidence.

"On October 31st a helicopter crashed into the Orphanage known as the Wammy House, which is located in Winchester England, the driver of the Helicopter was Roger Ruvie. The Helicopter originated from Japan, and was also a specific type of helicopter which only the Japanese police use." The woman said as she turned from the court to the Judge.

"Thank you, Halle. Would the witness please stand up to the witness booth?" The Judge said, eyeballing the courtroom.

A young boy with blonde hair pushed a wheelchair, with a red-head in it, up to the booth. And a man held out a bible to swear oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth inside the courtroom. The young blonde and the red-head swore their oath together before proceeding.

"Now, Matt? Is that your name?" Halle asked, once the red-head was inside the booth.

Matt eyeballed the courtroom, he suddenly felt incredibly shy and he couldn't say anything knowing that everyone was watching him. The red-head looked up at his blonde friend, who stood beside him.

The blonde sighed before raising a hand.

"You have a request?" Halle asked when she saw the boy raise his hand.

"Yes. I do." He replied, sounding annoyed.

"And what is that?"

"I wish to speak for my friend."

Halle looked up at the Judge, frowning. The Judge nodded back at the young woman. "You may."

"Thank-you, your Honour." The blonde said, "Matt isn't his true name. But that is what he wishes to be addressed as."

"I've heard about how the Wammy house changes the identities of its orphans, I won't question it. And what is your name?" Halle asked, calmly.

"Mello." The blonde, Mello, replied.

"Mello, could you ask Matt where he was on the 31st of October at 10:45pm?" Halle asked, getting straight to the point.

Mello nodded and kneelt down to Matt, the red-head whispered into his friend's ear.

"He said that he went downstairs into the kitchen." Mello said.

"And what happened while he was in the kitchen?" Halle questioned.

"He doesn't remember everything. He says that one minute he was getting a snack, and the next minute he remembers waking up in a Hospital." Mello replied after Matt had whispered into his ear once again.

"Does he know why he was in Hospital?" The woman continued.

"He says that the only information that was given to him was simply that there had been an accident at the Orphanage." Mello said, growing tired.

At that moment Mello spotted someone stand up in the courtroom.

"Roger was taking drugs at the time as well!" The person who raised their hand was one of the orphans who hadn't been harmed in the accident.

"I was not!" Roger yelled as he stood from his seat.

Suddenly there was an uproar of yelling, disagreeing and agreeing.

"Silence!" The Judge yelled as she slammed her hammer down.

The court room immediately shut up and everyone sat back down in their seats.

"Thank-you." The Judge said, re-gaining her cool, "Would Roger Ruvie please stand up?" She added.

Mello pushed Matt away in his wheelchair; the red-head had retrieved his console and was now playing it as they passed the old fart who had caused the whole accident.

Roger stood in the witness booth as he was then questioned.

"Mister, Ruvie. Would you please tell the court why you were driving a Japanese helicopter on the 31st of October?" Halle asked.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot." Roger replied.

The whole courtroom gasped.

"Why not?" Halle questioned.

"Because I don't remember." Roger said, sighing.

"And does this amnesia have anything to do with… _Drugs?_" Halle asked, sounding dramatic.

"No! I don't do drugs! But Mello and Matt do!" Roger said, sounding frantic.

The courtroom looked over at the two boys sitting in the back of the room. Mello's eyes were wide with shock, but Matt hadn't heard anything over his video game.

"Could the two boys please return to the stand?" The Judge said loudly.

Mello hesitantly pushed Matt back up to the booth; the red-head looked around in confusion.

"I can't believe you." Mello whispered harshly at Roger as they passed.

The old fart gulped back the fear that came from the ten-year-olds' words, and he rushed back to his chair.

"Is it true? You do drugs, at your age?" The Judge asked impatiently.

"Excuse me, your Honour; I thought I was asking the questions." Halle said with a small whine in her voice.

"Shut up, Halle!" The Judge said harshly as she lent closer to the young boys beside her.

Mello's eyes widened, he didn't do _drugs_, but Matt did smoke, and if this woman was going to get any closer she was surely going to smell the nicotine.

"We don't do drugs." Mello suddenly said, he sounded too desperate and he slightly flinched when he knew how he lied _under oath_.

The Judge glared at the blonde, and then at the red-head. Both boys were staring at the older woman; their eyes were wide and scared.

"All in favour of these boys doing drugs; say aye." The Judge said, suddenly looking over at the Jury.

The Jury muttered and mumbled in confusion, this wasn't what they came to rule out.

"AYE!" A familiar voice shouted across the room.

Mello and Matt frowned when they saw the owner of the voice.

BB.

The judge frowned, but continued to speak, "All in favour of the children not doing drugs; say nay."

"NAY!" BB yelled.

"Who's side are you on!?" Mello yelled at the red-eyed teen.

"Silence!" The Judge yelled.

When everything was quiet, the Judge sighed and thought about what her actions should be.

"I sentence you to-" Before the Judge could rule out the final decision. The doors to the courtroom opened.

"I'm sorry we're late." L muttered as he walked down towards the Judge.

Near and Watari followed the teen. Everyone stared in shock at the three arrivals.

"If I may," L muttered as he took the witness booth, moving Mello and Matt away, "Your Honour, I speak for everyone in this courtroom when I say that this has all been a waste of time." He said bluntly.

Near handed his mentor a handful of papers, and L handed them to the judge.

Everyone was staring in disbelief and shock at the strange teen.

The Judge glanced over the papers and laughed a little bit, "I see, in that case. Roger Ruvie goes free!" She yelled as she hit the hammer.

"And what about the boys?" L muttered.

"Ah, well, I'm sure two boys such as them couldn't possibly do drugs." The Judge said, almost sounding nervous.

L nodded, and walked out of the booth. He glanced over at BB, who was hiding with the jury, and the red-eyed teen followed.

Watari gave a small bow and escorted Near out of the courtroom. Soon the whole room was cleared, and as Mello pushed Matt away he looked up at Roger.

"Why the hell did you drag Matt and I down with drugs!?" The blonde hissed.

"Near told me a while ago that you drugged him." The old fart replied.

Mello growled and kicked the older man in the shin before walking away.


	16. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's Notes.

AGH! Thunderstorm here... ME NO LIKE!

So, the humour returns! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this, thank you all so much.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! (if I did, all of these would be OVA's)

* * *

"NOOOOO! BB DON'T WANT L TO LEAVE!" BB screamed as he clung tightly to L's leg.

L gave a deep sigh as he pulled his leg along the floor as the red-eyed teen clung to it desperately.

"I arranged to leave weeks ago. You even said that you were okay with me leaving." L said, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"But that was before!" BB whined, before his chin was knocked by a toy in the hallway.

The two teens struggled as they made their way through the Wammy house's halls. Eventually L stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the many steps.

"BB, I suggest you let go now. If you know what's good for you." L muttered.

"No! BB is never letting go!" The jam addict cried. He clutched even tighter around the other teen's leg and braced himself.

L simply gave a small sigh before half-running, half-walking down the stairs. BB's chin was constantly bumped and knocked along the way; _bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

By the time L came to the bottom of the stairs, BB's face was completely bashed in. L gave a small roll of his eyes before continuing down the hall. The rest of BB's body slowly came down the rest of the stairs, and all the red-eyed teen could do was make a tiny whimper.

As L turned another corner, along with the other teen clutching weakly onto his leg, he felt a small pain of guilt when he saw the orphans of the house eyeballing him from the large playroom.

The playroom didn't have a door, but instead; an arch. The arch was at least five foot wide, and L could see the children's faces clearly.

They were all staring at him, all but a certain three. Near, Mello and Matt.

The three roommates were a fair distance away from the other children; the three were settled closely to the large window in the corner of the room. Near was building a lego city, Mello was staring out the large window as he ate his chocolate, and Matt was silently sitting in his wheelchair with his broken leg up as he played his DS. But L noticed that they were all sharing the same expression; Sadness.

"L, the limo is ready." Watari called out, from the end of the hall.

L took a deep breath in, before looking away from the playroom full of sad children, and walked confidently down the hall.

The teen forgot about BB clinging to him, and he was only reminded when he couldn't get out of the front door.

"NO! L CAN'T LEAVE!" BB screamed frantically as he put his feet on either side of the door from the inside, to stop the teen from moving away any further.

"BB! I have to go!" L said growing annoyed, "I'll miss my plane!"

"GOOD!" The red-eyed teen yelled as he quickly let go of L's leg and wrapped his arms around the other teen's waist.

"Let go!" L began to whine like a girl as he reached for Watari.

The old man gave a sigh as he grabbed a hold of L's hands and began to tug at the teen.

There was soon a tug of war commencing, and eventually most of the children in the orphanage had grabbed hold of BB's legs and began pulling at the red-eyed teen, who had a hold of L, who had a hold of Watari, who was trying to pull L out of the house.

When the two orphans who were holding either of BB's legs, (Near and Mello) accidently pulled so hard that the jam-addict's trousers came off; everyone ended up in a small heap.

BB quickly let go of L and grabbed his trousers away from Mello and Near. The orphans of the house were pointing fingers at the red-eyed teen's brightly coloured boxers and laughed hysterically.

Once BB had concealed his shame, he turned around to face L once again.

But all he saw was many footsteps in the dirt and the gate swinging in the distance, as if someone had left in a hurry.

"Where did they go?" BB said quietly.

"They're gone." Near mumbled as he twiddled his hair.

All the orphans peered out of the door when they saw an airplane soar through the sky. And everyone knew who was on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BB yelled dramatically as he dropped to his knees and some sadly epic music played in the background.

"It's okay BB," Mello said, patting the red-eyed teen on the back, "It's not like in the next five years someone is gunna become a crazy killer and kill us all in a blink of an eye. No one is a match for L."

* * *

A/N

Oh, Mello, If only you knew...


	17. Crossed The Line

Author's Notes.

L's gone... NOOOOOOOO!

So, imagine the scene up until the first speech mark with some sort of sad, slow melody. You know, to get ya in the mood.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I don't own DN.

* * *

The day after L had left; the orphans hadn't made a huge attempt to move. Near had sat up a few times in bed, but he didn't do much besides twiddle his hair and peer across the room he shared with his roommates. Mello didn't stir in bed at all; he just had his back to Near, (which is how he slept most of the time) and held onto Matt's hand for comfort. Matt himself didn't really do a lot; he just smoked or played a video game, (with one hand) the red-head couldn't move around because of his broken leg anyway.

BB had glumly walked through the halls and wondered into the kitchen, where he found a jar of jam and slowly ate it. The red-eyed teen had eventually fallen asleep; the jar of jam he held limply in his hand looked as though it hadn't been touched at all.

Most of the other children were playing quietly, and they didn't talk much. The orphanage seemed almost….. Dead. It was like an orphanage for the walking dead without their mentor.

It was almost December, and the Wammy house didn't exactly welcome the thought of Christmas this year. Christmas was supposed to be about family.

But the orphans didn't have a _family_ without _L_.

"Mello's birthday is close. It's a shame L had to leave so soon." Roger muttered as he made his coffee.

The old fart had been talking to BB, who was still half-asleep with his head hanging on the large table. But the red-eyed teen hadn't been listening.

"Beyond? Are you alright?" Roger finally asked once he sat down at the table.

BB slowly raised his head from the table and looked over the old man who sat across from him. "BB don't want to talk." He muttered in a grumpy tone.

Roger's eyes widened a little; he didn't know whether to continue the conversation or let it go. Either way he just sipped on his coffee in silence.

BB suddenly gave a cry and threw the jam on the floor. "BB want L back!" He yelled.

The red-eyed teen jumped on the table and kicked Roger's coffee cup over. The hot liquid spilt all over the old man, who yelped in pain.

"You little-" Roger said angrily as he stood up quickly, "Come here and let me teach you a lesson!"

BB quickly scurried off of the table and ran out of the kitchen as the old man began chasing him. The red-eyed teen couldn't help but laugh manically as he ran down the hallways. Every orphan he passed gave him an odd look, and the clueless children were only even more shocked when Roger soon followed after the jam addict.

"Come here!" Roger yelled as he turned a corner and lashed out a hand for BB's shirt.

In amongst the struggle, Roger had managed to tear a piece of BB's black shirt, but the teen kept running.

But it didn't last long.

BB looked over his shoulder and laughed at the old man who was slowly losing his speed. But when the red-eyed teen looked back to see where he was going; he ran straight into a wall.

There was a small '_crack_' and then the jam addict fell to the floor.

"AAGGHHHH!, BB'S NOSE IS BROKEN!" BB cried as he clutched his face.

Roger eventually caught up to the teen and loomed over him.

"That. Is. It." The old man said in a harsh whisper, "You are going to be taught some real manners!"

BB winced at the word, _manners_.

"But BB don't like manners!" The teen said sadly.


	18. Manners

Author's Notes.

Once again, thank you for all the support and favs, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own DN.

* * *

Snow had finally begun to fall around the Wammy house. The backyard was full of igloos, snowmen, snow angels and footprints in no time.

The holidays had also begun too, and as the orphans slept in on a supposedly typical Wednesday morning, a dark, sleek, car drove up to the Orphanage's gates.

Once the car had parked outside, a woman got out of the vehicle. She had blonde hair, yellow eyes, and red lips. She wore a professional looking suit as well; like something a social worker or a psychiatrist would wear. The woman shuddered a bit from the cold and locked up her car before walking up to the Wammy house.

Just as she had reached the gates, a man came out of the building and hurried over to unlock them for her.

"Thank-you so much for coming, Ms Lidner." The old fart, Roger, said as he led Lidner in through the gates.

"No, please, just call me Halle." Lidner, (or rather, Halle) replied as she walked beside Roger.

"Please come inside, you must be freezing."

"Thank-you, Mister Ruvie."

The two walked inside the Orphanage and were soon warm once again.

"So, tell me about this child with the bad manners." Halle finally said, as Roger made himself and her a cup of tea once they had reached the kitchen.

"Actually he's not a child. He's fifteen." Roger muttered in response.

Halle's eyes widened a bit, "Fifteen? Why on earth did you wait this long to give him lessons?" She asked frantically.

"It's a long story, but now that my colleague has left; I am in charge of the Orphanage." The old fart said as he passed Halle her tea.

"I see," She muttered as she sipped on the hot drink, "Well, I would like to start as soon as possible."

"Excellent. I'm not sure where he is at the moment though. I'll ask some of the over orphans and-" Roger was shortly cut off by Halle as she raised her hand to stop him.

"No, it's perfectly alright. I'll find him myself; I find it easier on the children I teach. If someone they know is present while being taught these lessons…. Well, it often messes the whole thing up." Halle said, sounding professional.

Roger thought about the woman's words, before finally nodding in agreement, "You're absolutely right. Well, feel free to wonder the building, you'll find that rascal eventually." He commented dryly.

Halle nodded as she sat up from the dining table she had been sitting at. But before she left, she quickly asked over her shoulder; "What's the his name?"

Roger looked up briefly, "Hmm? Oh, right. His name is Beyond Birthday." The old fart said clearly.

Halle frowned as she walked out of the room, "This Orphanage is completely… Strange." She said quietly to herself.

Halle had finally gotten used to the layout of the building, and she had even introduced herself to some of the orphans.

One of the orphans, Near, had told her that they had last seen BB around the library; which was often deserted in the holidays. Halle thanked the albino before making her way to the Library.

It seemed completely deserted and quiet. Halle began to doubt that anyone had entered the room at all, and she was about to give up when she suddenly turned the corner and almost fell over two orphans.

One of the orphans had red hair and his left leg was in a cast, he had his back lent against the wall and he had been playing his DS while the other orphan, (who had blonde hair and wore black clothes) drew pictures on his leg's cast.

"I know you don't I?" Halle finally asked after she had stared at the blonde for a while in silence.

The blonde looked up at the woman and nodded quietly before returning to drawing on the other orphan's cast.

"We were in court a few weeks ago. You asked all those annoying questions." The boy said bluntly.

"Oh, of course, you're Mello, right?" Halle remarked.

"That's right." Mello said quietly, he didn't look away from the cast he was drawing on as he spoke to Halle, "Why are you here?" He added.

"I've come to teach private lessons to one of the orphans here. Beyond Birthday? Have you seen him?" The older woman asked.

"He's not in here. Matt and I have been in here all morning and no one has come in, besides you." Mello replied as he began to colour in the picture he had drawn.

Matt looked up briefly at Halle for a few seconds before returning to his game.

"Well, have you seen him anywhere?" The older woman questioned, growing annoyed.

"I haven't seen him around at all lately," The blonde replied, "In fact I haven't seen him around since L left." He added in a whisper.

"Since who left?" Halle continued, growing curious.

Mello dropped the felt tip pens he had been using and turned around to face Halle. His face was tight and slightly annoyed.

"L. He was our mentor, and he left a few days ago." He said in a sad voice.

Halle sighed, "Is that why he's been acting so aggressively these past few days?" She asked.

"I don't know. Like I said; I haven't seen him since L left." The boy said, his voice had begun to grow louder.

Halle shook her head at the orphan's attitude; she began to think that every child in the building needed a lesson.

"Are you staying here for long? I mean, in the building in general. Are you getting your own room?" Mello suddenly asked, his voice suddenly changed from angry to calm.

"I'm staying for a week tops." Halle answered in a calm tone too.

After Mello and Halle had talked for a while, Matt began feeling uncomfortable. The red-head looked up from his game as Mello began laughing with the older woman. The character on his game died after a few moments, but Matt didn't really care.

He reached for Mello's sleeve and tugged at it gently. When the blonde realised that his friend wanted his attention, he stopped talking to Halle and looked at the red-head.

Matt tilted his head and mouthed; _what are you doing?_

Mello frowned and mouthed; _what do you mean?_

Matt didn't reply in any way after that, he just gave a small sigh and started playing his game again. Mello shook his head and turned back to Halle; but she had already gone.

The blonde sighed and returned back to drawing on Matt's cast.

* * *

Halle left the library after finally giving up. As she turned the corner of the library's exit, she came face to face with a teen.

He was a few feet away from her; his posture was crocked and his hair was a mess. His eyes were red and they were hiding under the messy fringe on his head, and underneath his eyes were dark rims, as if he hadn't slept in a while. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans, he was also barefoot. But somehow through his plain clothes and messy hair; he had an eerie way about him. He also looked as though he'd broken his nose, it was purple and slightly crocked.

"You've been looking for BB." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I've been looking for Beyond Birthday. Are you him?" Halle asked, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes." The teen said.

"Okay then, BB- Can I call you BB?"

"Yes."

"BB, I'm Halle Lidner and I-"

"Lies!" BB yelled, cutting the woman's words off.

"Excuse me?" Halle said blinking with confusion.

"That's not your name. Your name is Halle Bullook." BB said simply.

"That's right. How did you know?" Halle asked, her voice began to sound nervous.

"BB knows a lot." BB replied darkly, with a small smile.

"Okay.." Halle whispered and re-gained her cool, "BB I'm here to give you lessons on manners."

"No! BB hates manners!" The teen screamed, suddenly his personality changed from being evil and mysterious to scared and childish.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to hurt you," Halle said with a small laugh in her voice, "I'm just going to start with a few simple questions."

"Like what..?" BB asked; he changed his posture so that he'd be ready to run if he needed to.

"Well, I'll start with a simple one. Like… What would you normally do if someone came up and asked for a chat?" Halle questioned as she stepped a little bit closer.

BB tilted his head in thought. "BB would ask them for jam. And if they don't have jam, then BB would threaten them." The teen replied; he sounded happy, as if he was confident that his answer was exactly correct.

"Ummm, that's not exactly what I wanted to hear." Halle mumbled.

_This is going to be the biggest problem that I'll face yet. Sh_e thought to herself.


	19. Small Talk

Author's Notes

Halle Lidner seemed to do a lot of different types of work before the SPK XD

I already miss writing about L. (that's why I'm always bringing him up)

ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I do not own DN

* * *

Roger had grown so accustomed to being in charge of the orphanage that he had hired a maid and other staff for the Wammy house. The orphans weren't entirely pleased about strangers coming into their home, but Roger had become too strict and the orphans weren't allowed to step out of line anymore.

"Alright BB, let's try this one more time." Halle said sighing as she sat down with the red-eyed teen.

It had been four days since she had arrived to give lessons to BB about manners, and he wasn't catching on anytime soon.

"BB don't like this game!" The jam addict sighed as he sat down in a huff.

"Please, BB. All you have to do is have a nice conversation with someone without threatening them or being inappropriate." Halle sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine." BB muttered as he crossed his arms and lent back in his chair.

"Great, I'll bring in our next… Tester." Halle muttered as she walked over to the kitchen door. They had been using different orphans for BB to talk with. But everyone seemed to make him angry or he just wouldn't communicate with them at all.

Halle had decided to use the kitchen to teach lessons; it was the room BB spent most of his time and it seemed to work well. Given the circumstances.

BB widened his eyes in surprise when the next child walked in.

Near.

"Okay Near, take a seat and start a conversation." Halle said as she nudged the albino closer to the dining table.

BB watched the white-haired boy intensely until he sat down. Near didn't really look amused or bored, but you could never tell how he felt.

Halle stood by the counter and watched the two orphans, but they didn't share a word for ten minutes straight.

"Okay, BB, how about you start?" The older woman said, sighing to herself.

BB cringed slightly and glared at the albino across from him. He gave a big sigh and finally spoke, "So, how was Near's day?" He fumbled around with his sleeves and didn't make direct eye contact while he spoke.

"It was alright." Near replied in a monotone voice.

Nothing else was said.

Halle gave a large sigh and walked up to the albino and whispered in his ear. After she had whispered she walked back to the counter and watched the scene take place.

"How do you feel about the new staff?" Near asked as he twiddled his hair.

BB frowned slightly, but he thought about his answer all the same.

"BB doesn't think the maid does what she's paid for." The teen replied, his voice was slightly muffled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because BB knows."

"How do you know?"

"Because BB knows."

"I know you know, but how do you know?"

"Because BB kno-"

"That's enough!" Halle said sharply, cutting off the teen's words.

"But BB was making conversation." BB whined.

"You were being unreasonable." Halle replied as she walked over to the table and sat down with the two orphans.

"I think I'll leave now. I have urgent matters to attend to." Near said simply as he hopped off of his chair and walked out of the room.

Halle put her hands in her head and gave a long sigh, "This is going nowhere." She muttered to herself.

"Can BB have jam now?" BB asked after a moment of silence.

"No. Not until you've learnt to at least respect other people." Hall replied a bit too harshly, "I'm going to call the next child. Wait here."

* * *

BB glared at Mello, Mello glared right back.

Halle sighed, "Could one of you please start a conversation?" She asked in annoyance.

"So, how long are you going to be taught these stupid lessons?" Mello asked, trying to sound casual; but failing.

BB flinched, "BB doesn't have to do these! BB can stop whenever BB wants!" The red-eyed teen said with a whine in his voice.

"Oh, really? So that's why you've been locked up down here for the past few days." The blonde's tone was sarcastic.

"No, BB just likes it down here." BB replied.

"Have you actually learnt anything?"

"Yes."

"That's not what Near told me." Mello muttered to himself.

But BB heard it loud and clear; he quickly stood up from his chair and began throwing plates from the cupboards at the chocoholic. Mello quickly ducked under the table, he managed to miss most of the flying objects.

"BB! Stop it!" Halle yelled.

The teen ignored her and continued to throw the china around the room. The older woman sighed; she quickly and expertly grabbed one of BB's arms and pinned him down on the table, stopping him from destroying any other object in the room.

Mello peered out from under the table and was slightly shocked when she saw what Halle was doing.

"Leave." Halle said harshly to the blonde boy.

Mello didn't need to be told twice; he quickly jumped up and left the room.

"Mello started it." BB whined after being pinned down in silence for a few minutes.

Halle sighed (she does that way too much) and moved off of the teen, releasing him.

"You're just as bad as each other." She said rubbing her temples in frustration.

BB crossed his arms and sat back down on his chair, "Can BB have ja-"

"NO!" Halle yelled over his words. She quickly re-gained her cool before speaking again, "I'm going to bring another child in. At least _try _this time."

BB nodded slowly before playing with a sharp piece of china that had broken on the table.

* * *

BB frowned at the red-head across from him. How the hell was he supposed to talk to _him?_

"Alright Matt, you start." Halle said calmly.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind. He shut it again and thought of something to talk about. After a few minutes he simply shrugged and pulled his DS from… Somewhere, and began playing it.

Halle rolled her eyes. She came up behind the red-head's chair and plucked the console from his hands. Matt's eyes went wide; he turned around and looked up at the older woman.

"You can have it back when you finish talking to BB," Halle said simply, "Now, BB why don't you start?"

BB nodded and thought of what to say to the sulking red-head, "Have you been smoking long?" He asked, sounding casual for once.

Halle's eyes widened, so did Matt's. The red-head shook his head frantically and mouthed; '_NO_' to BB.

The red-eyed teen frowned, "But BB saw the other day." He said in a confused tone.

Matt continued to shake his head and made signals, indicating for BB to change the subject ASAP!

"But BB can smell it now." BB said leaning closer and sniffing at the nicotine which was coming of off Matt.

The red-head looked frantic. He glanced up at Halle quickly before looking at his wrist watch. The gamer made it look like he had to be somewhere, so he hopped off of the seat and made a quick escape.

"BB don't understand." The teen mumbled to himself.

"It's perfectly alright BB. You improved since your last conversation." Halle said as she walked over to the table, "I don't think you're as bad as Roger makes you sound." She added softly.

BB tilted his head a little, "BB isn't bad. BB just wants L back." The teen said sadly.

"I understand." Halle said as she handed the teen a jar of strawberry jam, "Just promise that you won't cause any more trouble."

"BB promises." BB said happily as he took the jar and began eating away.

* * *

A/N

Matt no longer has a cast on! He made a complete recovery!

So much for Mello drawing on it, what a waste of time...


	20. Missing You

Author's Notes

Two chapters in one day, where do I find the time?

Also, I've finally made an AMV for the Wammy Boys~ watch?v=uwxgK5FbuhE the link may not work for some reason, but might as well try!

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; For the twentieth time, I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE!

* * *

Mello sat upstairs in his room, (which he shared with two other orphans) he sat alone.

Why was he sitting alone? Because he was annoyed.

Why was he annoyed? Because it was the 13th of December.

What's wrong with the 13th of December? It's his birthday.

So why was he sitting in his room, alone and annoyed, on his birthday? Because he didn't want one this year.

The blonde had no intention of celebrating without L, so that's what he was going to do until L returned. Nothing.

Even if it means staying ten years old forever.

Mello sighed and lent against the large king-sized bed he shared with his roommates, he could hear laughter coming from the back yard that lay two stories below his bedroom. He didn't even feel like beating every child in a snowball fight. And you can tell that something was wrong with Mello if he didn't feel like beating anyone up.

There was a soft knock at the door, Mello didn't react; he just bit a chunk from the chocolate bar he held. He could hear footsteps on the other side; they were quiet, almost too quiet. And eventually they faded away.

After a few minutes, the blonde sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, but no one was outside. However, there was a small package on the floor.

Mello raised an eyebrow, (which he doesn't have) and knelt down to the untidily wrapped package. He picked it up and brought it back inside his room before opening it.

It was mainly full of stuffing and cotton to make it look bigger, but all it really was, was just a small rectangle box and a note.

The blonde sighed before reading the note; it looked like Matt's handwriting, scruffy and elegant.

It said;

_**Dear Mels' **_

_**I know you don't wanna turn eleven this year, but you can't have everything. Anyway, I got you this gift, I hope you like it. I sent this note instead of talking face-to-face because I didn't want you to beat me up in case you didn't like it. After you quit sulking, come to the basement, I have a surprise for you.**_

_**Matty**_

The red-head had addressed himself and Mello with the nicknames that the two only used on each other, it made Mello a bit angry but at the same time he knew that Matt was right. You can't have everything.

The blonde stuffed the note inside his pocket and opened the box, it had a rosary inside; the same rosary that Matt had broken a few months ago.

The two had been fighting about something and Mello had cornered Matt to the top of the stairs. The red-head had eventually slipped and by reflex he had grabbed at the closest thing, which was Mello. But he grabbed at his necklace instead, and it broke. The two ended up both falling down the stairs; they both learnt their lesson and hadn't had a real argument since.

Mello dropped the box and examined the rosary closer; it looked as though it had never broken in the first place. He slipped it on over his head and decided to make his way to the basement.

The hallways were empty and there could be no laughter heard from the yard anymore, it was almost eerie.

The blonde tried to ignore it and quickly ran down the stairs to the basement. At first he thought that everyone was going to jump out at him, like they had done for L on his birthday. But all that Mello saw was every orphan sitting in front of a laptop.

He thought nothing of it at first, but he eventually noticed what was on the laptop's screen. One Letter. Bold, elegant, and black. It stood out clearly from the white background behind it.

L.

Mello quickly rushed through the orphans, stepping on some and shoving others. They all screamed from pain and fright. But eventually Mello reached the laptop and he grabbed the microphone linked up to it.

"L? L, is it really you?" He asked desperately.

"Yes. Happy birthday, Mello." L's voice replied through the machines speakers.

"Screw that, when are you coming home?" Mello said with happiness.

"Sometime in the fall, detective work can be quite boring."

"Have you solved any crimes?"

"Of course, in fact, I've already solved three." L replied, his voice sounded pleased, "I just need to wrap this one up and then I'll be home."

All the children cheered in the room.

"Has Roger given you your present yet?" L asked Mello once the noise quietened.

"No. The old fart never seems to have time for us anymore." The blonde replied.

"Well I'm not surprised, he always was a brute. Anyway, your present is from Watari and I, it's a laptop. So that way we can stay in contact regularly." L said simply.

"Really?!"

"Yes but you have to share with BB and the others-"

"BB heard L say his name!" BB yelled, cutting off L's words.

The red-eyed teen jumped down from…. The ceiling, and grabbed the microphone out from Mello's hands.

"BB miss you!" BB whined.

"I miss you too, all of you." L replied loudly, for everyone to hear.

"We miss you L."

"Come home."

"It's not the same without you."

"I'm hungry."

The cries of the orphans ran out across the room, and they talked with their mentor most of the night until one by one, they all fell asleep.

Mello was happy, and he accepted turning eleven that year. He couldn't wait until L came home.


	21. Dentist

Author's Notes

**WARNING: MAJOR DRAMA SCENE UP AHEAD!**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note!

* * *

There was one time of the year which everyone hates. Sometimes it's on different dates, sometimes we forget all together, but it's the one thing that children hate to do; go to the dentist.

"NO! BB WILL NOT GO THERE!" BB yelled frantically.

Roger sighed. He looked over at the red-eyed teen who was using some of the other orphans as shields.

"It's only for a single afternoon. If you continue to act this way I'll have to phone Miss Lidner again." The old fart said strictly.

BB glared at the old man from behind his human shields, the teen eventually sighed and dropped the orphans in defeat, "Fine. But BB won't be happy." He muttered as he walked towards the large limo.

He climbed in and saw Near had already been brought there, it was only a matter of time before the rest came.

"How do you plan to bring Mello here? It's not like he'll come willingly." Near asked Roger.

Roger walked over to the limo and lent against its shiny black surface. The old man held a fishing rod in his hands, "Don't worry, I have it all planned out." He said with a small smile.

Suddenly the fishing rod jerked and the old fart began to reel in the line, after a few moments the hook appeared from around the corner of the building; it had a chocolate bar attached to the end of it. And Mello followed it desperately.

The blonde boy crawled on his hands and knees after the candy, he pounced for it multiple times as well. When the reel reached its limit, Roger threw the chocolate inside the vehicle and the orphan followed.

"You are pathetic." Near mumbled as he watched Mello open the bar and devouring it as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

The blonde frowned, "Why are we in here?" He suddenly asked after he had eaten the whole thing.

"Dentist." BB mumbled in a sad tone.

"NO!" Mello yelled as he rushed up to the limo's door.

The door suddenly shut before the orphans could escape, Roger could be seen on the other side with an evil smile.

"You won't get away with this!" Mello yelled dramatically as he slammed his hands against the window of the door, "Matt will get you, and you'll be sorry!"

"You really think he can beat me?" Roger said shaking his head in disapproval, "You must be joking."

Suddenly a snowball flew out of nowhere and struck the back of Roger's head. The old man growled as he slowly turned around to face his enemy.

Matt.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little hero." Roger commented darkly.

Mello's eyes widened as he saw Matt. The blonde began to slam his hands against the window again, "Matt! Run! Don't worry about me, save yourself!" He shouted.

The red-head gasped when he heard Mello, he couldn't see his friend because of the tinted windows of the limo; but he knew where he was.

"If you want to see your friends again, step into the vehicle," Roger said simply, he stood aside and raised an arm out to the door, "Now."

Matt looked over his shoulder at the Wammy house, he knew that if he went inside the limo, he may never come out. But he wasn't going to let Mello, (and the others) face this horror alone.

The red-head lifted his head with confidence as he walked towards the sleek, dark, vehicle. He nodded at Roger; the old fart nodded back and opened the door.

"No.." Mello whimpered as he saw Matt enter the limo, "You should have ran when you had the chance."

Matt had nothing to say, he didn't even make eye contact with anyone. He just sat down, in shame and played his DS, (which came from somewhere) in silence.

Nothing was said as Roger drove the orphans to the dentist. Once they arrived, Roger gave the names, (or rather, fake names) to the receptionist and they waited in the waiting room.

After what felt like forever, the first name was called out; "Near Wammy."

The albino had been playing with the toys in the waiting room, he looked up at Roger; waiting for him to escort the way.

The old fart stood up and led Near into the small room where the dentists did their work.

"Hello, Near. My name is Rendil, and I'll be your dentist for this evening." The dentist said.

Near could tell the accent was fake, but he didn't say anything about it, in fact he didn't say anything at all and jumped up on the large bed/chair.

His check-up went very quickly, almost too quickly.

"You're teeth are outstandingly white. I've never seen anything like it before." Rendil commented in awe.

"I know. Do I get a lollipop now?" Near said in a emotionless voice.

* * *

After Near, Mello was called in.

"Good evening, Mello. My name is Rendil, could you please hop up on the seat?" Rendil asked simply.

Mello frowned as he looked up at his dentist. The blonde hair looked…. Familiar. The chocoholic climbed onto the chair and his check-up took place.

"I'm afraid you'll need a filling." Rendil muttered as she began to gather new objects.

Mello was about to protest but his mouth was suddenly full of objects and he had a filling in seconds. The blonde boy attempted to punch the older woman, but restraints came out of nowhere and tightened around his wrists.

This dentist was well prepared.

* * *

Mello left the room in a sulk; he had his hand to his cheek as he walked over to his seat which was far away from the creepily smiling Near.

Matt's name was called next.

"Hello Matt. Could you please seat yourself on the chair?" Rendil asked.

Matt didn't see the dentist's face because she had her back to him, but he wasn't too bothered about it. The red-head jumped up on the chair and opened his mouth; he just wanted to get it done and over with.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to remove your goggles. I'm getting a terrible glare from the light." Rendil said as she reached for the orange goggles on the young boy's head.

Matt quickly covered his goggles with his hands; he didn't want them taken away.

Rendil glanced over at Roger; the old man shrugged which made Rendil sigh. Somehow she managed to check the red-head's teeth while he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Your teeth are very clean. Do you brush them regularly?" Rendil asked once she had finished.

Matt nodded in response. He didn't take his hands off of his goggles even when his check-up was over. He even walked out of the room like that, which caused him to walk into a few people and a wall.

* * *

BB gave a small whine when his name was called. He glumly walked into the dentist's room and sat on the chair with a sigh. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Do you eat a lot of seedy fruit?" Rendil asked.

BB nodded, he tried to say; "Jam" but it was muffled by the objects in his mouth.

"Just clean them a little more," Rendil stated as she withdrew the objects and handed BB a cup, "Rinse." She added.

The red-eyed teen rinsed and looked up at Rendil. His eyes widened in surprise and he spat the liquid all over the older woman.

"Halle Bullook!" BB yelled as he stood on the chair and frantically pointed fingers at the dentist.

"Shut up!" Rendil, (Halle, Lidner, Bullook, whatever you wanna call her) whispered harshly, "I thought your social skills had improved enough that you wouldn't be like this in public!" She added.

BB quickly realised his behaviour and he jumped off of the chair, landing in front of Halle by just a few inches. A devious smile was planted on his face.

* * *

"Well, thank-you so much. We'll be back again before you know it." Roger said to the dentist as he walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Mister Ruvie?" Halle called out after the old man, "It's your turn now." She stated darkly.

Roger peered over his shoulder to see the woman wearing a surgical mask and holding a deadly-looking drill.

"No! You had the children! We agreed I be spared!" Roger pleaded pathetically.

"That's what we all say." Halle laughed evilly.

_They say that you can still hear the old man's screams in the wind to this very day._


	22. Near Weight Gain Experience

Author's Notes.

This chapter was rushed and very random.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Near made his way through the hallways on his brand new bicycle, which he got for Christmas a few days ago. He made a quick turn and almost ran over a few children who were playing in the halls, but his expression stayed… Well, it just stayed expressionless.

The albino had been playing on his new toy for twelve hours straight; it was now one O'clock in the morning, but he continued to savage the silent halls of the orphanage.

Somehow the albino managed to drive _up_ the stairs of the building, (which gave him many strange stares from the other kids around him) he continued up the hall until he made a right and ended up in his bedroom.

The white-haired genius scoffed at his roommates. Matt and Mello were happily, asleep, cuddled up, together in the king-sized bed they all shared. If they were a few years older, Near would spread _very_ graphic rumours about them.

The albino sighed and pressed a button on his bicycle, his seat ejected (somehow) and he went flying into the air. His face remained expressionless and he twiddled his hair as he fell from the ceiling and landed onto the bed.

Mello groaned from the sudden jolt, he glared over at the white blob who had catapulted from the sky. The blonde was thankful that the bed was large enough to avoid him. Even Matt looked up briefly, but he soon pulled Mello back into a sleepy hug and the two fell asleep once again.

Near smiled evilly from the fact that he had disturbed his roommates. He twiddled his hair for a few hours before falling asleep.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" The orphanage was awoken by the shrill screams of Mello.

The chocoholic stared in shock at the sight across from him. It looked like Near, but it was larger, rounder, chubbier and even _creepier_.

"What the hell is it?" Mello hissed quietly to Matt.

The red-head sleepily sat up and looked over his roommate's shoulder. The gamer yelped and hid behind Mello after he viewed the horrifying scene.

Near, (or whatever it was) sat up and looked over at the frightened boys.

"What are you two staring at?" The albino muttered in a sleepy tone.

Matt and Mello watched the younger boy with hanging jaws and wide eyes. They didn't know how to respond at all.

Near just shook his head in disbelief and struggled to get out of bed. The albino hopped onto his bicycle, (which creaked A LOT) and he rode away slowly.

Mello and Matt watched the genius leave in silence. Once they heard all the other orphans scream and the clattering of the bicycle going down the stairs sounded, Mello turned his head and looked at Matt in shock.

"Did he gain six-hundred pounds in the night?" The blonde asked in a small whisper.

Matt gulped before nodding frantically in response.

"We should destroy that bicycle…" Mello said in a dark tone, "Before it destroys him."

* * *

The next morning, Near got up in an epic struggle and climbed onto his beaten bicycle.

Which thankfully; broke under the enormous weight-gain.

(Near got over it and lost over one-thousand pounds; returning to his regular weight)


	23. Kidnapped Vacation (Part One)

Author's Notes

This will have to be a two-parter, I've been planning this one for while.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Mello asked frowning at the red-eyed teen across from him, "You want to go to the beach now? In _DECEMBER_?"

BB nodded frantically, "Yes. BB decided it yesterday." The jam-addict said simply.

There was a small silence.

"Okay," Mello said shrugging, his voice had no real enthusiasm, "Let me just go and-"

"NO!" BB shouted, he quickly stood up and blocked the younger boy's path, "There's only room for two. Mello and BB." The red-eyed teen whispered.

The blonde boy frowned, "But I can't leave Matt alone. Who will feed him if I'm not here?" He asked as he tried to push the teen aside.

BB simply sighed and knocked Mello unconscious. He struggled as he lifted him over his shoulder and ran out of the Wammy house.

* * *

Mello groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw sunlight shining down on him, the air was cold and he could hear _waves_. The blonde gasped and sat up quickly to find himself wearing-

"A girl's swimsuit!?" Mello yelled.

BB suddenly appeared beside him, he wore a colourful shirt and baggy white shorts. He also wore very colourful sunglasses.

"But BB thought that Mello was a girl." The red-eyed teen muttered.

Mello stared at the older boy beside him; he slowly shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you! Where the hell are we?" He finally asked.

"BB said we'd go to beach. So that's where Mello and BB is." The teen said simply before he sipped on his tropical drink from a coconut.

"I'm getting the hell away from here." Mello muttered as he stood up and walked away.

BB rolled his eyes before he followed after the blonde. He continuously slurped on his tropical drink once he had reached Mello's side. Eventually Mello slapped the coconut out of the red-eyed teen's hand and stormed off once again.

Mello yelled in frustration when he realised that he could see absolutely nothing but sand and ocean. He eventually sat down in a huff and brought his knees to his chest.

BB eventually caught up to the enraged chocoholic and stood a few inches away from him; he slurped on his newly made tropical drink that he had gained….Somehow.

Mello looked across the sand and sea, silently accepted the fact that the red-eyed teen had kidnapped him.

"BB, why the hell did you choose me to go with you?" Mello finally asked.

BB didn't reply, he just continued to slurp his drink in an irritating tune. Mello growled and quickly slapped the drink out of his hands again, earning the older boys attention in doing so.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Mello shouted.

"Make sandcastles!" BB shouted happily, he quickly retrieved a bucket and spade from….Somewhere.

Mello watched in disbelief as the teen quickly and skilfully built a ten-foot high sand castle. The red-eyed teen climbed it afterwards and placed a flag on top that read; _"BB's island"_

"We're on an island!?" Mello yelled up at the older boy.

"We're on BB's island!" The teen corrected.

Mello frantically looked over the ocean and began calling for help.

BB frowned and tilted his head as he watched the younger boy wave his arms and jump around on the ground below him.

"What is Mello doing?" BB asked when he saw the blonde push something along the ground.

Mello glared up at the teen and continued to push the boat he had made out of sand, "I'm leaving this damn island!" He yelled in response.

The blonde pushed his make-shift boat into the ocean and jumped onto it. But he was quickly engulfed in a heap of wet sand.

"Damn it!" Mello yelled as he struggled to escape the wet sand, "Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYY?" He yelled up at the sky dramatically.

His echo shot out across the clouds and out into space, but not a lot of people paid attention to it.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	24. Kidnapped Vacation (Part Two)

Author's Notes

I hope I haven't lost my touch or anything. I can guarantee a chapter every single day, but some may be short and some may be really looong.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Matt had been wondering the halls of the Wammy house for a while now. He was worried about Mello; he hadn't seen the blonde for a while now.

The red-head had asked a few of the other orphans if they had seen him, but they simply replied with the fact that they hadn't noticed his absence. Eventually the young gamer had no choice but to go and ask Roger.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him around. But now that you mention it, I haven't seen Beyond Birthday either." Roger muttered from behind his desk.

Matt gave a small sigh and frowned at the old fart. He wasn't really helping at all. So the red-head just gave up and left the room. He didn't know that Near, the albino genius, had been listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door.

"Matt," Near called out bluntly as the red-head passed him, "I need your help." He added.

Matt's eyes widened in shock when he heard the genius' words. Near needed _his_ help?

The red-head slowly turned around and faced the albino; he waited for the younger boy to speak.

"Mello and I were supposed to do a project. But he's been missing for a while. I wondered if you knew where he was." Near said as he twiddled his hair slowly.

Matt shook his head, indicating that he hadn't seen his friend for a while either. Near frowned and looked down in thought.

"BB has been missing for a while as well. I wonder if they've ran away from the orphanage." The albino muttered to himself.

Matt gasped when he heard the white-heard boy's words. _Mello wouldn't have left him without saying good-bye, would he?_

Near noticed the other boy's reaction and quickly thought of something to say, "I'm sure it's nothing like that. BB's probably just kidnapped him and taken him to an island or something." He said in a reassuring tone.

Matt's eyes widened even more; he didn't know which one was worse, Mello being kidnapped? Or Mello running away?

The red-head quickly grabbed at the albino's white sleeve and dragged him off. He was determined to find his friend no matter what, even if it did mean he'd have to ask Near for help.

* * *

Mello had found a rock-pool where he had curled up and slept in that night. He tried to avoid BB as much as possible, but the teen wouldn't leave him alone.

That morning the blonde was awoken by the sound of BB singing. The deprived chocoholic looked up over his little rock fortress and saw the red-eyed teen dancing on his giant sandcastle. He sounded as though he was singing a psychotic song with very disturbing lyrics, but his tone sounded drunk so it wasn't as threatening as it should have been.

Mello groaned and put his head back in the sand, trying to drown out the horrible sound, but it got closer and closer until BB was eventually singing right into the blonde's ear.

"SHUT UP!" Mello yelled into the older boy's face.

BB stumbled back and fell over, at first he was shocked but eventually he began laughing and rolled around in the sand.

Mello rolled his eyes at the teen and climbed out of his rock pool, a sudden chill filled the air and the blonde's teeth began chattering.

"Why the hell did you have to kidnap me in December? You could have waited until June or something!" Mello yelled in frustration.

BB tilted his head in the younger boy's direction, "But BB thought that Mello wanted to come." He muttered.

"I did, but I wanted to bring Matt. He said he'd teach me how to surf next time we go the beach. And I kinda wanted to bring Near…. You know so I could bury him in sand and stuff," Mello said as he kicked at the sand nervously, "I just don't know how to spend this time with you. I mean, we've never really communicated." He added.

BB stopped rolling around and looked up at the younger boy, he looked off into the ocean's distance before replying; "But BB don't know anyone else. Near is boring, Matt don't talk, L is….Gone. But Mello is fun." He said distantly.

Mello gave a long sigh, _'I wish L was back'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Somehow Near and Matt had rented a private jet, and with the help of Near's contacts, (Lidner) they managed to track the whereabouts of BB and Mello.

"They're somewhere in the Caribbean. I have no idea how they got there though." Lidner called from the front of the jet.

Near twiddled his hair glumly as he listened to the older woman's words, "Are you sure they're both there?" he asked.

"It's positive that BB's there. I can't be certain that Mello is with him." She replied as she piloted the jet professionally.

Matt gave a small whine and pressed his face against the tiny window he sat by. Near noticed the older boy's mood and snapped his fingers, suddenly a stewardess appeared and served the two boys a martini each.

Matt's eyes were wide and confused at Near's secrets, he didn't want to know what else the albino was capable of.

Soon the jet landed on an uncharted island where BB was supposedly located. Lidner opened the jet's door and lifted Near out, but Matt was too impatient and he bolted out of the Jet as soon as the door opened.

"Should we stop him?" Lidner asked as she still held Near.

"No. This is something he has to do." Near replied dramatically as he twiddled his hair and stared after the red-head, "You may put me down now." He added, ruining the epic moment.

Matt ran along the sandy surface until he came to the edge of the island where a very large sandcastle was. The red-head stopped in his tracks and stared up in disbelief at the flag that read _'BB's island'_

Matt suddenly felt like he was in a video game; he was Mario, Mello was Peach and BB was Bowser. Suddenly the thought of Mello being kidnapped didn't bother him as much.

The red-head ran inside the large castle and beat all the obstacles as he made his way up to the top of the castle, where BB would be keeping Mello.

Matt burst through the sand door's, (which feel apart afterwards) and confronted the sight in front of him. Suddenly the whole epic moment was washed away.

Mello was giggling like a girl on the floor as he held a tropical drink in each of his hands. BB was cackling an evil laugh as he swung from the sandy chandelier; he also held a drink in his hands.

Mello looked up and saw Matt staring down at him, the blonde laughed and struggled to stand. He clumsily walked over to the red-head and fell onto him.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" Mello slurred.

Matt's eyes widened as he supported the older boy's weight. He could smell a strong scent, he presumed it was alcohol.

BB hiccupped and the chandelier finally broke, causing the red-eyed teen to fall and land roughly.

Matt and Mello both stared at the older boy who was limp on the floor, they both sighed with relief when they heard him cackle with laughter once again.

Mello and BB were taken back to the Wammy house with the help of Near and Lidner. The point of the whole adventure was for BB and Mello's friendship to increase. But neither of the boys could re-call what had happened when they got back. The hangover was too bad to remember anything.


	25. Truth Or Dare

Author's Notes

This chapter was posted earlier today, but still that shouldn't change anything :)

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

The play room had been full of many children not more than twenty minutes ago, but now it was dark and very messy. The children had been talking to L through Mello's laptop, they were wishing him a happy new year's, but now the room was empty. Well _almost_ empty.

BB was sitting closely to the laptop on the floor; he was hugging a pillow as he talked with the other children. Near sat on the opposite side of the machine, twiddling his hair. And Matt and Mello were sharing a pillow to sit on as they lent against the wall.

The night was cold, so they sat closely together. All in a circle.

"BB knows! BB knows!" The red-eyed teen yelled. All the other orphans _'shushed'_ him (including L) "BB's sorry." He whispered quietly.

"That's fine. But what were you going to suggest?" L asked, his image was visible on the screen instead of the normal _'L'_ and he was busy putting sugar cubes into his tea cup.

"BB wants to play _Truth or Dare_ with L!" BB replied, his voice grew louder again.

"SHHH!" Everyone hissed once more.

BB hid behind his pillow as Near threw a toy at him. L smiled briefly before thinking about the other teen's suggestion.

"I think it's an entertaining idea. Let's start." L said with a mouthful of strawberries and cream, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" BB shrieked, he quickly put a hand over his mouth and apologised for being loud again.

"Dare." Mello said as he took a bite from his chocolate bar. Matt nodded in agreement with the blonde.

And that left Near with the last vote.

The albino rolled his eyes, "I don't see what the point is in me-"

"Choose!" Mello said, cutting off the white-haired boy's words.

"Fine. Truth." Near said in an annoyed voice.

"All results in; it's a dare." L said with amusement in his voice.

"BB dares L!" BB said getting excited, "BB dares L to…." He stopped talking once he realised that he had gotten so carried away that he hadn't actually thought of anything to dare the other teen with.

Near sighed and talked over the muttering red-eyed teen, "I dare L to make Watari call a takeaway in a fake Spanish accent." He smiled a little to himself.

Everyone stared at Near in shock.

"Near, that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything fun or interesting." Mello said in a startled whisper.

"I want to see if he'll do it." Near said simply as he twiddled his hair.

Everyone looked from the albino to the laptop screen. L stared back, he looked a bit uneasy.

"Watari!" L called from his seat.

There was a faint, _'yes?'_ in the background.

"I would like you to call for a takeaway. And I would like you to call in a Spanish accent." The teen requested.

There was a small silence.

'_Of course' _Watari's words were heard distantly.

L moved out of his odd sitting position and picked up the laptop he was talking through, he placed it on a coffee table and the orphans could see Watari from the webcam now that the machine had been moved.

They all lent in and watched keenly as the old man dialled the phone and waited for an answer.

They all burst into uncontrollable laughter as the old man spoke in a Spanish accent, he sounded very feminine as well as idiotic.

Eventually, L moved the laptop back onto his work desk and sat back down on his chair in his odd manner.

"Satisfied?" The teen asked as he ate some more cake.

The orphans were desperately trying to hold in their laughter, and they all nodded to L's image.

"Good, now, BB do you have anything to dare me with?" L asked.

"BB dares L to… sit properly!" The red-eyed teen said dramatically.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm out." L said, he looked down in shame.

"BB wins!" The red-eyed teen declared.

"You don't win BB, it's not that kind of game." Mello said with a sigh.

BB frowned and tilted his head slightly, "BB don't wanna play anymore!" He said in a childish manner.

"Alright then, let's decide on truth or dare once more." Near said twiddling his hair glumly.

"Truth." Mello declared. Matt nodded in agreement, sleepily.

"Truth it is then." Near stated with a sigh.

"Was it you who made me ill by food poisoning my chocolate a while ago?" Mello asked, eyeballing the albino.

Near glumly blinked a few times, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his voice almost broke and he twiddled his hair nervously, "I'm out. I don't wanna play anymore." He added.

L smiled behind a newly sliced piece of cake. And BB snickered evilly.

"Alright then, that just leaves me and Matt. And the last round, is a dare," Mello announced as he looked at the red-head who had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder, "And I dare him; to speak aloud."

Matt's eyes widened with shock, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Waiting….


	26. Random Red Sack

Author's Notes

This was inspired by BB's Evil Little Sister, after we had a very lovely and amusing conversation yesterday.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Mello glumly walked down the hallways of the Wammy house, he was tired from being up late talking to L. And Matt had shut himself in their room to hide his shame about not doing the dare that Mello had asked, which meant that Mello had slept on the sofa, _with Near._

Honestly, how hard is it to speak aloud?

The blonde pulled a bar of chocolate from his trousers' pocket and tore a chunk out of it. He was bored and needed something to do. Eventually, after he had turned a few corners, he tripped over a large city built out of lego.

Mello groaned as he peered up to see the owner of the master creation looking down at him. Near.

"Why the hell would you build a city in the hallway?!" Mello yelled as he picked himself off of the ground.

"I have my reasons." The albino replied as he twiddled his hair and began to re-build the masterpiece that Mello had just destroyed.

The blonde glared down at the white-haired boy, "One day Near, you'll get what's coming." He warned.

"You say that every day, and yet, nothing happens." Near muttered.

Mello didn't say anything else. He just scoffed at the younger boy's words and walked off down the hallway once more.

* * *

Mello had decided to spend most of the morning in the tyre, that hang from the large tree, in the backyard. He sat inside it with his legs pulled up to his chest as he munched on his chocolate bar.

After a while, footsteps approached him.

"BB wants to dare!" BB yelled into Mello's ear, making the blonde jump and almost fall out of the tyre.

"We played that yesterday; I'm not in the mood to play again." The chocoholic replied as he got comfortable once more.

"But BB is bored." The red-eyed teen whined as he began to push the tyre gently.

"So am I. So don't complain." Mello said, he was a little nervous about BB pushing the tyre.

There was a small silence as BB continued to push Mello. The rope attached to the strong tree branch was making a very unsettling noise.

"BB wants to know if Near is better than Mello at everything." The red-eyed teen eventually said.

Mello's face hardened and he shot a very mean look at BB, "I'm better than him at some things!" The blonde replied, sounding hurt.

"Really? Like what?" BB asked, raising an eyebrow. He stopped moving the tyre and waited for a reply.

"Well… I… Ugh…" Mello fumbled over his words, and then a random thought came into his mind, "I bet I could beat him at a smiling contest. I mean, come on! That kid has no clue what a smile is!" The blonde stated before eating more of his chocolate.

BB thought about the younger boy's words carefully, "And Near couldn't beat L at an cake eating contest, or beat Matt at a video game contest, or beat Mello at a chocolate eating contest, or beat BB at a jam eating contest!" The red-eyed teen yelled with excitement.

'_Finally, I know your weak_ spots,_ Near'_ Mello thought to himself, evilly.

"Now that we know his weakness, we must bring Near to justice!" Mello said, way too dramatically.

BB grinned evilly to himself, "Yes, does Mello need sack for this? BB has a sack!" The red-eyed teen yelled. He pulled out a large, red, sack from….Somewhere, and waited for a reply.

Mello raised an eyebrow and hopped out of the tyre, "Yeah sure, we need all the… _help,_ possible," He said with an uneasy smile, "Now, how do we get his attention?… Or we could just ambush him.." The blonde muttered to himself.

"BB knows! BB wants to ambush Near!" The red-eyed teen said, getting a little too excited.

Mello grabbed the teen's arm before he could attack the albino without a real plan. The older boy frowned at him slightly.

"We could lure him towards the sack, and _then_ we ambush him while he's busy. He'll probably think that the sack is full of toys." Mello whispered, he didn't want the kids in the yard to overhear their evil scheme.

"BB agrees! Mello and BB must trap Near." BB whispered in an excited tone.

"And then I'll be number one!" Mello said to himself before laughing evilly.

"And if Near escapes," BB said happily, "We use this!" He pulled a meat cleaver from….Somewhere, and laughed with Mello evilly.

Mello noticed the weapon and continued to laugh, but he slowly inched away from BB nervously. When BB stopped laughing, he noticed Mello's distance and put the meat cleaver away.

"Now, we must prepare." BB said evilly.

* * *

Mello and BB had set the sack out in the hallway. They hoped that Near would be the only one to come across it and no one else.

The two fiends sat in the closet that Mello had hid inside with Matt before. They waited quietly for their evil plan to roll out.

BB had brought a jar of jam with him, he said he'd need it in case they'd have to wait long. But the teen had opened it and emptied it half-way by the time they reached the closet.

"OWW!" BB hissed in pain.

Mello squinted in the darkness to see if he could make-out what had happened, "What did you do?" the blonde whispered when he couldn't see anything.

"BB was eating jam, and BB lifted his finger to his mouth, but missed. Now BB has jam in his eye.." The red-eyed teen whined.

Mello rolled his eyes at the clumsy fool, he was about to say something else but the tugging of the string they had attached to the sack suddenly got their attention.

Both boy's peered through the crack of the doors and tried to see what was going on, and surely; someone was climbing inside of the sack.

"Okay," Mello whispered, "On three. One."

"Two." BB whispered.

"Three!" The two yelled as they jumped out of the closet and began attacking the red sack.

They opened it up and found….. A dummy.

"What?" Mello yelled in surprise.

BB lifted the dummy out of the sack and inspected it, he found a note that said; '_You Lose_' attached to it.

"BB thinks we're being watched." The red-eyed teen whispered to his companion.

Mello snatched the note from the older boy's grasp and looked it over, "Damn." He whispered to himself, "If we climb back inside the closet, we might be okay." The blonde whispered.

BB nodded and turned around. He screamed when he saw what was waiting for them inside the closet.

Near.

The albino was holding finger puppets, one looked like BB, the other looked like Mello.

"Good day, you two," Near commented in an emotionless voice, "I'm afraid, that you lose this round." He added.

There was a silence.

"Fine!" BB yelled, "But BB dares Near, to a jam-eating contest!" The red-eyed teen declared as he walked up to the white haired boy.

Near just frowned with complete confusion.

* * *

A/N

I enjoyed writing that, I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	27. A Day Out

Author's Notes

Warning; FIRE!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Roger had decided to take the orphans out to the park for the day, they were all extremely excited about it. Especially BB.

"BB wants to play on slide, NO! BB changed his mind, he wants to play on swing, NO! BB changed his mind again, he wants to play on park bench, NO!-" The red-eyed teen continued talking like that for the whole ride.

Roger parked the car up by the curb to the park's entrance and opened the door for the children. Somehow, the car had contained every single orphan in the Wammy house and it took them about fifteen minutes to empty the vehicle.

Roger looked at the children as they began to raid the innocent nature of the local park, the old fart sighed as he locked up his vehicle and he proceeded to walk towards the havoc that was being created.

Near was busy occupying a horse-thingy on a spring, (I have no idea what they're called. But they're on a large spring and normally they are horses) his face was completely expressionless and he was twiddling his hair with one hand while he held onto the horse-thingy as it bent back and forth.

BB was busy climbing the jungle gym; he had managed to accomplish the impossible and climbed the gym with inhuman actions. He also kicked any other child who tried to climb up with him.

Matt had been pushing Mello on the park's swing; he had pushed the blonde so hard that the entire thing had gone round twice.

And the other children… Well, they seemed completely innocent. It just appeared that the other children, the _odd_ ones, had an evil aura about them.

Roger sat himself down on a park bench, he began to drift off but a sudden _someone_ had interrupted his relaxing;

"Roger! Mello and Near are fighting again!" One of the orphans, female, had two small ponytails, and better known as, Linda; yelled in the old fart's face.

Roger groaned and opened his eyes to look at the young girl, "Use this." He muttered as he handed the orphan a…._flamethrower_.

Linda looked at the item with wide, brown, eyes. She reached for the item and held it in her small hands.

"Just do what you think is right." Roger muttered as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Linda looked down at the powerful weapon; she looked over to the white-haired boy being beaten by the blonde bully. She stared at them for a few seconds before smiling evilly and began to laugh wickedly.

* * *

"Halle, are you sure you wanna stay in the UK? We have a lot of job offers over in the US." A tall man with blue eyes and black hair said to the woman beside him.

Halle Lidner looked up at her fiancé, Stephen Gevanni, "I like it here, it's pleasant and peaceful and-" Halle stopped dead in her words as she stared wide-eyed into the distance.

Gevanni followed his partner's yellow gaze and saw…. Burning and smoke..

"Oh my god! That's Mello!" Halle yelled as she ran towards the park.

Gevanni watched as the woman ran frantically across the road and hopped over a small fence towards the local park.

Mello had climbed a tree as Linda torched the flame-thrower in his direction.

"Why does no one help me?" The chocoholic whined as he clutched tightly to the tree's bark.

Matt had tried to be heroic, the red-head jumped up to Linda. But the crazy girl swiped around and almost caught Matt's face with the flame.

"Stay back! Or you'll all burn!" Linda yelled evilly.

Matt slowly walked backwards with his arms raised. Near picked himself off of the floor and watched in amusement, he twiddled his hair and wished for one thing; popcorn.

BB had laughed the whole time , he clapped and applauded for the girl's rage.

"BB!" A familiar voice called up to the red-eyed teen.

BB looked down and smiled when he saw the familiar face of Halle Lidner, "What is Miss Lidner doing here?" The jam-addict asked.

"What on earth is happening?" Halle asked frantically.

"Oh, BB has decided that he will marry Linda!" BB replied happily.

"What?"

"BB has found soul-mate!"

"Wha- Where the hell did she get that weapon?"

"BB thinks that Linda got it from Roger." The red-eyed teen said with boredom.

Halle stared wide-eyed at the teen's reply. She quickly stormed over to the old fart who was lying on the bench. Despite the continuous screams of the children in the background, and the manic laughter of Linda, Halle walked surprisingly slow.

"What the hell do you call that?!" Halle screamed at Roger.

The old fart opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at the flaming scene.

"We call that, a day out." Roger replied before falling back to sleep again.


	28. Coming Home

Author's Notes

It's an early chapter today!

This chapter is kinda short, but I think it's worth it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

The airport was dark, wet and noisy. It was about 10:45pm by the time a large plane landed in the airport. Many people walked off of the large aircraft and disappeared off into the distance. The last two passengers came out a few minutes after everyone else had disembarked.

An old man walked slowly, he carried many suitcases in his hands and followed a teenaged boy closely.

"Watari?" The teen asked looking up over his shoulder as he walked towards the airport building, "There is a car waiting for us outside, correct?" He added in a monotone voice.

The old man, Watari, looked up at the young teen. The teen looked back, his eyes were dark and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He also looked as though he hadn't used a hairbrush, ever.

"We'll have to take a taxi. I'm afraid that there was a small fuss over at the Orphanage and no one was able to pick us up." The old man said with a small sigh.

The teen glumly looked up and put his thumb to his bottom lip, "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

The ride in the taxi was long and uncomfortable. Watari sat in the passenger's seat and the teenaged boy sat in the back. He sat with his knees up to his chest and glumly looked out of the window at the passing sights.

After about an hour's worth of driving, the taxi came up to the curb outside of the Wammy house. Watari paid the driver and then he opened the door for the young teen.

The two walked up to the gates of the Orphanage and Watari opened them. They tried to be quiet because of how late it had gotten, but as soon as their feet touched the yard's ground; the doors to the Wammy house opened and a lot of children burst out.

They all hugged the teen and clung to his arms, legs, torso, head, everywhere!

"L! We're so glad you're home!"

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"We missed you so much!"

The children yelled and sobbed. The teenager, L, struggled to move around. He made his way to the doors of the house while the children clung to him desperately.

Watari began plucking each of the children off of L once they had gotten inside the house and settled into the lounge. The orphans complained as they were pulled away from their mentor, and it was only then that L realised that the orphans had small blisters and burns on their faces and arms.

"Did anything odd happen while I was away?" L asked as soon as every orphan had been pulled off of him.

The children didn't respond, they just watched as the teen sat down in his odd manner and ordered some tea and cake.

L raised an eyebrow and peered closer to the orphans, "You can whisper if you want." He said quietly.

One of the orphans stepped closer and whispered; "Linda went crazy and burnt us all."

L blinked a few times and sat back into his chair. He looked at the children carefully and let out a long sigh when he knew that they weren't lying.

After L had finished his many plates of cake and said goodnight to the orphans that had greeted him, the teen made his way up to a certain room.

He opened the door slowly and peered inside, a small smile formed on his face when he saw three orphans all curled up together in their king-sized bed. Near, Mello and Matt.

The sight would have been priceless if the orphans weren't covered in burns and bandages, (especially Mello.)

L whispered goodnight and closed the door again, he made his way towards his own room but suddenly stopped when he heard the familiar sounds of odd footsteps approaching.

The teen looked around the corner and sure enough, he saw his doppelganger. BB.

The red-eyed teen was skipping down the hallway as he licked his fingers which were covered in jam. He was singing to himself quietly, and when L came into his line of sight, he stopped dead in his tracks.

BB looked at L, who was standing a few feet down the hallway. The red-eyed teen blinked a few times and looked over his shoulder, as if he was expecting to see a projector or some sort of trick to explain why L was there.

"Is L really here?" The red-eyed teen finally asked as he looked back towards the other teen.

"Yes, Watari and I arrived a little earlier than expected." L replied as he walked up to the identical teenager.

BB stared at L for a few minutes before he let out a shout of joy, he threw his jam jar onto the floor and hugged L furiously. L could feel his feet lift off of the floor as the other teen squeezed him tightly.

"BB don't want L to leave ever again!" The red-eyed teen's words were muffled by L's shirt. But L heard him clearly.

Despite the bone crushing hug and the havoc that tomorrow was surely going to bring, L was happy to be home.


	29. Amusement Park

Author's Notes

I didn't update yesterday... because I was unable to use the internet... Haha...

But this chapter is kinda long, so I hope it makes up for yesterday!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note!

* * *

February the 1st, the beginning of spring and one of the orphan's birthdays.

"Matt! You'll never guess what!" Mello yelled as he ran up to the gamer.

Matt turned around to face his friend who smelt of chocolate and looked very excited. The red-head simply shrugged before returning to his DS, which he had been playing on.

The blonde sighed and put an arm around his companion's shoulders, "L is taking us to an amusement park for your birthday!" He stated loudly into the gamer's ear.

Matt struggled to be free from the chocoholic's grasp, but when the news sank in he began to leap with joy.

"It's already midday, we better hurry up and get ready!" Mello said with excitement, he quickly grabbed at the red-head's shirt and dragged him down the halls.

* * *

"BB needs to go…" BB whined as he squirmed in the backseat of the limo.

"You should have gone before we left." L replied in an annoyed tone.

"But BB's bursting! Does L have a cup BB could borrow?" The red-eyed teen begged.

L shook his head frantically, "No! BB how could you even think that?" He yelled, losing his cool.

The red-eyed teen didn't say anything more after that, he just frantically crossed his legs and squirmed around in his seat.

L sat next to the fidgeting teen while Near, Mello and Matt sat across from them.

Near looked over at the blonde beside him, he stared with unreadable eyes as he twiddled his hair slowly. Mello felt very disturbed by the dark eyes looking at him, he kept moving along the backseat until he was practically sitting on Matt.

The ride took a few hours, it was full of an awkward tension and arguments, but despite all of that; the orphans were really excited about where they were going.

Watari parked the limo in the park's carpark and paid for the next four hours. The orphans climbed out of the vehicle and ran off towards the large colorful building, BB shot ahead and searched desperately for the mens room.

Matt looked at all of the activities that he could take place in, but nothing seemed to grab his attention.

"Look over there," Mello said pointing towards signs that read; _'death trap up ahead' _"I bet it's a giant roller coaster or something!" The blonde added as he grabbed for Matt's hand and dragged him towards the sign.

Near caught a glimpse of the two leaving and decided to follow out of curiosity.

L sighed as he waited for BB to re-appear, which he did, from the ceiling, as usual.

"BB feels so much better." The red-eyed teen said with relief.

"I'm glad you're so relieved." L said with a hint of humor in his voice, "What do you want to do first?" He added.

BB walked alongside L, he mimicked his odd hunched behaviour and moved with a similar pace, "BB wanna have fun with L!" He said happily.

L sighed, "I know that. But _how_ do you wanna have fun?" He asked.

"Ugh... BB wanna... Have fun with L!" The red-eyed teen declared once more.

L gave up on trying to ask and walked off towards the bumper cars, BB followed behind happily.

* * *

"It's really dark in here, huh?" Mello whispered as he dragged Matt behind him.

It seemed that this specific part of the amusement park was off limits, but neither of the children had noticed and simply assumed that it was a ride of some sort. (Well, that's what Mello assumed, Matt had no say at all)

The two continued to walk through the tight narrow passageway, that had been sealed off and was covered with long iron poles and construction work, and made their way until they came to a dead end.

"This doesn't look good. We should probably head back." Mello said, his voice had turned from cocky to worried.

Matt didn't argue at all, he just turned around and dragged Mello along for once.

But they didn't get very far.

There was a sudden _'creak' _ and the floor seemed to shake under their feet, the two stopped as the noise filled the misty air. And suddenly the whole floor gave way and they fell through.

Matt landed on top of Mello, the red-head quickly scrambled off of the blonde and stood up. He couldn't see a lot from behind his orange goggles, and he had no choice but to take them off and let them hang around his neck.

Mello groaned and rolled over to look up from where they had fallen, "We're a long way down." He mumbled.

Matt nodded as he looked up from where they came. The young gamer then helped his friend up off of the hard floor and dusted him off.

"I wonder if there's a way out from down here." Mello said as he squinted his eyes in the darkness.

Matt's eyes suddenly widened and he reached for his trousers' pocket, he pulled out his DS and turned it on. There was enough light source from the screen to see where they could step and where they couldn't.

The light source suddenly fell onto a figure, the two boys screamed and fell back onto the cold floor.

"Why are we here exactly?" The voice of the figure asked.

Matt and Mello both knew the owner of the voice, and that only made them scream even more.

The figure walked closer to the two and twiddled his hair, he gave a small smirk at the sight before turning serious again.

"We should try and find a way out." Near said as he turned away and began walking off into the dark.

Matt and Mello stopped screaming and listened carefully, there was a _'crash'_ and _'clatter'_ and then a _'thump'_ followed.

"Oww." Near said in his monotoned voice. It was heard to tell if he was seriously injured or not.

Mello stood up from the ground and shone the light over the albino, Near squinted as Mello directed the light in his eyes on purpose.

"I think you'll be needing a light," Mello said with amusement in his voice, "And because I'm the one who has it, I'll be in front. You can't be number one in everything." He added as he walked by his rival.

Near didn't respond at all, he just twiddled his hair slowly and got off of the floor.

Matt watched the two leave, he gave a small sigh and followed shortly after.

Some birthday he was having.

* * *

Somehow, BB had proved every theory wrong as he rode a bumper car _out_ of the building. No one could understand how he managed to get it out and make it still work, not even L.

"BB's having so much fun!" The red-eyed teen yelled as he drove throw the outdoors car park.

L had been clinging onto the other teen's arm for support, he wished that he hadn't shared with him now.

"BB, I think that we should turn around and return the bumper car before we get caught." L said, he tried to remain calm, but his voice kept on breaking.

"L shouldn't worry. BB will never be caught!" BB replied before laughing manically into the air.

The red-eyed teen continued to drive the tiny vehicle through the carpark, and accidently took a wrong turn.

"I think you missed that sign." L said in a worried tone.

"What sign?" BB asked as he continued driving forward.

"The sign that read in really large letters, '_Don't enter unless you're a complete psychopath' _" L replied.

"BB saw it." The red-eyed teen replied too casually.

"They why did you drive past it?!"

"Because BB is psychopath, Near said so."

L clutched onto BB's arm and screamed as the bumper car went through an underground entrance.

* * *

"Shut up, NEAR!" Mello yelled as they walked through the dirty, wet passageway.

Near continued to hum to himself, he never made it sound cherry, just expressionless and almost creepy.

They had been walking for the past hour or so, and seemed to be going nowhere.

"If I'm correct, it was you who got us into this mess." Near said bluntly as he stopped humming.

"You didn't have to come! You just make everyone miserable!" The blonde spat back.

Matt opened his mouth to try and calm Mello down, but the light suddenly went off.

"Damn it!" Mello yelled, he was about to throw the DS to the ground. But he stopped himself and gave it back to Matt gently.

Near just raised an eyebrow at the two, he continued to twiddle his hair in the dark and waited for someone to suggest something.

When no one said anything, Near just rolled his eyes and was about to suggest something himself. But a rumbling sound in the distance cut him off.

The three waited in the dark as the noise came closer and closer, they could eventually hear screeching laughter.

"BB?" Near questioned as he tried looking off towards the noise.

"Run! Now!" Mello yelled, he grabbed both Matt and Near's hands and dragged them back down the path where they had come from.

The noise continued to grow louder and louder, it was clear that no matter how fast the three ran, they could never outrun whatever it was that BB was using.

Near stumbled over something and got left behind. Mello soon realized that the albino had let go of his hand. The blonde stopped running and looked back at Near who was struggling to get up.

Mello looked at Matt, "Keep running, Matt. Don't wait for me." He said as he pushed the red-head away.

Matt blinked a few times before nodding and running off.

Mello gave a really long sigh as he ran back towards Near and helped him up.

"I think it's twisted, I can't walk on it." Near said in his monotoned voice.

Mello growled in annoyance and looked straight into the younger boys face, "This doesn't mean I like you." He said as he listed Near off of the ground and carried him away.

Near was surprised at how fast Mello could actually run while carrying him.

But no matter how fast he ran, the noise only got closer.

* * *

"And that's all that happened?" Watari asked.

The orphans nodded in response, they were covered in bruises and bandages.

"Alright, get inside." The old man mumbled as he got inside the limo's front seat.

The five children gave each other small glances and glared evilly at each other.

They'd never go to an amusement park ever again.


	30. Mello's Mood

Author's Notes

I apologise that I have been absent for a while now. Our computer broke down, then we ordered a new one, then I had to wait until a got something installed so that I could actually _write_ on it. But it's all okay now!

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note.

* * *

"Matt! Get over here and comfort me!" Mello yelled as he burst the door open to his bedroom.

The red-head who had been sitting on the floor playing a video game, sat up and walked over to the sulking blonde. He put his arms around his companion and tucked his chin over the other boy's shoulder, he continued to play his DS with ease as Mello began yelling about something that had upset him.

Matt didn't really listen and Mello had to repeat; "You can let go of me now." At least three times until the red-head realised he was being pushed away.

The blonde gave a loud cry and threw himself onto the large king-sized bed that he shared with his room-mates. Matt continued to play his game with professional skills and constant button pressing, but he eventually got bored and turned to the sobbing blonde. After he switched the console off, the red-head walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Mello looked up at the other boy with teary eyes, he frowned at him.

"What?" Mello asked in a husky voice, "I told you why I'm upset, isn't that good enough?"

Matt gulped, he hadn't heard anything the blonde had said before. How could he possibly say, "Tell me again?" Or, "Is there anything else on your mind?"

So after a moment of silence, the gamer hopped off of the bed and walked across the room. Mello's blue gaze watched as his friend found a bar of chocolate and brought it back over to him, he accepted it with a small sigh.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Matty." Mello muttered as he tore the wrapper away from the candy.

Matt gave a nervous smile at the blonde's words. He didn't really know what to do know, was he allowed to play another game while Mello was in a mood? Or was he supposed to talk with Mello about whatever it was that had made him upset in the first place?

"What should I do, Matt?" Mello finally asked after he had devoured half of the chocolate bar.

Matt's mouth suddenly dropped a little and his eyes widened. He stayed in that position for a moment as he thought of an answer.

But naturally, nothing was said.

Mello sat up and invaded Matt's personal space. He glared evilly at the red-head and lent closer, their foreheads almost touching.

"I said, _what should I do, Matt_?" Mello repeated in a low growl.

Matt began to shudder with fear, he didn't like the creepy tension from the other boy's closeness, but he was afraid he'd fall off of the bed if he leant back. He couldn't think of a word to say, so instead he let out a small nervous laugh.

The blonde raised a (non-existing) eyebrow at the laughing gamer. He leant back and crossed his arms, "You weren't listening earlier, were you?" He asked in a sad voice as he looked up at the ceiling in a snobbish act.

Matt was revealed that he had some space now that Mello had moved away, but he was a little guilty with the other boy's words.

The red-head shook his head and sighed.

Mello looked back on the younger boy and thought of how to punish him, but instead he jumped off of the bed and took Matt's sleeve.

The red-head was dragged off of the bed roughly and Mello led him out off the room in a hurry. The gamer had no clue where the blonde was going, or what he was doing. But he didn't really have the guts to ask.

"I'll show you why I'm in a bad mood!" Mello stated as he walked into one of the classrooms they used when they were being tutored.

The blonde release the red-head's sleeve and walked slowly. Matt followed and found himself staring at the large white board at the back of the room.

The board had notes that the children had stuck up on it. It was supposed to be the notes needed to pass their last exam. Matt saw his notes, his hand-writing always seemed the most elegant out of every child there. He saw Linda's, (Ever since the park incident she hadn't been able to write or speak without using the word _fire_)

Matt's green eyes continued to scan the white board and the notes, looking for why Mello's mood had been the way it was. He eventually saw Mello's notes, his writing was always bubbly and scruffy and he often used long words. Matt didn't see any mistakes and obviously the blonde's notes were better than the other children's. And that's when it struck the red-head.

He needed to find Near's notes, where were they?

Matt took a few steps closer and peered at the names on the each of the notes until he found _'Near'_.

He still wished he hadn't found it to this day.

The red-head's mouth dropped and he stumbbled back.

Near's notes weren't writing, or formulas, it was... _Doodles_. There was a childishly looking dinosaur, and a bunny rabbit. There was also a roller coaster and a lollipop. And it was all drawn with a crayon.

"How the hell are his grades better than mine!" Mello yelled as he ran out of the classroom.

Matt just stood there until the next day with his mouth hanging from utter shock.


	31. Good Morning

Author's Notes

I'll probably only upload ever two weeks to a month now, school's starting up again and such.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Beyond Birthday grinned as the knife he held ran through crimson liquid. He enjoyed the feeling of it; every morning he'd wake up early before everyone else and claim his prey.

He continued to slice the sharp object across the soft cream coloured base that was soon engulfed in a red substance.

The red-eyed teen let out a cackling laugh, it filled the kitchen with an eerie aura making the cupboards shake slightly under the sound.

The teen pressed the knife deeper until it was covered in oozing red. He then began to slice through the air violently, sending red substance everywhere and leaving the floor and cupboards sticky and unsightly.

He paused for a moment as he looked down at his masterpiece. He grinned evilly and put the knife aside before he knelt down and smacked another cream coloured object onto the red oozing one he'd just created.

The whole thing splattered messily, leaving the table and Beyond's shirt covered in red ooze.

The red-eyed teen smiled at the mess and walked over to one of the cupboards. (Which was red and sticky) He retrieved a small, china, plate and walked back over to the table.

He stopped when he saw L standing in the doorway. The other teen had clearly just gotten out of bed, his hair was messier than usual and his eyes had a sleepy looking tone. Well, almost sleepy looking, besides the fact that they were extremely wide in shook.

"Ugh... You do this every morning...?" L asked, his voice was uneasy.

The red-eyed teen looked from the messy disaster to the worried L in the doorway.

"BB can't help it..." He replied, his voice had a small whine, "L can't tell Roger!" He added as he stepped forward.

L took a step back as the red coated teen came forward, he looked around the kitchen with a frown.

"Fine. Just... Try to make your breakfast without causing a havoc next time." L said with a sigh before he turned and practically ran away from the scene.

BB shrugged slightly before turning back to his messy jam sandwich, he smiled as he took a huge bite out of his meal.


	32. Looking Good (Part One)

Author's Notes

Be prepared, be very prepared.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note!

* * *

"Why did we have to go to the beach on Valentine's day?" Mello asked in annoyed tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because every couple will be getting it on inside." Near replied with a straight face and a monotoned voice, "It's the perfect opportunity." He added.

Mello raised a (non-existing) eyebrow at the albino before shaking his head and turned to look out of the limo's window.

"You did pack everything we needed, right?" The chocoholic asked awkwardly.

Near smiled behind his robot-toy briefly before replying; "Of course. I packed everything we'd need." His voice sounded humorous, but it was hard to tell.

Before Mello could question the white-haired genius, the door to the limo opened and Matt came inside silently.

"Where have you been?" Mello asked, suddenly losing all interest in Near.

Matt looked up from behind his orange lensed googles and simply shook a pack of cigarettes in his hand to answer the blonde's question.

Mello moved along the sofa seat so that Matt could sit beside him. The redhead pulled his DS out and began playing the game as he sat down.

Near watched the two boys across from him. He had to admit that he was a little jealous of their unusual friendship.

Soon BB and L joined them in the car. The red-eyed teen sat beside Near and tried to take his toys, L sat in the passenger's seat beside Watari.

The ride was fairly long. Mello had fallen asleep with his head on Matt's shoulder, and even BB began to calm down drift off. But when the vehicle rode over a speed bump, the whole atmosphere came back to life again.

"BB wanna go to beach." BB whined as he sat up properly and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"We're close now. You can see the ocean in the distance." Near said bluntly as he waved a teddy bear in the air, somehow it kept him entertained.

"Really!?" BB yelled with excitement.

The teen un-did his seat belt and climbed over the white-haired genius. He pressed his face up against the window and peered through the glass to see the ocean in the distance.

"BB wanna go now!" BB yelled frantically as he reached for the door's handle.

Near's eyes widened, an he was about to scream for help. But the vehicle suddenly stopped and BB went flying through the air and collided with the window screen. He then fell onto L's lap in a daze.

L shook his head at the teen laying on him.

BB just laughed quietly and then, well, he dramatically fell unconscious.

* * *

They had reached the local beach's car park. There was only three changing rooms available. Mello didn't want to change in front of Near, so the blonde had taken the room Near hadn't chosen. Matt simply followed the blonde, not really caring who he changed in front of. Leaving BB and L to change in the other room. (Watari wouldn't be joining them in the ocean)

Everything seemed to be going well, until...

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Mello's scream could be heard from miles away.

L had darted out of the changing room he was in. He was now wearing black swimming shirts and... Nothing else, besides a pair of flashy sunshades.

"Are you alright?" L asked as he knocked on the door gently.

There was a tiny yelp, it could have been Mello or Matt that time.

"Yeah... We're okay." Mello said in a quiet whisper.

L had to strain his ears to hear the younger boy.

"Will you be coming out soon?" The teen asked.

There was no reply after that, and that only worried L even more.

"He won't show his face for a while." A monotoned voice suddenly sounded.

L jumped slightly as Near suddenly appeared at his side. The albino was wearing a sailors outfit, which looked surprisingly cute on him. He even wore a sailors hat.

"What do you mean he won't-" L began to question the younger boy, but the door to Mello's changing room opened briefly.

Matt managed to slip through the small gap of the door, clearly Mello didn't want to be seen... For some reason.

The red-head wore a long white shirt which went over his knees, under that he had a pair of tight black shirts. He had changed his steampunk googles and now wore swimming googles, but you couldn't really tell the difference.

L looked at the gamer with a questioning look.

"Is Mello going to be joining us?" He asked as he lent down towards Matt's face.

Matt gulped with fear and shook his head slowly.

L had realised that the red-head's cheeks were a tainted pink colour.

"Is he hiding something from us?" L continued to question.

Matt backed up a little and tried to defend the changing room door as best as he could.

The gamer opened his mouth to say something, but the changing room door suddenly opened and... BB walked out.

The red-eyed teen was carrying Mello, who had wrapped himself up in a beach towel.

L was about to ask how BB had managed to get into the changing room, but he then decided that some things are better left unknown.

"BB thinks Mello looks pretty." BB said happily as he put Mello on the ground.

"Pretty?" L said aloud in confusion.

BB nodded and with a quick movement, he pulled the beach towel off of Mello and revealed the blonde's secret.

Mello was wearing a girl's black swimsuit. But it was nothing like the swimsuit BB had made him wear a while ago.

This one was very revealing and lacy.

Mello's face had turned a deep shade of red, he desperately tried to cover himself, but he didn't know what needed to be concealed.

While the others looked at the blonde, Near smiled to himself from the back of the group. He twiddled his hair slowly in satisfaction.

"Well, we should be going down to the beach now." L said after he realised that he had been staring at Mello for too long.

BB agreed and hurriedly skipped ahead, obviously he hasn't noticed anything unusual.

Near held onto L's hand and walked beside the older boy. He looked over his shoulder at Mello and glared at him.

Mello hissed through his teeth when he saw Near looking back at him. The blonde then glanced over at Matt, who hasn't seemed to move at all.

"What are you looking at?!" Mello yelled before walking off, very feminine like.

Matt watched as Mello walked away. His jaw was hanging but he didn't care, he thought the swimsuit looked good on the blonde.

* * *

_To be continued_...


	33. Looking Good (Part Two)

Authors Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near had built a miniature roller coaster out of sand on the beach, as well as a small city and a chart of the universe. They had only been on the sand for about half an hour.

Mello sat across from Near (a few hundred feet across, that is)

The blonde glared at the albino, he knew that Near had something to do with the frilly swimsuit he was wearing.

Kindly enough, Matt had given Mello his shirt to wear. Well, the blonde had more or less forced the redhead into giving it to him, but Matt gave in pretty quickly. There was nothing the redhead wouldn't do when Mello was wearing that swimsuit.

Mello growled an insult under his breath when he saw Near smirk at him over his shoulder. The blonde averted his blue eyes from the white-haired genius and looked out towards the ocean. He saw Matt surfing the waves like a pro, the redhead had asked if Mello would like to join him. But the blonde refused to move from his spot. He wasn't going anywhere, even if he was now wearing a shirt too big for him which hid the outfit underneath, he still felt... Exposed.

BB suddenly appeared beside Mello with an ice-cream in each hand.

"BB got Mello ice-cream!" The red-eyed teen announced cheerfully.

Mello reached up for one of the icy treats, but BB jumped back.

"But then BB dropped Mello's and got one for L instead." The older teen said with a grin on his face.

Mello frowned as the maniac ran off towards L. BB lost his footing in his cheerful rampage and fell over in the sand. And suddenly, Mello got an idea.

A cruel smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Matt! I need your help over here!" Mello yelled as he stood up and waved his arms in the air.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Near had created a sculpture of The Eiffel tower, a small seagull, a large (and very detailed) sea ship, Big Ben, a life-sized crocodile, two large windmills, an airport, a graphic version of the Periodic Table and the human skeleton. All from sand.

The albino stood back and twiddled his hair as he admired his masterpieces. A small satisfied smile crossed his pale face and he nodded to himself with approval.

L eventually walked over to the younger boy to view his work.

"Very well done, Near. I'm glad you show no flaws even while we're not in classrooms." The teen said as he ruffled the albino's hair.

From a far, BB saw L and Near. His eye twitched slightly, he was jealous. Very jealous.

"I think it turned out well too. Will we be going soon?" Near asked as he looked around the beach.

"We'll stay another hour, then we should make a move." L replied as he placed his thumb to his thin bottom lip as he gazed down at Near's periodic Table.

Near nodded and walked off, he decided to find Mello and torment him with a creepy stare. But something even better fell into his gaze.

A teddy bear made out of sand.

The albino walked over to it and was about to reach down to play with it, but he spotted another one in the distance.

He couldn't help himself. He sensed danger, but he couldn't resist.

He followed a trail of sandy teddy bears until there were no more.

Near reached down for the last teddy bear, but he somehow missed the fact that there was a large hole in-between him and the bear and fell in. His face stayed expressionless as he went down. He even managed to calmly twiddle his hair before hitting the ground.

He slowly sat up and looked at his leg.

"Oh no," he muttered in his monotoned voice as he twiddled his hair, "I've come to the likely conclusion that I have fractured my ankle in several different places and need treatment as well as three weeks of physiotherapy to repair it right away." He stated to himself dully.

Suddenly sand began to fill the hole. Near looked up and saw Mello, along with Matt, shovelling sand towards him.

"This is what happens when you make me wear what I don't wanna wear!" Mello yelled evilly, "My favourite colour is red, not black!" He added.

Matt's eyebrows raised slightly, he was definitely going to make a mental note of that.

Near didn't struggle, he just creepily stared at Mello, while twiddling his hair, as he was buried underneath the sand.

* * *

L had thoroughly inspected Near's creations for a long while, he decided that it was time to gather the other orphans and head back to the limo, but when the teen turned on his heel he came face to face with BB.

"BB want to show L something!" The red-eyed teen yelled with excitement as he stepped closer towards the other boy.

L decided that BB was too close for comfort and stepped back a bit. He almost stood on one of Near's sculptures and he had no choice but to allow BB to come closer.

The jam addict grabbed L's wrist and dragged him along. He had told L to close his eyes, and when he commanded him to re-open them, L was surprised to see a large maze. Made from sand.

"BB made this for L." The red-eyed teen declared with an insanely large smile.

L tried his best to smile too, "Thank you Beyond. But I don't really know why I'd try and beat a sand maze." He said awkwardly.

BB's eyes suddenly changed from happy glances to an evil glare, "L will beat it. Because BB made it for him." He stated in a creepy whisper.

L stepped back a little and looked from the teen to the maze, "Alright," He said with a sigh, "I'll do it."

BB's expression changed back to being happy in a blink of an eye, "BB's happy!" He yelled with excitement.

L shook his head slightly as he began slowly walking towards the maze's entrance.

"L should hurry." BB called out.

L frowned and looked over his shoulder at the other teen, "Why?" He asked.

BB kicked at the sand gently, "Because Near is buried in the centre of the maze." He mumbled.

L's eyes widened and he ran into the sandy labyrinth with no hesitation.

* * *

Everyone went home after those...Unusual turn of events. BB had timed L to see how long it took for him to reach the buried Near. It only took about five minutes.

Near went to hospital, and as predicted; he broke his ankle in several different places and had three weeks of physiotherapy.

And finally, Mello and Matt were grounded for a month. But Matt didn't mind, he used the opportunity to dress Mello in red clothes the entire time.


	34. Religion

Author's Notes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near sighed as he peddled his small red bicycle down the halls of the Wammy house. (He had learnt to take regular exercise so that he wouldn't break his bike like last time...) It had been a month since he had fallen into Mello's death trap at the beach, all he wanted to do was humiliate the blonde. Was that so much to ask for?

He had broken his ankle severely and attended classes to help him walk again, he recovered gratefully and L had bought him a new bicycle to cheer him up. He was happy at first, but now he was... Bored.

And normally when an insanely smart seven-year old is bored, people tend to avoid him or find something to keep him occupied right away.

Near made a quick turn around a corner and headed towards the back door, he thought that maybe the view of the backyard would keep him entertained. He drove his bike out onto the porch and parked it on the edge. He took a deep breath and tasted the crisp morning air, he began to drift off into a happy slumber but two things happened; 1. He had started to slip off of his bicycle and 2. Someone had made him jump.

Either way, the albino tumbled off of the new bike and landed on the wooden floor of the porch.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry Near!" The girly voice of Linda called out.

Near groaned and looked over his shoulder to see the young girl walking over to him. The white-haired boy quickly scrambled up to his feet and jumped out of Linda's reach.

"Good morning." Near said nervously as he stood by his bicycle, keeping the object in-between him and the girl.

Linda frowned slightly, "How are you?" She asked with a small smile.

Near began to play with the small bell on the bike's handle as he talked, "I'm fine." He muttered.

Linda stood closer towards the bike, making Near uneasy.

"Do you want to come and play?" The pig-tailed girl asked.

Near was going to reply with a calm response, but Linda's personality suddenly changed and she began to shake uneasily while muttering 'fire' under her breath.

Near's dark eyes widened in shock, he was about to make a quick escape but Linda suddenly changed back to her innocent self.

"Well?" She asked sweetly.

Near blinked a few times in confusion. He wasn't really sure if what he had just seen was real or not.

"I'm busy." The albino said quietly as he began to twiddle his hair.

Linda frowned once more and her right eye began to twitch, Near noticed this and suddenly spoke up.

"But we can do something for a little while together." He almost sounded scared.

The young girl across from him smiled and reached for his hand, Near had no choice but to be pulled away by her. Despite the fact that her mood kept changing every hour.

"So what do you want to do?" Linda asked gently.

Near awkwardly re-arranged his hand in Linda's to make it more comfortable. By now the two had walked around the Orphanage and were heading towards the church that sat across the yard.

"We could go play in there." Linda suggested as she pointed towards said church.

Near sighed and twiddled his hair, "No we can't." He stated dryly.

"Huh?" Linda's eyes widened a little, "Why not? It's abandoned!" She added with a whine.

"No it isn't, it's Sunday." The albino replied in his monotoned voice.

"So what? No one ever uses it anymore, even if it is Sunday." Linda said growing irritated.

"Mello uses it on Sunday."

"Why?"

"To confess."

There was a small silence.

Linda looked from the white-haired genius to the run-down building across from them.

"What does he confess?" Linda asked suddenly changing her loud voice into a tiny whisper.

"He confesses every sin he commits every Sunday." Near replied dully.

"How long does he stay in there for?" Linda whispered as she walked closer to the church.

Near stayed where he was and tightened his hand around Linda's to stop her from going any closer.

"He's usually in there for about seven hours." Near muttered as he tried to pull the girl away.

Linda sighed loudly as she allowed Near to lead her away from the church.

"Let's go and make a puzzle together, I have a fifty-thousand piece puzzle I want to do. You can talk while I do it." The albino said as he twiddled his hair and walked back towards the Orphanage.


	35. Game Show

Author's Notes

I have no idea what made me think of this chapter, prepare yourself for randomness. L is kinda OOC in this chapter too...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

* * *

"Welcome to the happiest, dumbest show of your pathetic life!" L said cheerily down a plastic microphone.

He stood in the living room of the Wammy house, (which they had converted into a game show room) and looked over at the four orphans in front of him.

They were split into two teams, one of the teams were called 'M&M' and the other was called, 'N&B'.

The game was simple, all you had to do was co-operate with your team member and answer questions given by L.

Every other orphan in the house was there. They sat around L and the team members, watching intently as the game began.

"Question number one, complete the sentence..." L began as he read out of a children's colouring book, "It is scientifically proven that the warm weather is caused by..."

There was a small moment of silence. Then suddenly one of the contestants slammed their hand down on a button. (That seemed to magically appear, along with two booths in front of each team.)

The boy was blonde, he seemed full of confidence.

"Yes, Mello?" L said, awaiting the boy's answer.

"It is scientifically proven that the warm weather is caused by... THE INCRESE OF TEMPERATURE!" Mello yelled dramatically.

There was another small silence. L frowned and looked around the room, before he could give a response someone on the other team put their hand down on their own button.

This contestant was a white-haired boy.

"Global warming." The albino stated while twiddling his hair.

"That is the right answer!" L shouted, "One point to Near's team!" He added.

Near looked over at Mello and slyly smiled as he twiddled his hair with patience. Mello growled slightly and sat back down in his chair (which also seemed to magically appear)

"Next question, You are alive for two reasons; name them." L announced.

Near was about to press the button on his table, but his team member did instead.

"BB lives for L!" The red-eyed teen yelled to the other teen across the room.

L raised an eyebrow, "That's only one reason..." He whispered to himself. Once again he was about to state whether the answer was right or wrong, but Mello slammed his hand down on the button again.

"Two reasons! One, we were born, and two, we haven't died yet!" The blonde stated loudly.

L looked from the chocoholic to Near who seemed calm about the fact BB had bluffed their chance.

"That's correct, one point to Matt's team!" L announced.

"Matt's team?!" Mello questioned frantically.

The red-head who sat beside the blonde quickly looked up from the game he was playing. He began to feel worried; Mello was about to blow.

"Excuse me," L said nervously, "One point to _Mello's_ team." Even L could be frightened by Mello sometimes.

With those words said, Mello nodded with satisfaction and sat back down.

"Alright, next question. What happens when you eat chicken?" L asked raising his voice.

The audience gasped dramatically and awaited for the question to be answered.

"BB knows!" BB declared as he rapidly hit the button on his team's booth.

"Yes, Beyond?" L asked with a small sigh.

"You get fat!" BB replied with determination that what he had said was the right answer.

L was about to gently inform the other teen that he was wrong, but he never got to.

"That's not right." Near said in his monotoned voice.

BB frowned and glared down at the white-haired genius, "Oh yeah? Does Near know? Maybe he should answer if he's so smart!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't know the answer," Near admitted as he continued to twiddle his hair, "I just know what you said is wrong." He added.

"L will decide if BB's wrong!" BB said and turned back to look at L.

L gulped and read the _'answer'_ from the colouring book, "The answer is; If you eat chicken, it tastes like chicken." He stated bluntly.

There was a small silence.

"I knew that!" Mello yelled and slammed his hands down on the booth, L didn't know whether the blonde's hands were going to break or if the booth would break first at this rate.

"You did not." Near said quietly.

"I heard that!" Mello yelled across to the albino.

L watched as Mello began to pick up his chair to throw at Near, but Matt managed to stop the blonde. Near however, continued to mock the chocoholic by whispering how dumb he was for _being_ blonde. Which caused Mello to yell something about tearing the albino limb from limb, and that caused Matt to jump up and grab Mello before he could proceed in ripping Near apart. BB just laughed at the entire scene.

After a few minutes had passed, (and Mello had been restrained to his chair) the game continued.

"What does it mean if someone stabs you in the back?" L asked.

The audience, (which were now protected behind bars) widened their eyes and looked towards Near's booth.

Instead of Near announcing his answer, Mello's booth made a noise.

Everyone looked to see Matt with his hand on the button, upon seeing everyone look at him, the gamer suddenly went red in the face.

"Are you going to give us an answer, Matt?" L asked with curiousity.

Matt shook his head and pointed at Mello, who had been struggling in his chair. The blonde had duck tape over his mouth, so everything he said was muffled and impossible to understand.

"Do you promise to stop swearing?" L asked.

Mello nodded slowly.

"Alright then." L said with a sigh.

With no hesitation, Matt ripped off the tape from the blonde's mouth.

"If someone stabs you in the back, it usually means that you were in front of them." Mello said in a husky voice.

L was about to say that he was right, but BB suddenly spoke up.

"Mello's wrong! If you get stabbed in the back, it means the attacking was an amateur!" The red-eyed teen stated bluntly.

Everyone frowned at BB's words. But L shook it off before anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Beyond. But Mello was right," The teen said, "Another point to Mat- Mello's team!" He added.

Mello grinned evilly at Near. Near just stared right back, while twiddling his hair.

"Next question. Complete the sentence; When you wake up..." L asked slowly.

Near was about to answer, but BB jumped up on the booth and rapidly hit the button.

"BB knows! When you wake up, you suddenly stop being asleep!" The red-eyed teen yelled.

Near's eye twitched in anger, he was beginning to grow frustrated with his team member.

"I'm sorry, that isn't right." L said sadly, "Moving on. Rain is..." He suddenly continued to ask the next question.

BB hit the button before L could finish, "Usually wet!" He stated loudly.

"No.." L sighed, "Next question; Your father is..."

BB hit the button again, "NORMALLY OLDER THAN YOU!" The red-eyed teen cried.

"NO!" L yelled back.

The room fell silent.

"Forget it, Mello's team wins." L said as he threw the colouring book on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Ha! In your face Near!"" Mello yelled. He tried to turn his head to see Near in defeat. But he had a hard time, you know, with being restrained and all.

BB charged out of the room to follow L, and gradually, the room became empty.

"Damn... L had the keys to my restraints..." Mello said to himself as he began to rock about in his chair.

Near suddenly appeared in front of the blonde. He was twiddling his hair with one hand as he held the keys to Mello's restraints in the other.

"Oh, Thanks. Could you help me out, maybe?" Mello asked awkwardly.

Near's expressionless face suddenly turned into a creepy plastered smile. The albino threw the keys across the room, "I'm sure a great winner like yourself won't need the help of a sore loser like me." Near said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

And with those words, the white-haired genius left the room.

Mello growled, "DAMN YOU, NEAR!"


	36. Follow the Leader

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

L sighed as his alarm clock went off, he had been awake for a while but he had decided to laze around that morning. He had something on his mind; his work...

Sure, he was sixteen now, but great detectives start young.

The teen sat up and turned off the irritating clock that sat on the small table beside his bed, and dragged himself towards the bathroom.

He was glad that there was a bathroom attached to his bedroom, he loved the other orphans but he wouldn't want to be chased every morning to get to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the small mirror that hung above the sink and sighed once more. He never really knew why there were dark lines under his eyes, perhaps it was a genius' trait? Or perhaps he was losing more sleep than he had noticed.

With another small sigh, the teen turned on the shower and began his normal routine.

* * *

L walked down the small staircase and headed towards his office. He walked in a hunched posture, with his hands in his pockets and his head turned up. He found it some-what comfortable... If you could believe that.

Upon turning the corner, the teen caught sight of his most favoured orphans.

Near sat by a large puzzle, the albino was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pieced the jigsaw together. Mello sat a few feet away from him, the blonde had fallen asleep on his companion, Matt's, shoulder. Matt was glumly pressing buttons on his PSP, the redhead kept yamning as he slowly completed the level he was on. And then there was BB, who was rarely tired. The red-eyed teen was happily talking about something to Near while he ate from the jam jar he was holding.

L smiled to himself at the sight. One day, one of those orphans would be his successor. He wished it could be all four, but Watari had clearly stated that only one could take his place when the time came. But L knew they'd all follow his footsteps either way. It didn't matter If one was given a great title, they were all his successors. They just didn't know it yet.

L turned another corner and walked away. He knew that one day he'd return to his work. But until such a time came, he was going to enjoy the time he had.

It's not always blood that defines your family, it's your heart.

And L knew that the Wanmy house was where his heart belonged.


	37. Funfair (Part One)

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near twiddled his hair as he gazed at the many toys laid out in front of him.

"That one..." He said glumly as he pointed at a large stuffed panda.

The teen beside Near have a small sigh of relief, it had taken the albino half an hour to pick his prize.

Prize? Ah, yes. The orphans were at a funfair... I must have forgotten to mention that.

Near smiled slightly as the teen, L, lent across the toy stool and grabbed the large panda that he had asked for.

"Here you are." L said with a sigh as he handed the large toy to the young boy.

Near took it and then walked off towards some other stool. L groaned slightly, he didn't want to wait around another half hour just because Near couldn't make up his mind.

Near pointed towards a bouncy castle, he didn't say anything... He just... Pointed.

"You want to go on that?" L asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why else would I be pointing intently?" Near replies in his emotionless voice.

L rolled his eyes and walked towards the inflated castle. Near followed, despite his lack of emotion, the albino was really enjoying himself.

* * *

Matt and Mello had decided to walk on the other side of the fair, away from Near and the other orphans. They held hands to make sure they wouldn't lose each other in the large crowd.

"I can't believe how much you screamed on the ghost train." Mello said with a large smile on his face.

Matt smiled back, he didn't care that Mello was going to continuously remind the redhead about how much of a whimp he had been. He was just glad that the blonde was happy, he hardly ever smiled anymore.

"What do you want to do next?" Mello asked as he munched on a large chocolate bar with his spare hand.

Matt looked around, it was hard for him to see a lot in the crowd they were in. The redhead stood on his toes and stretched his neck out to look, but the only thing that managed to catch his eye was the one ride he never wanted to go on.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Mello suddenly asked cheerfully as he noticed what his companion had been staring at.

Matt flinched, before he could give the blonde an answer he was soon being dragged along towards his most hated ride.

* * *

BB had decided to follow Linda around the funfair. He had grown strangely fond of her ever since the park's incident. The red-eyed teen kept a fair distance from the young girl; he watched as she tried to knock down a stack of cans with a coconut, but she suddenly blurted out the word 'fire' and totally missed.

Upon seeing the pig-haired girl suddenly have a split change in personality, BB gave a dreamy sigh and lent his head against a tent. But of course, the tent had nothing to lean on to and BB fell right through, taking the entire tent down with him.

Linda whipped her head around to see the tent fall over, she gasped at first but then she laughed manically, hiccuped, then walked off to do something else.

BB struggled to fight the layers of the tent that he had tangled himself up in, and jumped to his feet to keep Linda in his sight.

The man who owned the tent began to yell after the red-eyed teen, but BB ignored it and continued to follow the other orphan.

Linda had found a darts stool, Roger had informed her not to touch any sharp objects while she was out, but one of the prizes for getting a high score was a shiny lighter. And Linda couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry young lady. But you're too small for this kind if game." The man running the darts stool said.

Linda was about to comeback with an insult, but BB suddenly appeared beside her.

"BB will play for Linda!" The red-eyed teen stated happily.

The dart's man raised an eyebrow at the two, he gave a small roll of his eyes and handed BB a few darts.

"What should BB go for?" BB asked the girl beside him.

"Get the biggest - FIRE! - number you can!" Linda said shaking slightly.

BB grinned and threw the darts very skilfully at the board, the total reached over 180, which made both Linda and the dart's man surprised.

"I want that!" BB yelled happily as he pointed to the shiny lighter.

The dart's man slowly gave it to the teen, he was still very shocked that a human could move as fast as BB had.

BB walked Linda away from the stool before handing over the prize he had one, "BB won especially for Linda." The red-eyed teen declared as he put the object in the girl's small hand.

Linda smiled gratefully and took the lighter, she instantly began triggering the flame rapidly.

"Thank you, BB," She said innocently, "Do you want to go and - FIRE! - get some ice cream with me?" She added.

BB nodded and took Linda's hand in his. He didn't care if she used the word 'fire' every now and then. He was happy to just be holding her hand.

* * *

Matt and Mello had walked over to the Ferris wheel after they had been pushed and bumped into from the large crowd (Mello just pushed back, harder).

They waited in a line for a while, Matt had suggested to give up on the idea, but that annoyed Mello slightly. So the redhead shut up.

Eventually they got to an empty seat of the ride, one of the operators of the Ferris wheel came over to the two boys.

Mello instantly recognised them. "Lidner, can we please go on this ride?" The blonde asked with enthusiasm in his voice, he suddenly stopped and looked at the older woman, "Why are you working here?" He asked.

Lidner put her hands on her hips and stated at the orphans, "It looks like Matt is the only one tall enough to go on this ride." She stated, ignoring Mello's question completely.

"What?! I am older than him you know!" Mello shrieked.

"Only by two months," Lidner replied, she then sighed, "But seeing as how you're my favourite acquaintance, I'll let you go on together anyway." She added.

Mello smiled once more and he watched as Lidner began to undo the bar on an empty seat. Matt gulped as he looked up at the other seats on the ride.

"I'm afraid you can't have those on the ride." Lidner announced as she began to remove Matt's googles.

The redhead was to slow for the older woman and he missed the chance to snatch them out of her grasp.

"Don't be shy, I'm sure you have lovely eyes." Lidner said with amusement in her voice.

Matt glared at the woman. He never took his googles off, no one had seen his eyes before.

"He does." Mello muttered under his breath.

Except Mello, he was the only who knew what Matt looked like under his googles.

The redhead looked over at the blonde beside him, it would have been a memorable moment... If Lidner hadn't taken away Mello's chocolate.

"No food or drinks either." The woman said bluntly, "Now, go and enjoy yourselves!" She added.

Mello snorted, "We'll try." He muttered as he hopped onto the ride's seat.

Matt stood there looking at the ride with his bright emerald eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to go on, Matt. I'll go with Mello if you want to stay here." Lidner said softly.

Upon hearing her words, Matt quickly joined Mello. There wasn't a lot of words that Matt could describe Lidner with, he just didn't like her very much.

"Hold on tight." Lidner called as the ride began to move.

At first it was slow and easy. But it gradually grew faster and rougher.

Matt was gripping the bar in front of him so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

Mello was busy hanging his head, (as well as his whole body) over the side of the seat. He was certainly the reckless one.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw Mello begin to slip, the blonde was oblivious to this and he continued to inch over the side of the seat.

"Hey Matt, I can see Near from here. Why did they put the bouncy castle so close to the Ferris wheel?" Mello said to his companion.

When the redhead didn't reply, Mello looked over his shoulder and saw how Matt was gripping onto the bar.

"Are you alri-" Before Mello could finish his question, the entire ride came to a sudden stop, the blonde had been leaning over too far and his whole body suddenly flipped out of the seat from the sudden jolt.

Leaving Mello hanging on for dear life.

And Matt was too frightened to release his grip from the bar.

_To be continued..._


	38. Funfair (Part Two)

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

BB and Linda had been on every ride and participated on ever stool they could think of. The two were heading over towards the Ferris wheel when Linda suddenly gasped and pointed up at the ride.

"Is that Mello?" She shrieked.

BB looked up from the candy floss he had been eating to see what appeared to be Mello hanging off of the ride.

"What is Mello doing? He should be ON the seat." BB stated dully before he took another bite out of the sugary mess.

"We need to do something!" Linda said as she began running towards the Ferris wheel.

"What can BB and Linda do?" The red-eyed teen yelled after the young girl. He gave a small sigh and decided to run after her anyway.

* * *

Mello yelped as the ride jolted again. He held onto the edge of the seat tightly as his body jolted with the sudden movement. He was curious to look down but he knew it would make it worse.

The blonde looked up at Matt, who was tightly gripping the bar in front of him. The redhead was desperate to rescue his companion, but he was too scared to let go.

"Matt... I can't..." Mello tried to call out, but he couldn't find the words.

Matt heard Mello's pleas and he opened his eyes, which were shut previously from fright, and glanced over at the blonde. The redhead gave a startled gasp as the ride jolted again, and that made him grip the bar even tighter.

The gamer's green eyes glanced over the edge of the seat, they were pretty high up. The redhead began to inch towards where Mello had been sitting. But he didn't loosen his grip the whole time.

"Help..." Mello whispered up at the read head once he had reached the blonde's hands.

Matt began to release one of his hands from the bar and reached out for Mello's hands. But now the blonde was too frightened to let go himself.

"I can't..." Mello said in fright.

Matt was about to say something, but the ride jolted once more and cut off his words. Mello slipped at that moment and began to fall.

But within seconds, Mello's wrist was grasped by Matt. (This would be a great time to put some sort of epic/sad music)

The blonde gasped as he saw redhead hanging over the seat with his feet hooked onto the bar as he held onto Mello's wrists with both of his hands.

"Now what..?" Mello shouted, ruining the heroic moment.

Matt tried to shrug, but it was difficult.

Mello smiled slightly and looked down.

"Hey Matt...?" The blonde asked with a sly tone. He reached himself up so that he could whisper into the redhead's ear, "Let go." He said gently.

Matt's eyes widened at the blonde's words.

He was about to say how idiotic Mello was for suggesting that. But the ride jolted once more, and the redhead lost his grip, and they fell anyway.

* * *

Near had been enjoying his time on the bouncy castle, even though he didn't look like he was. The albino had an expressionless face as he bounced up and down, he didn't do any tricks, or in fact move from the spot he was in. He just... Bounced... While twiddling his hair (obviously).

L sighed as he watched the younger boy on the bouncy castle, he was coming to the decision of informing Near that it was about time to leave, but sudden gasps and screams from the people around him caught his attention.

"Oh my god!"

"Those poor children!"

L heard the people's words and he looked up to see what everyone had been looking at. He himself gasped as he saw who was falling towards the ground.

"Matt!? Mello!?" L yelled in surprise.

The teen didn't know what to do. He ran to where the two would fall, but he never made it.

"L!," BB yelled to the other teen as he came to his side, "BB thinks that Matt and Mello are done for." He stated dully.

L widened his eyes at the red-eyed teen.

"We have to do something!" Linda said, suddenly appearing by BB's side.

L tilted his head when he saw the girl holding a lighter, but he didn't have time to ask questions.

A woman beside the three orphans screamed and fainted. L whipped his head around to see Matt and Mello come in contact with... The bouncy castle.

Upon the sudden weight, the entire castle burst and sent every child that had been on it, (including Near. But his face reminded expressionless) flying off.

As the air escaped from the inflatable castle, everyone struggled to stand. Yeah, it was that strong.

Once the air had died down, L ran over to where Mello and Matt had fallen. He awkwardly climbed over many obstacles and eventually found them.

They were unharmed. Well, almost unharmed. Matt had fallen onto Mello, which had caused the blonde a few bruised ribs. But apart from that, they were fine.

Near however, had suffered more damage than anyone that day.

Flying off of a bouncy castle with incredible power and landing into a shooting range stool surprisingly causes a lot of damage to oneself.


	39. Invitation

Author's Notes

Somehow I'm managing to put up a chapter everyday.

I finally got 'Death Note 13: How to Read' yesterday. My brain is like a sponge for DN information XD

As always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Gevanni sighed as he lent back in his chair, the chair creaked slightly and began to move on it's wheels from the movement. His blue eyes glanced over the many ships in bottles that sat on the large bookcase in the corner of the room.

He wanted to be happy, but something was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Halle!" Gevanni called out to his fiancée.

After a while, Lidner (or Halle... Or whatever you wanna call her) walked into the living room where Gevanni was. She had her blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail and she had cooking gloves on.

"What's up?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Gevanni sighed again and turned his chair around to face the woman across the room. He began to sway the seat side-to-side slightly as he put his hands on his knees and admired Halle's appearance as 'house-wife'.

"Our wedding is close... Do we really have to invite... _Them_?" Gevanni asked awkwardly.

Halle's eyes rolled and she walked over to Gevanni's side of the living room. They called it '_Gevanni's side_' because the young man had built himself a little study in the corner. With the bookshelves, ships in bottles, computer, desk and a seat on wheels.

The blonde sat herself down on her fiancé's knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stephen, they need more of a social life. They're actually very sweet." Halle said with a small smile.

"That. Or you just want to say sorry for letting two of them fall from the ride you were operating." Gevanni said bluntly.

Halle's eye twitched at the man's words, she glared at his blue eyes. He just stared back into her yellow glare.

"It's not like that. They deserve to attend parties and celebrations, just like anyone else." She stated with a confident tone.

Gevanni raised an eyebrow, "You mean they've never been to a social event before? How on earth would they know how to act?" He asked in surprise.

Halle groaned, sometimes she wanted to strangle her fiancé. She got off of his lap and began to walk back towards the kitchen, "It'll be fine." She said before disappearing down the hall.

Gevanni gave another sigh and turned his chair back around. He looked at the computer screen in front of him. The desktop was a picture of him and Halle when they were in college, it seemed like a long time ago now.

Gevanni rubbed his temples and then went online to look some stuff up about the Wammy House.

* * *

Roger yawned as he walked towards the mailbox which was outside of the orphanage's large gates. He sleepily retrieved the letters and walked back towards the building.

Upon opening the large doors of the Wammy house, Roger was fully awoken by a shrill scream.

The old man picked up his pace and turned a few corner's to see...

...BB...

Huddling in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked in irritation.

The red-eyed teen lifted a finger and pointed towards something that was scuttling across the floorboards.

Roger rolled his eyes, "It's just a spider." He said simply.

BB frowned and continued to hide in the corner, "BB's scared..." The red-eyed teen whined.

Roger walked up to the large spider and picked it up in his hand in a swift movement.

"Give these to the orphans. Make sure they go to the right ones. You know how to read, right?" The old fart asked as he handed the handful of letters towards the cowering teen.

"Of course BB knows how to read! BB is very smart!" BB said and snatched away the letters.

He stood up and began to leave letters in front of the orphan's doors.

Roger shook his head as he watched the teen run down the hall and throw the letters around, it looked like he was being random and careless, but BB worked fast. Inhuman.

The red-eyed teen came to a stop after he had thrown all of the letters around except one.

BB raised an eyebrow and examined the handwriting. It was elegant and very professional, he came to the conclusion that a woman wrote it and that it was written with a expensive ink pen. Out of curiosity, he sniffed in the scent from the creamy coloured envelope, it smelt of peaches and lemons; Woman's perfume.

The red-eyed teen slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor and made his way towards the receivers of the letter.

BB didn't knock, he just allowed himself inside.

He didn't take any interest in any other orphans, but he did find only a few worth paying attention to. And he was very curious to see how they'd react to a letter written by a woman.

BB glance over at one of the orphans, Near, who was in a body cast. The incident at the funfair had left the albino in a tragic state. He had his own bed to sleep on while he was recovering, and it was as far away from the larger king-sized bed which was across the room.

Two orphans, Mello and Matt, were sleepily tangled up in a clumsy embrace as they slept soundly.

BB jumped onto the king-sized bed with no care in the world. He sat down and eyeballed the letter in his hand.

Mello groaned and untangled himself out of Matt's arms and sat up. The blonde rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked over to see BB. The sudden realisation made Mello jump and yelp loudly. Which awoke Near and Matt.

"What the he-" Before Mello could ask the teen his question, a letter was shoved into his face.

"This is for Mello." BB said plainly.

Mello snatched away the letter and examined it. Matt peered over the blonde's shoulder to take a look himself.

"I'm afraid I am unable to have my say in this early morning trauma." Near said in monotone as he stayed down, unable to move in his body cast. Luckily the doctors had positioned the albino's arm so that he could still twiddle his hair.

Mello ignored Near and opened the envelope. He read the letter quickly and his eyes widened.

"Lidner has invited us to her and Gevanni's wedding." The blonde announced.

Matt rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed with his back to everyone. Mello didn't notice the redheads's attitude and he climbed across the large bed and walked over to Near. He held the letter above the albino's head.

Near twiddled his hair as he read the letter quickly.

"It seems I'll still be in my cast by then." Near stated gloomily.

"Does that mean Near won't go?" BB asked.

"I'm sure that Near will recover quick enough. I mean, Matt and I will still go if he doesn't. Right Matt?" Mello called out to his roommate.

Matt pretended to have fallen back to sleep and didn't reply to the blonde. He didn't want to go. He didn't like Halle Lidner. At all.

Mello frowned at Matt, but he suddenly shook it off and turned to BB, "BB, you're invited too." He said.

"Really? Is L coming?" The red-eyed teen asked as he bounced off of the bed and joined the blonde's side.

"Yeah. You can go and show him. I'm going back to bed." Mello said as he handed the letter over to he older boy.

BB watched as Mello climbed back into bed. The red-eyed teen didn't wait long, he rushed out of the trio's room and sped down the hall to inform L.

He decided to invite Linda himself as well.


	40. Near's Daily Life

Author's Notes

Two in one!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near twiddled his hair, why? No one really knows.

But he did it often because... Well I can't really say. I guess he just did it because he could.

When Near would wake up in the morning, he would twiddle his hair for about two hours and then have breakfast. The albino enjoyed eating dry toast for breakfast, normally with cream cheese smothered over it. He liked to eat white things... But I guess I don't need to give a reason as to why.

After breakfast he would ride his bicycle through the halls, while twiddling his hair. He'd normally go to class, or if he didn't have class that morning, he would sit outside on the porch and do an extremely difficult puzzle in peace; while twiddling his hair.

After he'd complete his puzzle he would have a quick snack. Preferably, chicken meat in white bread. He would sit on his own in the living room while other children formed in groups of two, four or more and ate their food together. But not Near, he would sit and eat alone; while twiddling his hair.

After his snack he would do one of two things; go upstairs and play with his stuffed animals, or build a city using dice and dominos. He would skilfully stack everything with one hand, while he twiddle his hair with the other.

That would take around an hour or two, after that he would do his evening homework. But it was never a real challenge and he would complete it within seconds, on the account that he would be twiddling his hair at the time.

Being smart was nothing special in the boy's eyes. He just assumed anyone could reach his level of intelligence if they tried hard enough. He had enemies and admirers, but no friends.

After his homework he would make another puzzle outside in peace, Roger would assume that every orphan would take a few hours on their projects in the evening.

But not Near.

So while everyone else was still working hard, the albino got a chance to have a _'peaceful hour'_ as he liked to call it.

After the other orphans were finished with their work, supper would be ready. Every evening the children would sit around a long table and eat together.

Near would sit beside Mello, the blonde never bothered him at the table. He only bothered him if Near bothered him first.

But Mello was always too busy talking to Matt, who sat beside the blonde. Near thought the two boys had a very unusual friendship, and sometimes... He was jealous.

Near would twiddle his hair as the orphans got served their hot meals one at a time.

It seemed that the orphan who sat on Near's left, (while Mello sat on his right) would change every day. He guessed that no one could stand the thought of sitting beside him for too long. The only reason Mello hadn't moved places was because he'd lose his spot next to Matt.

Near would eat freshly boiled rice with fish (without the batter) and tartare sauce. He drank milk... Actually that's the only thing he ever drank. He was polite at the table, unlike some orphans, and ate delicately; while twiddling his hair.

After his evening meal, Near would get his results on some sort of test he had participated in. They were always top marked, and it didn't make him jump with joy, he just nodded at the piece of paper with approval; while twiddling his hair.

After that he would make his way to his room, which he shared with Matt and Mello. The albino had the right hand side of the large king-sized bed to himself, Mello had the middle and Matt had the left side. (Although most of the time it seemed both the redhead and the blonde owned the left side together)

He would always go to sleep last, because he would twiddle his hair for about four hours before even thinking about shutting his eyes.

But then he had an accident. And now he was in a body cast. He couldn't spend the days like he normally would.

Fortunately, the doctors had positioned his arm up, so he could twiddle his hair.

Why?

Because that's what Near did. He twiddled his hair.

No one knows why, and no one ever will.

But Near did it, because he was Near. And that's what Near does.


	41. What It Takes To Be A Gamer

_Author's Notes_

**!WARNING!**

This chapter contains very dramatic scenes, if you do not like dramatic scenes please stop being a drama about it and leave this page dramatically.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Matt had his head hung low as he walked beside Mello. The redhead had been hanging his head ever since they had received the invitation to Lidner and Gevanni's wedding, every day since then, his head had hung lower. It was only a matter of time before he was dragging his head along the floor.

"Which class are we having this morning?" Mello asked as they walked through crowds of children who were heading towards their own destination.

Matt looked up briefly in thought. He hadn't actually remembered anyone tell him or say what classes were to be taken today. The only reason they had any knowledge of going to class was because the bell had rung.

The redhead didn't feel like talking, so instead he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to hanging his head.

Mello raised a (non-existing) eyebrow at Matt's behaviour. The blonde was about to ask what was wrong with him, but before he could, someone yelled from the end of hallway.

"There's a herd of ostriches heading towards the Orphanage!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned their gaze towards the end of the hall where the announcement had come from.

There was a moment of silence. "Why should we care?" An orphan yelled. Their voice sounded calm.

Another moment of silence.

"Because... Ostriches!" The other orphan cried out from the end of the hall.

Mello couldn't see who it was that had come up with the crazy announcement, but he didn't feel the need. The blonde lent towards Matt and whispered to him.

"Is that BB?" He asked calmly.

The redhead nodded without a moments hesitation.

The two orphans decided to ignore the idiotic conversation and head towards their usual classroom.

It was empty when they reached it, which was rather odd. Normally Near would be sitting in his seat, twiddling his hair; waiting for everyone else to arrive. But he was upstairs, unable to move, in a body cast.

Mello smiled and sat himself down in Near's chair, which was placed in the front row.

"Matt, you can have my seat," The blonde called out as he got comfortable and put his feet up on Near's desk, "While Near is unable to do anything, I will be number one and you will be number two." He added with honour.

Matt didn't find it exciting like Mello did. But he sat in his companion's seat all the same.

Out of curiosity, the redhead opened Mello's desk to see what he had stored. He wasn't surprised to see many bars of rich black chocolate stacked neatly inside.

Upon opening the desk, the smell of cocoa filled the air, and Mello's head suddenly whipped around to see where the scent had come from.

"Could you pass me a bar, Matty?" The blonde asked as he reached a hand towards the redhead.

Matt took out one of the bars and gave it to his companion.

The two sat in silence for a while. No one had come into the room by the time that Mello had finished his chocolate bar, and they were beginning to grow suspicious.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Mello barked, making Matt jump.

The redhead looked up at the clock that hung over the whiteboard at the far end of the room. It was half past twelve. Normally by now class would be coming to an end.

Mello pulled his feet away from Near's desk and walked over to the door, he opened it and was surprised to see no one there.

"Maybe we're in the wrong class room." The blonde commented as he walked out into the hallway.

Matt hopped down from his chair and followed the chocoholic. He too, was surprised that the hallways were clear.

The two eventually reached the chemistry classroom. They could hear muffled noises on the other side of the door and decided that they had obviously been in the wrong classroom earlier.

Mello opened the door and was about to step inside, but he froze slightly when he saw the other orphans.

They weren't normal children anymore... They were pale, the flesh around their eyes were black and purple. They were murmuring under their breath and their heads slowly turned to look at Matt and Mello.

The two boys began to back away as the orphans walked towards them, they were groaning and gasping as they walked closer and closer.

"Matt..." Mello whispered, "Why the hell has everyone turned into ZOMBIES?!" He shrieked.

Upon hearing Mello's high pitched squeal, the orphans began running towards Matt and Mello instead of just walking.

The two boys screamed and ran away. They dashed through the hallways as the zombie orphans chased after them.

Mello made a quick turn at the next corner, but Matt slipped and fell into the wall.

Mello quickly stopped and ran back to Matt, he helped the redhead up just as the zombie orphans reached them.

Mello acted quickly and pushed Matt ahead to get a head's start. But the blonde wasn't so lucky.

Matt looked over his shoulder to see Mello being surrounded by the zombie children. He could hear Mello's dramatic screams, but he knew there was nothing he could do for him.

He couldn't waste his life, especially since Mello had just risked his own life to save it.

The redhead quickly ran up the stairs and bolted into his room. He looked over at Near, who was thankfully not a zombie.

"I heard a lot of commotion a few moments ago. I suppose that this morning isn't going well? Especially seeing as how Mello isn't with you. I always thought that the likely way to separate the two of you was if you came up with a ridiculous plan and kidnapped a woman, only to have you gunned down and Mello die in a fire," Near said simply as he twiddled his hair, "That, or of course, zombies." The albino added.

Matt's eyes widened at the younger boy's words. He stared at him for a few moments before moving across the room; he began to search through his video games.

"Matt? Are you still here? You've moved from my line of vision and I'm now having a very hard time concluding whether you have left or not." Near said after a while.

Matt ignored the albino and grabbed a handful of games, he spread them out on the large king-sized bed. They were all zombie games.

The redhead scanned the cases and read through some of the manuals quickly, he wrote down some stuff on a scruffy piece of paper and then shoved the games back into their original place.

Near could hear the gamer moving around, he didn't bother to ask what he was doing; even though he was curious.

Matt made had made a check list of everything he needed. After scanning over his list once more, the redhead knew the perfect place to look for a gun. He dropped to the floor and crawled underneath the bed and pulled out Near's toy box. There were thousands of toy guns inside, as well as darts, and a toy crossbow. Exactly what the readhead needed.

Before gaining his weapons, Matt decided that the zombies were sure to follow his scent once they were finished with Mello... And suddenly the realisation struck him.

Was Mello gone... Forever?

The redhead stood up from the floor and moved the Chester-drawers, that sat in the corner of the room, in front of the door. He was convinced that at least that would stop the zombies from entering the room.

Matt took a deep breath in and moved back towards the toy box on the floor.

Near caught a glimpse of the redhead's face, and he was suddenly full of the need to know what was happening.

"Matt, I'm sure you're aware of this already, but, you seem to be crying," Near stated in his monotoned voice, "I would like to know, what exactly is happening?" He added.

Matt took off his googles and wiped away his tears, he walked over to Near's side and was about to explain the bizarre situation, but suddenly there was a muffled noise on the other side of the door.

"Matt, I think there's someone at the door." Near said bluntly as he continued to twiddle his hair.

Matt turned his head around quickly as the door knob began to turn.

The redhead pressed his finger to his lips, motioning for the albino to be quiet. He quickly moved back to the toy guns and picked the biggest one and aimed it at the door.

The door knob continued to rattle and move, but whoever and whatever was on the otherwise was unable to get in.

Eventually whatever it was gave up and left. Matt was certain they left because he could hear footsteps grow quieter as they moved down the hallway.

Near was a little uneasy with the tension in the room, "Are we under attack?" He asked.

Matt replied with a nod.

The redhead quickly went back to his checklist and gathered various items from the shelves and drawers. He fixed the darts into the crossbow, and sharpened pencils down to make little bullets for the toy guns.

He wasn't the third smartest for nothing.

The redhead tied the weapons to his belt and loaded himself up with his newly made equipment. He took a deep breath in and started to push the Chester-drawers back towards the wall.

"Where are you going?" Near suddenly asked.

The redhead looked over his shoulder and stared at the albino, he sighed and walked towards Near's bed.

Luckily, the bed that Near was on had wheels. The gamer un-did the brakes on the wheels and pushed the albino towards the bedroom door.

Matt opened the door slowly and pushed Near ahead of him.

He brought Near for two reasons: 1. He wasn't cruel and leaving Near behind wasn't what a good man would do, and 2. Matt needed a shield anyway.

There were no zombies in the hallway. So they had a good start.

Luckily Matt was a professional when it came to zombies, thanks to the games he played all the time, and he knew how to be stealthy and silent.

There was one thing that irritated Matt, the bed that Near was on made a horrible squeak as it moved. There was nothing that the redhead could do about it, so they had to make as least noise noise as possible.

The two came to the stairs and Matt suddenly became frustrated, how was he supposed to get Near down?

"Why have we stopped?" Near asked.

Matt didn't reply to the albino, he was busy trying to think of a way to get them both down. The redhead moved in front of the staircase and walked down the first few steps before turning around and grabbing the legs of Near's bed. He slowly began to walk backwards down the stairs and brought the bed down slowly. Everything was going fine until they were halfway down the stairs. Matt had to stop for a second to catch his breath, but he couldn't put the legs of the bed down, otherwise the whole thing would come crashing on top of him.

Everything suddenly seemed to go completely quiet... Well, except for the sounds of footsteps drawing closer. Matt looked up and saw BB coming closer.

Zom-B-B-ee.

He had red covering his mouth and hands, it was hard to tell whether it was jam or blood. But Matt didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, good day BB. How are you?" Near asked in his monotoned voice as he looked up at the teen looming over him.

The albino was obviously oblivious to the fact everyone seemed to have turned into zombies.

Zom-B-B-ee groaned and reached a hand towards the albino's shoulder. Old-fashioned zombies would normally mutter 'brains' but this zombie seemed to mutter 'jam' instead.

Matt tried to pull the bed away from the red-eyed zombie. He was very quiet and it seemed that Near had blocked out the zombie's sight of the redhead actually being there.

But then Zom-B-B-ee bit down onto Near's shoulder.

There was a small silence after that.

Near blinked a few times and continued to twiddle his hair.

"I see, so we are under attack by zombies." The albino said bluntly.

Matt was surprised to see that Near hadn't suffered any damage at all. But then the redhead realised that Zom-B-B-ee had bitten into the body cast.

The red-eyed zombie growled in annoyance and pushed at Near's bed. Which sent it crashing into Matt, and Near went flying.

Unfortunately for the redhead, the sudden contact with the ground and the bed that landed on top of him caused him to black out.

Matt had no idea how much time had passed. But it was night when he awoke.

The redhead sat up and looked around for Near. He saw the outline of the albino's body cast and ran over to it, but as soon as his legs moved he tripped. He yelped and looked at his leg to see he had taken damage from falling down the stairs, so he carefully got back up on his feet and limped his way to the cast.

There was no Near inside it, but there was also no sign of a struggle. The genius must have escaped somehow.

The redhead was a bit peeved about the fact that the albino hadn't helped him escape as well, but maybe he had no choice.

Matt quickly checked his equipment to see if there was any damage caused to his weapons. Most of them were broken, all but a gun.

The redhead sighed and slowly made his way to the exit of the building, but in order to do that he had to go passed the place where he left Mello.

The gamer swallowed the fear and prepared for the worst. But when he reached the spot, there was no body.

Matt tilted his head and took a second note at his surroundings. It was definitely the place where Mello was attacked, and he was all the more confirmed when he saw blood smothering the floor.

Matt looked down at the red fluid, he was saddened by the thought of never seeing his friend again. But then he noticed something.

There was a trail of blood.

The redhead started to follow it, he was slow on his injured leg, but that didn't make him stop.

Eventually the trail reached the back yard's door. And then a thought crossed Matt's mind.

Was Mello still alive?

The redhead didn't wait to find out. He ran out of the open door, he almost tripped off of the porch from how dark the night was. Matt had a hard time following the trail of blood in the dim atmosphere.

His leg was throbbing painfully, but he needed to find his friend.

Matt wasn't surprised to find the trail of blood lead to the church.

And by now, the blood seemed a lot less than it was when the trail had started.

The church's doors were open slightly, and Matt hesitated to enter it. He reached his hand up and pushed the door open fully, it made a horrible creaking noise.

Matt could see there were candles lit inside, he had never been in a church before, and he wasn't sure if there was some sort of prayer you had to say before entering.

But he didn't let it bother him when he heard rustling coming from around him. The redhead jumped inside the run-down building and closed the door behind him. He hinged it shut and closed it with the padlock that was rusting away on the handle. He hadn't bothered to think about how he would unlock it, but he had other things to worry about.

Matt turned around and looked down the aisle, there was a large statue at the end of the building. It was of a mother holding her child. In front of the statue there was a body.

And Matt didn't need to be told who it was.

The redhead ran up to Mello's body and knelt down beside him. He gently cradled the blonde's body as he lifted him onto his knees.

The blonde had been bitten pretty badly. The sleeves of his shirt had been torn off and he had lost a lot of blood.

Matt looked at Mello's face, his eyes were shut. He looked like he was asleep.

The redhead was about to call out his companion's name, but the doors of the church began to rattle and thump fierce-fully.

Matt laid Mello back down, gently. The redhead stood up and faced the doors. He reached for the only weapon he had.

The gun.

Matt counted the pencilled-bullets that was loaded. There were only seven.

The gamer walked closer to the door and held the gun in position. Normally any person who played video games would want things like a zombie apocalypse to happen. But Matt never thought it would result in losing his friends.

The doors were about to burst open from the amount of pressure on the other side. Matt brought the gun up and aimed it, he was surprised at how confident he held his gun.

But everything seemed to freeze when Matt felt a cold shiver down his spine. He heard a quiet groan whisper into his ear.

The redhead turned around slowly to face... Mello.

His skin was pale and his blue eyes were brighter than they normally were that they were almost white.

The flesh around his lips and eyes were black and purple.

Matt backed away slowly and hesitantly pointed the gun at the blonde's head.

Mello reached out his injured arm and let a small gasp escape as he stepped closer to the redhead.

Matt placed a shaking finger on the trigger and a tear slide down his face.

The church's silence was disrupted by the loud echo of a single gunshot.

* * *

Matt gasped and his head bolted up from the desk he had been sleeping on.

The redhead looked around the classroom and saw that no one was there besides him, him _and_ Mello.

Mello got off of his seat and walked off towards the door.

Matt frowned and looked over at the clock above the whiteboard, it read half-past twelve. The redhead figured that the thought of going to Lidner and Gevanni's wedding was stressing him out and making him dream weird stuff.

"Maybe we're in the wrong classroom?" Mello said to himself and walked out into the hallway.

Matt quickly bolted from his chair and made sure that Mello didn't go to the chemistry classroom.

Nightmares can make anyone paranoid for a while.


	42. A Legend Was Born

Author's Notes

Last chapter was very... Different. But sometimes different is good XD

This chapter is quite short.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near twiddled his hair as his cast was cut open.

"I find it remarkable as to how you can cut through the cast without harming my skin." Near commented bluntly.

The albino pretended he was impressed, but, we all know he knows the formula.

The Doctor who cut through the young boy's cast was very quiet. Maybe because Roger had warned him about Near and how 'special' he was.

Once the torso of the cast came off, Near's arm that had been positioned up-right suddenly went limp and hung over the side of the bed. His fingers continued to move though, as if he were still twiddling his hair.

The albino's face remained expressionless.

"Don't let me stop you." He said in monotone.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to cut through the rest of the cast.

Near remained expressionless and silent the rest of the time.

* * *

Finally the Doctor left the room with a large sigh of relief. He looked down at his wristwatch and decided to take his leave.

He almost tripped over the two boys who sat by the door.

"I'm sorry!" The Doctor blurted as he stopped himself from falling.

One of the boys had blonde-hair and he had a cruel expression plastered on his face as he ate a bar of rich chocolate. The other boy had red-hair and was too busy playing his PSP to realise that someone had tripped over him.

"Is he finally out?" The blonde asked.

The Doctor nervously looked left and right to check if the boy had been talking to him or not.

"He's... H-he's out if his c-cast." The Doctor stuttered.

"Good. Let's go back inside, Matt," The blonde said, addressing the redhead as he stood up, "We need to get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

The redhead rolled his eyes at the word 'Wedding', but he got up all the same.

"You're going to a w-wedding? You are aware that Near will.. need to b-be in a wheelchair for a w-while." The Doctor stated nervously.

The blonde boy, who's name was Mello; the Doctor had been warned about him too, turned around and looked at the older man in thought.

"Really... Well, weddings are supposed to be fun right?" Mello muttered. He then peered closer at the doctor's name tag, "Matsuda? Isn't that Japanese?"

The Doctor looked at his name tag before replying, "Yeah I have family in Japan. There are a lot of Matsuda's over there!" This time doctor Matsuda was more upbeat and cheery.

Mello blinked a few times, "So does stupidity run in the Matsuda blood?" He asked bluntly.

Doctor Marsuda suddenly twitched. Before he could say anything to defend himself and his family, Mello had taken Matt back into their room.

Leaving Doctor Matsuda alone in frustration.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, a young twenty-year-old man named Touta Matsuda stopped working in a strip club and decided to become a cop.

Little did he know that... He had idiotic blood running through his veins.


	43. I Don't Want To Be Here! (Part One)

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Mello had awoken early that morning, he had showered and picked out a luxurious black suit for the day. Because today would be the day that him and his fellow orphans would attend Lidner and Gevanni's wedding.

The blonde towel dried his hair furiously and struggled to get his tight trousers on. He tripped up on one of Near's train toys as he hopped around the room.

The sound of Mello colliding with the floor awoke Matt.

The redhead lazily looked up to see what had made a noise, but his green eyes were watery and he was hardly awake. He couldn't see Mello anyway because he was on the floor. So Matt just groaned and laid back down on the bed.

There was a small silence in the room and then the redhead sat up again, more aware this time.

He glanced over to where Mello slept, but the blonde wasn't there. Matt blinked the sleep away from his eyes and then looked over at the calendar that was pinned up on the wall at the end of the bed.

There was a giant red circle around today's date, and Matt let out a tiny whine. He then heard a groan and the redhead grabbed hold of the covers quickly from fright.

Mello slowly put an arm up on the bed and lifted himself off from the floor. He put a hand to the top of his head and let out a girly shriek before running into the bathroom; which was connected to their room.

Matt's eyes were wide at the sight of Mello run off wearing very... Tight trousers.

The redhead looked back over at the calendar, he sighed knowing that Mello was going to drag him to the wedding by force of he dared to protest.

Matt crawled over the bed and jumped off as he followed Mello into the bathroom. Near stirred from under the covers of the bed and he began to mumble the formula for Tourmaline in his sleep.

Matt shook his head at the albino and walked through the open door of the bathroom to see Mello standing over the sink and looking in the mirror.

Before Matt could ask what was wrong, Mello turned around and faced him.

"Matt! Can you believe that I would get a cut and an indent today of all days?!" The blonde practically shouted placing a hand on his hip, "It's Near's fault for leaving his stupid toys all over the floor for me to fall over!" He added.

Matt sleepily rubbed his eyes as the blonde complained about his appearance. The redhead looked up at the older boy and thought that Mello was over-exaggerating; it was only a small cut above his eye, his fringe would cover it with ease.

The blonde finished getting dressed and then began to search for clothes for Matt. The redhead didn't resist, he knew he'd be in big trouble if he did.

In the end, Mello had found a dark green suit for his companion.

"It compliments your face." Mello had said. He sounded like a professional fashion designer.

Matt simply shrugged a response.

Once he was suited up and surprisingly comfortable, Mello stood back and admired his masterpiece.

"It's perfect." Mello finally said with pride.

Upon hearing his companion's words, Matt reached for his googles that were hanging on the end of the bed's frame, but Mello grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You can't wear those, they'll ruin your attire." He said in annoyance.

Matt's eyes widened, he never went out somewhere without concealing his eyes. It just wasn't right for him.

He was about to protest, but Mello turned on his heel and grabbed a hairbrush and tied his hair up in a small ponytail.

Once the blonde had finished with his hair, he went over to where Near was still sleeping.

"Near. Near. Near. Near. Near." Mello repeated over and over.

The albino stirred, but he didn't wake.

Mello sighed and pulled the bed sheet off of the younger boy. All Near did was curl up and hug his teddy closely to his chest.

"Near, Linda happened to burn down the orphanage while I figured out how to solve that crossword you were stuck on." Mello said simply.

That seemed to wake Near up, the albino slowly looked around to see if what the blonde had said was true.

"I see, a simple trick to awake me." He muttered in monotone.

Mello nodded as he walked across the room to retrieve Near's wheelchair. The blonde helped the albino onto it awkwardly.

"I've already decided what you're wearing Near." The blonde hissed as he pushed the wheelchair into the bathroom.

Once the door shut, Matt slowly reached for his googles and put them in his jacket's pocket.

* * *

Watari drove the orphans to where the wedding would be held. The orphans that were attending were Mello, Matt, Near, BB, L and Linda.

The journey was a few hours, but no one seemed to be too bothered. All except Matt.

The limo drove through large open gates and cruised through a large green garden. Finally the vehicle parked up outside of a large building. The building had been converted from a manor into a hotel.

The orphans stepped outside of the limo and admired the view.

Near was helped into his wheelchair by Watari, and Matt had offered to push him.

They all made their way towards the Hotel's entrance with respect.

L knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

A woman answered it. She had messy blonde hair pinned up on her head in a scruffy bun. And wore a cheap looking outfit.

"Good morning Wammy House." She said in a tired voice and then tried to smile.

Mello walked up to the woman, "Lidner... You look... Pretty scruffy." He said eyeing her up and down.

Lidner raised an eyebrow at Mello and looked at his attire.

"Well, my maid of honour had an accident last night and can't make it to the wedding, so I haven't been able to sort things out yet," She replied as she allowed everyone inside, "Who picked out your outfits? I could use a little help right now." She added.

Mello grinned to himself, "I chose, I'm the only one with a fashion taste. I'll help you out." He said with pride.

Lidner looked from the blonde and towards the rest of the group.

"Do you mind if I borrowed him for a while?" Lidner asked in a tired voice.

"Please do. We'll get acquainted with the other guests." L replied as he put his hands in his trousers pockets.

"Great, thank you," Lidner said as she put a hand on Mello's shoulder and began to lead him away, "Stephen is in the gardens. That's where most if the guests are too. Make yourself feel welcome." She called out before disappearing through a door with Mello.

"Let's go everyone." L said and walked off.

Everyone else followed without hesitation. Well, Near didn't move straight away because his wheelchair hadn't been pushed.

Because Matt was glaring daggers at Lidner as she walked away with _HIS_ Mello.


	44. I Don't Want To Be Here! (Part Two)

Author's Notes

Looks like this one will have to be a three-parter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

L and the others walked out to the large gardens. There was hundreds of seats all facing a wedding arch. The arch was decorated in flowers and vines, and everything was themed elegantly.

Well, it looked like it _WOULD_ be, if everything was put up quicker.

A man was struggling to move a large table up against the Hotel's wall.

L decided to help him out.

Once the table was straightened against the building, the man walked around and shook L's hand.

"Thank you for that," The man said, his voice was calm but it had a sort of cackle to it, "I'm Stephen Gevanni. You must be the Wammys." Gevanni said as he looked at the orphans behind L.

"That's right, my name is L." The teen replied as he placed his hands in his pockets once again.

Before L and Gevanni could start their small talk, BB stepped up.

"Liar!" The red-eyed teen said raising a finger at Gevanni, "His name is Stephen Loud!"

Everyone paused and looked at BB in surprise.

"Halle told me you could do that." Gevanni said with an awkward smile.

BB scoffed quietly and walked off to look at other things, Linda followed him.

"Is there anything else we could assist you with?" L asked as he looked around at the unfinished scene.

Gevanni sighed and rubbed his neck with his hand, "We need a lot of things," He mumbled, "Could you find the red carpet? It's in a cupboard back in the Hotel, I sent someone to fetch it earlier, but I guess they forgot." He asked awkwardly.

"Of course." L said as he walked back into the Hotel in his hunched manner.

Gevanni sighed again and looked at the two remaining orphans. Matt and Near.

Near wore a bright white suit, he weakly twiddled his hair as he sat in his wheelchair.

Matt was sulking with his head hung low. He had planned on putting his googles on when Mello wasn't looking, but he wasn't in the mood to do it now.

"Are you alright?" Gevanni asked as he walked up to Near's wheelchair.

"I've come to the likely conclusion that he's in a bad mood." Near said plainly as he twiddled his hair.

Gevanni raised his eyebrow at the albino's way of speech, "I could find you something to do, if you like." He said.

"Yes. Please push me over to the food table. I shall arrange the snacks in the appropriate detail of the occasion." Near ordered.

Gevanni had no idea what the albino meant, but he took the wheelchair's handles from Matt and pushed Near away all the same.

Once everyone had left Matt alone, the redhead snuck away.

* * *

BB and Linda had crawled underneath a large table. They couldn't be seen because of the large white cloth hanging down around the table's edges.

"How did you know that man's name?" Linda asked with excitement in her voice.

BB realised that he had impressed her, and he took this chance to act cool, "BB knows a lot of things. BB knows that Linda wants this." He said as he reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out the lighter that he had won for Linda at the funfair.

Linda gasped as if he had just pulled out an engagement ring, "But... Roger said that I couldn't take it with me." She whispered as she leant closer to take it.

"BB doesn't mind if he breaks the rules. He wants Linda to be happy." The red-eyed teen said as he handed the shiny lighter to the pigtailed girl.

Linda squealed in delight and hugged BB quickly before she began to rapidly flick the lighter on and off.

Despite the fact that Linda now had an evil smile on her face, crazy eyes and muttering 'fire' in small whispers; BB let out a dreamy sigh.

* * *

"Why didn't you want to get married in a church?" Mello asked as he brushed Lidner's hair.

The older woman sighed slightly, "It was Stephen's idea to get married here. He likes the thought of an outdoor wedding." She replied.

By now Lidner had her wedding dress on, and was sitting in front of a large mirror as Mello styled her hair.

"You sound as though you're not looking forward to this." Mello said as he fixed Lidner's hair onto her head with one hand as he reached for the hair pins with the other, "Marriage is a special thing." He added.

Lidner smiled at the blonde's words, "Are you religious?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Mello looked at Lidner's face in the mirror as he thought of an answer.

"Yes. But I'm not a saint." He finally replied.

Lidner approved of his use of words. Clearly Mello wasn't an idiot.

After a few more minutes of pulling and pinching. Mello had fixed Lidner's hair into a long braid and then pinned it up. Her fringe was loose and had diamond pins in it for show.

"There," Mello said smiling to himself, "You don't look like a total scruff now." He added.

Lidner laughed, "Now for my make-up." She said as she began to look through her bag.

"I can do that." Mello said as he took the bag from her and found her make-up kit, "I'm very good at it." He added with confidence.

"I'm sure you are." Lidner smiled and sat back in her seat as Mello began to find the right colours for her face.

* * *

By now, the gardens were full of people. Gevanni was talking to a tall, broad man with light blonde hair. But was interrupted by Near.

"Gevanni, I need your assistance." He called out.

Gevanni rolled his eyes and walked over to the albino, "Yes?" He asked with impatience.

Near ignored the older man's tone and twiddled his hair, "What would you suggest I do with the shrimps? I was thinking about making a castle, but if my calculations are correct, which they are, there isn't enough to make one." Near said.

Gevanni's eyes widened at the sight of what Near had done to the food. He had built them all so carefully and delicately, it was almost a shame that they were to be eaten.

"Ugh... Well..." Gevanni muttered, trying to find an answer.

The man whom Gevanni had been talking to, suddenly looked over at the food and gasped.

" Did you do that?" He asked Near.

"Yes." Near replied simply.

"Who is this guy Gevanni?" The man asked, "He doesn't look ten and yet, he created all this?"

Gevanni smiled slightly, "Anthony, meet Near. Near, this is a good friend of mine, Anthony Rester." He said.

Rester held a hand out to Near, and the albino shook it weakly.

"Excuse my grip, I've recently been in an accident." Near said as he drew his hand back and began fiddling with the prawns.

Rester was about to ask what kind of accident, but he decided not to impose.

"Is there anything else you need, Stephen?" Rester asked as he turned to the younger man.

"Nope. All we need is that red carpet, and the bride." Gevanni answered with a small smile.

* * *

Mello had carefully applied lipstick and mascara to Lidner's face. The older woman smiled gratefully when she looked into the full length mirror at her reflection.

"Thank-you, Mello. I had no idea you were so good at this kind of thing." Lidner said with a smile.

"There are some things you just don't tell people." Mello replied as he began packing away all the tools he had used.

After a while, Mello looked up at Lidner with a frown.

"Aren't you going?" He asked.

Lidner sighed and sat back down in her chair, "I don't know." She muttered.

"Having second thoughts?" Mello teased.

Lidner nodded as she began to open the small cupboard by her seat. She pulled out a glass and retrieved a bottle of wine from the wine-rack in the room, "There's a good reason I chose this room to change in." She joked as she poured herself a drink.

Mello's eyes widened slightly, "Is that really a good idea?" He asked.

Lidner gulped down the entire drink in a single movement, "It'll help." She replied and then poured herself another.

Mello smiled nervously and continued to clear away the mess he had made.

"Why does Stephen never ask what I want? All he does is sit in his corner of the room and stare at his crappy ships in bottles while I do all the dirty work! He didn't even propose romantically, he just suddenly blurted out the idea." Lidner slurred after her fourth drink.

Mello had finally cleared away the mess and sighed as he walked over to Lidner.

"Maybe that's enough wine for you." He said as he reached for the bottle.

"Why couldn't he be like you? You care about me," Lidner hiccuped as the bottle was taken away from her, "If only you were older." She added.

Mello laughed at Lidner's words. But then he froze when he realised she hadn't been joking.

Mello gulped as Lidner got off her chair and landed on top of him.

* * *

L had been searching for the red carpet for a long time. Unfortunately the only information that Gevanni had given was that the carpet was located in a cupboard. But this hotel was very large, and there were a lot of cupboards.

L opened another cupboard, but upon opening it, all it's contents poured out and landed on the teen.

He was very much buried underneath a pile of... Everything.

L had no idea that Matt had snuck back inside the Hotel, and he had no idea that the redhead had snuck passed the moment he was buried underneath the cupboard's junk.

Matt wanted to help the teen out, but he really wanted to find Mello.

The redhead quietly made his way back to where they had first come inside, he then walked through the same hallway that Lidner and Mello had gone down.

It wasn't long until he found the room they were in. The door was slightly open, and Matt bent down and peered through, he gasped at the sight in front of him.

Lidner was on top... Of Mello...!

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	45. I Don't Want To Be Here! (Part Three)

Author's Notes

A hotel, large gardens, a lovestruck groom, a drunk bride, six orphans, a cake, fire, a wheelchair and a jealous vibe. What could possibly go wrong?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Matt burst into the room and pushed the woman off of his friend.

"It's okay, Matt. She just slipped off of the chair." Mello said as he was pulled off of the ground by the redhead.

Lidner groaned and muttered something.

Matt had been outraged, he slowly took his time taking deep breaths in and out.

Mello frowned at the redhead, "What did you think was happening?" He asked.

Matt's eyes suddenly widened, his face went bright red and he looked away from Mello in embarrassment.

After a small silence, Mello walked over to Lidner.

"I think she passed out. Help me lift her onto the sofa over there." The blonde commanded as he lifted Lidner up slightly.

Matt helped and they placed the unconscious woman onto the sofa that rested in the corner of the room.

"We should probably tell Gevanni what happened." Mello said as he began to walk out of the room.

Matt nodded and followed his companion.

But before Mello could exit the room completely, Matt turned him to face him and then hugged him tightly.

Mello was surprised at first, but he awkwardly hugged the redhead back.

"Matt... You're not... Jealous of Lidner, are you?" Mello asked after a moment of silence.

Matt let go of Mello quickly and shook his head with a small smile. Mello raised a (non-existing) eyebrow at his friend, but he didn't question him any further.

"Let's go and find the others." Mello said as he walked out of the room.

Matt smiled and followed the blonde.

* * *

L clumsily walked out of the Hotel, carrying a large red carpet in his arms.

By now, the food table was crowded with people, all admiring Near's creations. And no one noticed poor L struggling.

The teen tripped over a chair and dropped the carpet. The carpet began to unravel itself and knocked the food table slightly.

All of the guests gasped at the thought of the wonderful masterpieces being destroyed.

But nothing fell off, it was just a close call.

L picked himself off of the ground and walked over to Gevanni.

"That was an... Interesting entrance." Gevanni joked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes. I apologise for any trouble I may have caused." L said as he placed his thumb on his bottom lip in thought.

Gevanni found the teen's manners odd, but he did find the carpet and he had nothing to really complain about, "I think everything's ready. The food looks amazing, the setting is exactly as I imagined it would be, all we need now is Halle." Gevanni said with a dreamy tone.

L looked over at the scenery, it was certainly elegant, but something was off and L couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So, where are you planning to go on the Honeymoon?" L suddenly asked.

Gevanni's eyes widened at the word '_Honeymoon_'. He looked back to L before replying, "Well... I was thinking about taking Halle back to New York. I've brought a house there, and well, I was hoping we'd stay there for good this time." He said, although he didn't sound confident.

L raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to ask questions about somebody else's love-life, but it was clear what was wrong with the scenery.

The whole vibe was full of doubt, from the guests and the groom.

L was about to say something to lighten up the conversation, but he never got to, because a woman screamed.

"FIRE!"

"It's spreading fast!"

The guests cried and ran from one of the tables that had caught fire. And L could only guess how that happened.

Standing on top of the burning table, was Linda. She was laughing evilly and clapping her hands together in delight.

"Fire, fire, fire, fire... BURN!" She yelled as she rapidly switched the lighter in her hand on and off.

Gevanni gasped and hurried people back into the Hotel, "Rester, go and find a fire extinguisher!" He yelled over the screams.

Rester nodded and ran inside the building.

Everyone seemed to have ran back inside the Hotel, leaving Near alone.

"Linda, I'm sure you're aware that you're causing everyone a great deal of grief. But could you please push me inside to safety, before I burn and perish?" Near asked politely and straight to the point.

Linda ignored the albino's words and raised her arms as the fire got worse. She laughed hysterically and continued to repeat her favourite word.

BB crawled out from underneath the burning table and looked up at the young girl.

"BB's created a monster..." He whispered to himself.

The red-eyed teen then looked over to see Near. His face was expressionless, but he was twiddling his hair faster than usual.

BB jumped up and pushed Near's wheelchair, but he didn't push him towards the hotel, he pushed him onto the tables.

"BB? What are you doing?" Near asked as he was pushed through the flames towards Linda.

"BB can't leave Linda alone! BB must finish what he started!" He replied.

Near gulped as the wheelchair knocked into Linda. She dropped her lighter and that caused even more flames to emerge.

She landed on top of Near and held onto him tightly as BB pushed the wheelchair through the flames. The whole thing flew off of the edge of the burning table and landed in one piece, thankfully.

BB continued to push the wheelchair away from the flames and towards safety.

* * *

Gevanni looked over the people that had rushed back inside. He checked to see if everyone was there.

L looked around for his own people, he gasped when he realised that Matt was no where to be seen, nor was Near, Linda or BB.

But thankfully at that moment, Mello and Matt joined the group of people.

"What happened?" Mello asked.

L sighed with relief when he saw Matt by Mello's side, "Linda started a fire." He explained briefly.

Mello frowned and looked around at the group of people, "Where's Near?" He asked.

At that moment, Gevanni stepped up, "He's still out there." He said with a frown.

Mello gasped and ran between the two men. He managed to escape their clutches, but when Matt tried he was caught by L.

"You can't go back out there. The fire is spreading too fast." Gevanni said as he closed the doors.

Matt struggled against L's grip, he wasn't worried about Near or himself burning up. He was worried about Mello!

Suddenly the crowd gasped and everything fell silent.

Lidner had walked into the room full of people, she had a bottle of wine in one hand and she had ripped her dress down so that it now looked like a very short gown.

Her hair was a mess and she looked like she had been crying.

"Best day of my life, huh?" She hiccuped as she stumbled slightly. She was still wearing really high heels.

Gevanni's eyes widened at his bride-to-be.

"Halle, are you drunk?" He asked.

"Oh... Now you notice...?!" Lidner slurred as she walked through the crowd.

She stopped for a moment and took a gulp from the bottle she held as she eyeballed the people in the room.

"Why is everyone inside?" She eventually asked.

"There's a fire." Someone said.

Lidner laughed slightly, "Fire? ... Stephen.. Fire goes on birthday cakes.. Not wedding cakes.." She said as she lent against Gevanni.

Gevanni tried to avoid her foul breathe as he held her in place, "Why did you have to drink at a time like this? You know what alcohol does to you. This is embarrassing!" He whispered to the drunk.

Lidner pushed away from him, and almost fell backwards in the process, "Oh... So it's all about y-you? I'm not allowed to drink because.. Y-you're embarrassed?" She said through her sobbing voice.

She then looked around again, "Where's... W-where's Mello?" She asked in a worried tone.

"He ran outside. Into the fire." L said in a serious tone.

Lidner gasped and dropped the bottle. It didn't break upon impact with the floor, it just rolled away from her. She quickly began to take off her stilettos and then wobbly walked over to the door.

Gevanni stopped her from opening it by grabbing her wrist and pulling her away, "What the hell do you think you're doing? If you go out there you'll be the first thing to catch on fire, especially with the amount of alcohol on you!" He yelled furiously.

Lidner professionally, but wobbly, slipped out of his grasp and knocked him away. She then continued to open the door and ran outside.

Matt saw the doors open, and the redhead bit L's arm.

L yelped in pain and let go of him. Matt didn't hesitate in following the Lidner.

* * *

Mello coughed fiercely as he struggled to find Near and the others. By now the flames were huge and everything had been burnt and destroyed.

The blonde's eyes were watery from the contact of the smoke and he had trouble seeing. He tripped over a broken chair and landed into a table, which broke on impact.

He groaned and pushed himself up, scratching his arms on the rusty nails that had been holding the tables together.

At that moment, Mello thought he heard someone call his name.

At first he thought it was Matt's, but it was way too feminine.

The blonde squinted his eyes as someone approached him.

"Lidner?!" Mello yelled in surprise.

The woman stumbled through the flames, she too fell over a chair. But she didn't get back up. Instead she hiccuped and... Fell unconscious.

Mello struggled to free his arms from the rough nails, they caused a lot of damage, but he managed to pull himself free and walk over to Lidner.

"Lidner! You can't do this! Not now!" He yelled as he shook the woman's body.

The flames continued to grow bigger and bigger. Mello struggled to pull Lidner back to the Hotel, but he tripped up again and Lidner, once again, fell on top of him.

Mello groaned and tried to push Lidner off, but she was stiff and wouldn't budge.

Before Mello completely gave up, a familiar hand appeared in front of Mello. The blonde didn't hesitate to take it.

He was pulled up to his feet by Matt.

The blonde frowned at the redhead.

"You brought your googles?! What did I tell you about..." Mello began yelling, but he calmed himself, "It's fine, we have other things to worry about." Mello said looking over at Lidner.

The two boys took her arms and draped them over their shoulders as they began to drag Lidner towards the Hotel.

In the end, Rester came out with a dozen fire extinguishers and put the fire out. Matt had luckily managed to return Lidner and Mello back, thanks to the fact that he had worn his googles to protect his eyes from the smoke. BB had brought Near and Linda back to safety himself. No one got married, Gevanni moved back to New York by himself and Lidner stayed in England. The guests were devastated, not about the bride and groom; but about Near's wonderful creations being destroyed.

Linda went to fire-rehab for four months. Mello ended up having stitches and bandages for his arms from being cut by the nails, but he was upset about his suit more than anything.

Somehow, everything turned out okay. Lidner and Gevanni remained good friends, Linda finally got help, Near was appreciated for his skills, and Matt didn't lose Mello to Lidner.

It's just a shame that good things happen due to chaos.


	46. Detention

Author's Notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Near had finally been able to stand again. And within no time, he was back to number one in his class, and making puzzles on the porch.

His wheelchair went to good use, for Roger. After Mello broke his kneecaps, with a mallet, covered in spikes, by accident, in the dark.

Watari sighed and looked over at the havoc the orphans were creating. He had to take Roger's place and teach the children their classes that morning.

The year seemed to be flying past, it was already May and the children would be getting their holidays soon.

But only if they did well in class and not use each other as punching bags.

"ENOUGH!" Watari yelled.

The children froze in their places. Near hadn't moved from his chair, but everyone else had. Mello had been beating up a fat kid, he held the throat of the kid's shirt in one hand while his other was in the air ready to punch.

Matt had made a sign that had Mello's name on it, clearly he was cheering the blonde on.

The other orphans had been fighting in the corners and watching everything.

But now... They paused.

"Put him down, Mello." Watari ordered.

Unfortunately for the fat kid, Mello had been standing on his desk. And when the blonde let go of him, he fell a few feet before colliding with the ground.

"Everyone, back in your seats!" Watari said as he held a ruler in his hand and whacked it against the surface of the teacher's desk he stood behind.

Everyone moved back into their own seats as if nothing had happened.

The fat kid got up off of the floor and was about to sit on his seat, but Mello (who sat to the right of him) quickly knocked his chair over and the kid ended up on he floor again.

All the orphans laughed quietly and Mello took a bite from his chocolate bar with pride.

"Mello!" Watari said in a booming voice.

The blonde looked towards the old man. Waiting for his next words.

"After class," The old man began, "You will come to MY office." He stated.

Everyone gasped and looked at Mello. The blonde's eyes were wide and... Scared.

Roger never gave Mello detention, he was too frightened of the blonde. But now.. Now, Watari was in Roger's place. And he wasn't an old worry-wuss, he was not to be messed with.

In front of Mello, Near was smiling slightly.


	47. Don't Screw With Watari

Author's Notes

Short chapter, just to see what happens to Mello in detention.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Mello had gone to Watari's office after class as he was told to do. He had nervously entered the room, but upon entering the small stuffy room the blonde was put at ease when he saw that no one was sitting behind the large desk that sat across from the door.

What Mello did find was a scrap of paper on the desk, giving him instructions about what to do in his detention.

The blonde scoffed at his punishment, he had to sit in this room for three hours while he wrote 'I will not fight other children in class' over and over again.

Mello hated being told what to do, he liked to think of himself as a leader not someone who follows, and anyway, what was to stop the blonde from walking out of the room?

He turned on his heel and went for the door. He had reached for the handle, only to find out that someone had locked him inside.

Clearly Watari wasn't stupid.

So, Mello had no choice but to sit in there for three hours while writing a dumb sentence over and over.

But, Mello decided he wasn't going to crack that easily. He began to write out what he was told to write... In German.

It was his nationality after all.

He found it easier to write as well, he was good at writing in English, but sometimes he made small mistakes. Which was probably why Near was ahead of him by a tiny amount.

The hours ticked by. And finally, the door opened and Watari stepped inside.

Mello looked over his shoulder at the elderly man. Watari nodded and came around to sit at the chair behind the large desk.

"Well, Mello. I hope you've learnt your lesson." Watari said as he eyeballed the many, many, many, MANY stacks of paper the blonde had written on.

Mello nodded and got up to leave. Before he could exit, Watari spoke up.

"What does this say? 'Ichy bin eonst...' What?" The old man said with annoyance.

Mello turned around and tried to hold back a smile, "It says exactly what you told me to write. 'Ich will nicht kämpfen andere Kinder in der Klasse' " He replied with ease.

Watari sighed and leant back in his chair.

"I don't know what kind of idiot you take me for, young man." Watari said in a deep angry voice.

Mello flinched slightly at the old man's tone, he began backing out of the room.

"You leave me no choice," Watari continued, "I'm confiscating your chocolate supply until further notice." He stated gravely.

Mello froze up and his eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" The blonde finally managed to yell.

"I'm afraid I just did," Watari said, "You may leave now. I have some paper work to do." He added as he waved his hand to shoo the blonde away.

Mello let his emotions get the best of him, and he ran out the room; crying.


	48. Let's Travel Backwards

Author's Notes

Warning: L is OOC in this chapter.

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with other stories and ran out of ideas for this one. If anyone has suggestions for upcoming chapters, please leave a review with your ideas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

L groaned and looked up from the steering wheel, there was no doubt that he had crashed Watari's car. The old man will not be happy with him.

The teen's eyes glanced over the broken passenger's seat's window and his eyes squinted, he knew that BB had been sitting beside him because it was the red-eyed teen who had caused L to come off of the road.

But now, BB was no where to be seen. L came to the conclusion that there was a fifty-two per cent chance that the red-eyed teen had been thrown out of the car when it had crashed.

L looked out of his own window towards the empty road beside him, he could see two other boys in the middle of the road. One was blonde and the other was a redhead. The teen frowned at the sight.

The blonde, Mello, was rolling around the hard ground of the road. He was hugging himself while his large blue eyes stayed wide and didn't blink. The redhead, Matt, was laying facedown on the floor, he was suffering from a very bad hangover.

Now last time L checked, Mello and Matt hadn't even turned thirteen yet. So the teen couldn't understand as to why they looked as if they had just gone to an all-night-rave and got drunk and stoned in the process.

After a few moments of frowning, L decided to get out of the car and inspect the vehicle's condition. Of course he didn't need to check on the two orphans in the middle of the road, that would just be silly.

Once L had stepped out of the vehicle and stood up, he found the last orphan he had brought with him on this trip. Near.

The albino had been tied to the roof of the car, he was unable to move, but he was able to speak.

"Ah, L. I think we should go back in time to found out what happened." Near said in monotone as L looked over at him.

L just stared at the albino with large eyes.

_~Twenty Minutes Earlier~_

"BB want to drive now!" BB yelled and climbed over towards the passenger's seat.

L frowned,"Beyond, we're not even moving at the moment." He replied in annoyance.

The red-eyed teen scoffed and crossed his arms, "BB just wants to drive over there and back!" He whined as he eyeballed a map in front of him.

L looked over at the map and sighed deeply, "Beyond, that's a map of Japan. We're in the UK." He stated bluntly.

"But BB just wants to drive there and back. Is that so much to ask?!"

"Yes! Japan is miles away, you can't just 'drive there and back' it's not that simple."

There was a small silence between the two.

"BB could make it simple." The red-eyed teen muttered.

L rolled his eyes once more and looked out of his window to check on Matt and Mello.

"Come on you two, we can't stay out here any longer. Near needs to get home and take a jab." L called out.

Mello was eating bark from a tree like a psycho and Matt was groggily trying to stop the blonde.

"Get away Matt! I never wanted you to see me this way!" The blonde yelled in a high voice and glared at him with crazy eyes, he then ran away from the redhead.

Matt groaned and ran after the Blonde. He chased him out onto the deserted road and L tried to call them back.

"You two shouldn't run around on roads! Didn't your parents teach you better?" The teen shouted angrily.

"Shut up! We were born orphans!" Mello yelled like a madman.

L frowned and started up the vehicle's engine, BB smiled and inched closer towards the other teen.

"Can BB drive now!?" The red-eyed teen yelled happily and attempted to take the wheel from L's hands.

"No, I'm just going after Matt and Mello!" L replied and nudged BB away.

"But BB wants to drive!" BB yelled angrily and grabbed the wheel away from L's hands.

The whole car swayed to the left and came off of the road, L pushed BB off of his lap and steadied the wheel. But he didn't have enough time to dodge that poor cow.

_~Forty-Five Minutes Earlier~_

"Look! Watari's car!" BB yelled happily and pointed to the limo in the distance.

L looked up and smiled, he was carrying Near on his back and he needed a rest.

"We'll drive back home and get Near taken care of," L said and walked over towards the vehicle, "I'm afraid that we'll have no choice but to tie you up, Near." He added.

Near twiddled his hair as L carried him towards the limo, he nodded in response and let the teen tie him to the roof with the rope they had brought on their trip.

"Alright, come on Beyond." L called out to the red-eyed teen who had stuck his head inside a bee's nest.

"Can honey make jam?" The red-eyed teen asked as he walked over towards L, "BB thinks it would have a bit of a sting to it." He added and licked his honey coated fingers.

L rolled his eyes and avoided the other teen's question, he opened the backdoor for BB and the red-eyed teen climbed inside.

L shut the door and looked off towards the forest where they had come from, "Matt? Mello? We've found a way to get home!" He called.

"We're coming!" Mello shrieked, his voice sounded crazy.

L shrugged and then climbed into the driver's side of the car.

_~One Hour Earlier~_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Mello yelled. His eyes were wide and he kept looking in all directions.

Matt walked beside the blonde, he winced when the other boy screamed and covered his ears. The pounding in his head kept getting worse with every sound made around him.

L looked over his shoulder at Mello, "What are you talking to?" He asked in an irritated voice.

Mello's eye twitched rapidly as his head whipped around to face the teen, "The damn birds! WHAT ELSE?!" The blonde yelled manically.

Matt groaned and walked away from Mello slightly, holding his throbbing head the whole time.

L shook his head and continued to walk on. He moved Near into a more comfortable position on his back and sped up to join BB.

_~Two Hours Earlier~_

"Okay, where exactly did you see Near last?" L asked looking down at Matt.

The redhead's eyes were puffy and swollen, he wasn't wearing his googles and he had no portable console on him. And not to mention that he was suffering from one of the world's worst hangover's.

The redhead slowly raised a finger and pointed towards a large cliff.

L's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Near was on the edge of that thing?!" He yelled in panic.

Matt winced at the loud noise before nodding slowly.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" L asked before running over to the cliff.

Matt just sighed and collapsed onto the dirty ground, he was asleep within seconds.

L ran over to where Matt had pointed and almost tripped over Mello. The teen frowned and looked down at the blonde.

"What are you doing?" L asked in confusion.

Mello's wide eyes looked up at L, and he groaned loudly, "Why do you hate me?" He squealed and covered his eyes before giving a loud cry of annoyance.

L just ignored him and continued to look for Near. He eventually found he albino, and he was sitting at the edge of a cliff.

"Near, what are you doing up here?" L questioned as he walked over to the albino's side.

The white-haired genius looked up at L, "I saw a squirrel and it reminded me of a toy. So I wanted to play with it." He replied in his expressionless voice.

"You were chasing a squirrel?" L muttered with a frown.

"Yes. But it bit me, so I threw it off of the cliff." Near replied as he twiddled his hair.

L's eyes widened, "It bit you?! Near, you could be seriously infected!" He yelled frantically and inspected the albino.

"I don't feel any different than usual." Near stated dully and continued to twiddle his hair.

"That's a bad symptom!" L said and picked up the albino, "We have to get you home and have you take a jab." The teen said as he carried Near back to where the other orphans were waiting.

_~Three Hours Earlier~_

"Have fun!" Watari yelled before driving away.

The orphans watched as the limo drove away into the distance.

"I just hope my chocolate withdrawal symptoms don't get worse while we're out here." Mello muttered and took a breath in to calm himself.

Matt groaned and rubbed his head gently.

"That's what happens when you raid Roger's liquor cabinet." Near mumbled with a small smirk, "It's your fault that we're here." He added.

Matt didn't say anything to the albino, he just stuck his tongue out at him childishly before walking off with Mello.

As the orphans walked into the forest, Near was sure he saw a squirrel run up a tree.

_~Five Hours Earlier~_

"You're all going on a camping trip. It will teach all of you a lesson!" Roger declared.

L, BB, Mello, Matt and Near groaned in annoyance, but they had no choice but to go anyway.


	49. Any Advice?

Author's Notes

Already had two requests for this next chapter, thank you Lord Anarchy 888 and Silver fox 09 (Guest) for the reviews and requests! I hope you enjoy!

If you have suggestions, don't be shy to leave a review of what the Wammy house should get up to next!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Matt sighed, he may have only been ten-years-old, but he wanted to know how to be romantic. He wanted to grow up to be the kind of man who can show their kindness with a simple smile, and not have to use a lot of... Words. He wanted to be a good person, but most of all, he wanted people to know that he has a big heart.

Well, he didn't want _people_ to know, he just wanted that _one person_ to know.

That one person who was always beside him, but never with him.

Matt sighed again and rolled over in the large king-sized bed he shared with his roommates. He looked up at the clock that hung at the foot of the bed, it was only half six in the morning. The redhead sighed and put the large blanket over his head, he had made up his mind, he would get advice tomorrow.

* * *

"You want advice.. From me?" Near asked slowly as he twiddled his hair.

Matt had come over to Near as the albino was putting a large milk puzzle together on the porch outside. There weren't many children around at this time of the morning. So Matt felt like was his one and only chance.

The redhead nodded in response and sat down across from Near.

Near stopped twiddling his hair for a brief moment and put another piece of the puzzle in it's place, he looked back up at the googled face in front of him and gave a small sigh.

"Romance isn't normally something you can learn or be taught. Most of the time it's just doing what you think your heart tells you." The albino said as he put more of the puzzle together.

Matt raised his eyebrows slightly, he never thought that Near would talk like that. He hadn't used any logical sense or used large words in that sentence, so the redhead suddenly turned speechless.

"Of course the heart can't actually tell you what to do. Normally if the heart rate speeds up to twice it's normal rhythm it generally means that you're excited or panicked. So romance is a very hard topic to be taught in. Unless you know the difference between excitement and panicking." Near added bluntly.

Matt just nodded to himself, he knew that Near hadn't been the right person to talk to about this. So the redhead stood up and went back inside.

He climbed the stairs and walked into his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room in thought for a while and then decided to write a letter, it would be easier than having to talk in person.

* * *

"So, Matt. You want romantic advice?" L asked as he stood up from his chair.

After Matt had written his letter, he had slipped it under the door of L's office and asked that he come over in the evening.

So here he was.

"You know that being romantic really depends on what the other person is like. Not everyone wants to be treated like a diamond." The teen said and gestured for the redhead to sit down in the chair across from him.

Matt knew that not everyone liked to be made a fuss of. But he wanted to make the other person feel special, he wanted to make that one person understand how much they meant to him more than anything.

The redhead slumped down onto the armchair and got comfortable. The teen across from him gave him a cup of tea and some strawberry cake before sitting down in his oddly hunched manner.

"So, you obviously have feelings for someone. Not every ten-year-old seeks romantic advice, so who's the lucky girl?" L asked and took a mouthful of cake.

Matt suddenly went red in the face, he couldn't come out and say who he wanted to impress, what would L think of him then?

So instead, the redhead just gave a small shrug and sipped on his very sugary drink in silence.

L raised an eyebrow and the gears in his head began to turn and rotate, he already came to a rough seventy-four per cent of who it was Matt liked. But the teen didn't say anything about his calculations.

"Alright then, how about we think about what _girls_ like, shall we?" L suggested and drank from his tea cup.

Matt frowned at the older boy, it was obvious that he knew, but the redhead began to think of things that his crush liked anyway. And the two boys both thought of the same thing at once.

"Chocolate!" L shouted happily, "_Girls_ like chocolate. Maybe you should just buy _her_ that." He added and ate some more cake greedily.

Matt slumped further into the chair he sat on. He always bought chocolate for his crush, but it was basic routine so it wouldn't make any difference if he gave them some out of the blue.

The redhead shook his head slowly, making L frown slightly.

"What about poetry? Surely _she_ most like poetry. Perhaps you should express your feelings in a poem." L suggested as he licked the strawberry cake crumbs off of his lips.

Matt thought about that for a second, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Just as long as he didn't sound desperate or too lovey-dovey, it should work fine.

The redhead was about to thank L for the advice, but the door suddenly opened and BB came bouncing inside.

"Good evening, Beyond. What can I help you with?" L asked the other teen as he drank his sugary drink.

"BB was bored and wanted to find L." The red-eyed teen replied, "What is Matt doing here?" He added.

Matt tried to look away from the jam-addict's stare, and he slumped back into the chair even more.

"He was asking for romantic advice." L said simply.

"Romance?! BB's good at that! BB want to help." BB yelled happily and sat on the armchair of L's seat.

"Perhaps your help could be useful. Matt and I had thought of a poem to express his feelings, seeing as how he isn't too good with words. Can you think of anything else he could try?" L asked as he looked from Matt to BB.

The redhead leant forward with interest and waited for BB to answer.

"BB's only good with the kissing part." The red-eyed teen muttered.

L choked on his tea and Matt's eyes widened with shock. BB looked at the two and frowned.

"BB isn't lying! He's telling the truth, honest!" The red-eyed teen whined in his defense.

"Of course you are..." L muttered with sarcasm and wiped the tea away from his face with his white sleeve, "In that case, maybe you should teach Matt how to kiss someone." He said with a tiny smile.

"Alright! BB will! But BB needs someone to kiss." The red-eyed teen said as he stood up from the armrest.

"Yes, but I'm afraid there's no one to..." L's eyes widened as he felt BB looking down at him, he looked up and saw BB with a large smile on his face, "No, wait! Beyo-" L never got to finish his sentence.

Matt's eyes widened as he watched the two teens kiss, he was sure that L had blushed fiercely from it. Or maybe it was just because someone was watching him kiss another boy.

When BB was finished he stepped back, took a deep breath in and wiped his mouth with his black sleeve.

"Has L eaten strawberry cake?" The red-eyed teen asked casually as if nothing had happened.

L was frozen in the same position in which BB had kissed him in, he blinked a few times and muttered a 'yes' before standing up and slowly walking out of the room.

Matt watched L leave and then glanced back over at BB. The redhead decided not to stay in a room too long with the red-eyed teen and he left quickly.

By the end of the day, Matt came to the conclusion that one day he when he was older, he would tell his crush how he felt. But until then, the redhead was just happy to be the blonde's friend.


	50. Crush & Blush

Author's Notes

I'm glad that the last chapter got a lot of love (In more ways than one.)

Short chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

L sighed loudly, he had been trying to write a report about one of the crimes he had solved when he was in Japan not too long ago, but something had been bugging him. Beyond Birthday.

Sure, L knew that the red-eyed teen was very unpredictable at times... Well, most of the time. And yes, L also knew that Beyond didn't really let much faze him. But L would have never guessed that the red-eyed teen would kiss him, in front of another orphan, and then act as if nothing ever happened.

He would have been able to handle it better if Matt hadn't been in the room at the time. L knew that the redhead rarely spoke to people, but he was always with Mello. And L guessed that it was only a matter of time before Matt told the blonde everything, and Mello had a big mouth.

With another sigh, L stood up and walked in his odd manner towards the room's exit. He opened the door slowly and peered around the corner, no one was in the hallway. The teen sighed with relief and walked out into the empty hall. He made his way towards the kitchen to get a drink and something sweet to snack on, but he didn't get too far.

Suddenly Mello and Matt came walking around a corner. L's eyes widened slightly as the two boys came closer. The younger orphans were talking about something and hadn't noticed L straight away, but when they did, they just gave a friendly smile and walked on.

L was full of satisfaction, obviously Matt hadn't told Mello anything about the previous events that occurred, or if he had perhaps Mello didn't believe him and let the subject go.

"Hey L?" Mello called out before the teen could escape around a corner.

L looked over his shoulder, "Yes?" He replied in his monotoned voice.

"Seen much of BB these days?" The blonde asked with a sarcastic tone.

Matt laughed quietly beside the chocoholic, he tried desperately to cover his mouth so that L didn't realise.

"No! Why would I? I mean... Why would you ask?" L stuttered in a panicked voice.

Mello grinned evilly, "No reason. Although, he was looking for you earlier, he said something about _strawberry cake._" The blonde chanted sarcastically.

L felt himself go red in the face, he quickly continued to walk away from the two boys; who were now laughing at him.

"Damn brats." L muttered to himself and tried to calm down.

He continued to walk through the large building, thinking of how long he would be made fun of before it was old news. He knew that nothing lasted long in the Wammy house. Something was bound to blow up sooner or later, and then everyone would forget about him and BB.

L sighed again and turned another corner, he tripped on something and then landed on top of someone.

The teen groaned and opened his eyes to see red ones staring back.

"Oh..! Sorry Beyond." L said frantically and rolled off of the other teen.

"That's okay. It was BB's fault for sitting in the hall. Is L okay?" The red-eyed teen replied and sat up.

"I'm fine... Please excuse me." L said and stood up quickly.

He hoped that BB hadn't noticed how much he had been blushing.

L ran through the halls and opened the door to Watari's office with powerful force.

"WATARI! Make arrangements to leave for Japan immediately!" The teen yelled.

"Any particular reason as to why you want to leave so soon?" The old man replied raising an eyebrow.

"Don't question my orders! Do as I say! Stope judging me!"

"Very well."


	51. Test Me

Author's Notes

It's been so long since I updated this. I hope you all enjoy.

Leave a review on what should happen in the next chapter and I'll get right on it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

L walked up to the large desk in the classroom. He knew he'd have to tell all of his fellow orphans this news, but he decided to inform his most favoured first.

"I'm leaving. To Japan, again." He said awkwardly and watched the faces in the room change.

Mello and Matt had been talking about something, but once L spoke those words, they had both looked up in his direction. Near was making a tower out of cards on his desk, but when L spoke, he lost his balance and it all fell to the floor.

And then there was BB, who immediately jumped over to L's side and grabbed him tightly.

"No!" BB cried and tightened his grip on the other teen, "BB doesn't want L to leave!"

L struggled within the red-eyed teen's grasp and let out a long sigh, "Beyond, I'll be back one day. It's not like this is the end." He assured kindly.

"Why the sudden decision?" Mello spoke up and leant forward in his chair.

L looked over at the blonde and frowned slightly, "It's... Complicated..." He muttered and wriggled free of BB's grasp.

There was a small silence within the room, all eyes on L.

Finally, the teen sighed and began to speak, "I've created a very extreme test for you all. It's the final decision on who will be my successor." He announced.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed from sad to competitive.

"And what are the rules for the test?" Near asked as he began to twiddle his hair dully.

"It's simple, just try your best. And don't cheat." L replied as he walked around the room and handed everyone a bundle of papers each.

BB looked down at the papers in his hands and then back up to L. He was determined to win and make L proud.

* * *

BB knew that Near was the most likely to succeed on the test. So he needed to dispose of the albino without drawing any attention. Around this time of morning, Near would be outside on the porch, doing a puzzle or just twiddling his hair. So, BB made his way to the albino's room and quietly went through Near's things.

He thought that breaking a few toys wouldn't be good enough, so instead, he took one piece of every puzzle away and threw them into the fire in the living room.

BB grinned as he watched the fire engulf the random puzzle pieces. Near was taken care of. Now, he needed to get rid of the others.

* * *

If there was one weakness to Mello, it was chocolate. BB remembered how odd the blonde had acted when he was deprived of the candy for too long. And if BB was serious about getting rid of his competition, he needed to dispose of all the chocolate in the orphanage. Once again, without drawing any attention.

He knew that Mello kept a load of bars in his desk. In _every_ classroom. So they were the first to go. BB grabbed a black bag and shoved the chocolate inside of it, once he had cleared out the contents of every classroom, he made his way back up to the bedroom.

Clearing out the bedroom was a lot harder than the red-eyed teen had expected. The blonde had built-in contraptions to hide away the chocolate. And BB used all his mighty intelligence to locate every single one of them.

He dragged the large, black, overflowing, bag down the stairs and trudged through the backyard with the heavy luggage and threw it in a hole he had dug. He quickly threw dirt over the bag and made it look like nothing had happened at all.

His only flaw in all this, was the amount of dirt covering his whole attire.

* * *

And then there was Matt. The redhead was literally unreadable and even if his games and cigarettes were taken away, somehow BB felt as though he wouldn't really react enough to fail a test. So, the red-eyed teen had no choice. He had to use violence.

But, he had to make it look like an accident, somehow.

Matt was sitting alone in the living room. He was playing a game on the TV and sat crossed-legged and his green eyes never left the frantically moving images on the screen. It was the perfect opportunity for BB to play out his devious plan.

The teen sat beside the young boy and said nothing. He looked over at the boy's hands and then cleared his throat slightly. He pulled a brick from his pocket and slammed it down on Matt's right-hand. The redhead dropped the controls and cried out in pain.

"Oh! BB's so sorry. He saw a spider on Matt's hand!" The red-eyed teen lied poorly.

Matt stared up at the teen with wide eyes and bolted out of the room.

BB smiled to himself. His mission was complete.

* * *

The next day, the orphans got their results. BB sat high and proud in his chair and kept a wide smile on his face.

Near was holding himself and rocking back and fourth in his chair as he muttered something about "missing pieces,".

Mello was leant over his desk, clutching his blonde hair tightly and crying loudly.

And Matt was sitting quietly in his chair, with a cast over his broken hand.

"The results are in. Mello scored the least," L spoke aloud and read off of the tests he had handed the orphans yesterday, "Near scored...Third?" He spoke to himself in confusion rather than actually announcing the results.

The teen muttered something to himself and stood up, he walked over to BB and the red-eyed teen smile wider. But his happiness was sucked out of him when L continued to walk by him and stood by Matt's desk.

"Congratulations... I suppose," L said to the shocked face of the redhead, "It would seem that you're my successor."

BB slammed his fist down onto his desk and glared evilly at the smiling redhead.

"What?! But L didn't announce BB's results!" BB cried stubbornly.

"Beyond... You didn't do your test. Nothing was written when they were marked this morning." L replied slowly.

BB's eyes widened and he remembered that he had been so focused on getting rid of his rivals, that he had forgotten to actually do the test.

The teen cried loudly and ran from the room dramatically.

L sighed loudly and looked back down at Matt, "It's a good thing that it wasn't your left hand that got broken. Overwise you wouldn't have been able to write." He said with a small smile and then left the room himself.


End file.
